


В мире неблагодарных насекомых

by fistroult



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistroult/pseuds/fistroult
Summary: Вместо возвращения в Асгард после битвы за Нью-Йорк Локи попадает во временную петлю, в которой снова и снова повторяются события Мстителей.





	В мире неблагодарных насекомых

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/gifts).
  * A translation of [In The Realm of Ungrateful Cockroaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029103) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 

Внимание Тора было поглощено смертными и их городом. Едва взглянув на Локи, он взялся за ручку сосуда, где находился тессеракт, и повернул её. Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он стоял на одном колене и точно бы упал, если бы не скипетр в его руке.

Скипетр?

Локи был озадачен. Он медленно поднялся и перевел взгляд на оружие в своих руках.

— Сэр, — прозвучал очень знакомый голос. — Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

Локи смотрел на него, не веря своим глазам. Уже через мгновение он взмахнул скипетром, и из него вырвался поток энергии, взорвавший сваленное в кучу оборудование.

В этот раз всё будет иначе.

  
**  
Внимание Тора было поглощено смертными и их городом. Едва взглянув на Локи, он взялся за ручку сосуда, где находился тессеракт, и повернул её.

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он чуть не упал. Халк в третий раз сломал его правую руку, и тяжесть скипетра отдавалась в ней острой болью.

— Сэр, — начал Ник Фьюри.

Локи выбросил руку со скипетром вперед, крича от боли и ярости, и ударил прежде, чем Ник смог закончить предложение.

  
**  
Тор даже не взглянул на Локи. Он замер в предвкушении, когда брат взялся за ручку сосуда, где находился тессеракт, и повернул её.

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он убил Ника Фьюри, вспоров ему горло острым концом скипетра, и ушел в компании Бартона, Селвига и других людей.

Агент Хилл убила его выстрелом в затылок.

  
**  
Тор не отводил взгляда от Локи, едва замечая других вокруг. Локи хотел лишь кричать, чтобы он прекратил. Тор повернул ручку сосуда.

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

Локи вздрагивал каждый раз, когда кто-то вспоминал о Беннере. В этот раз Халк переломал ему все ребра.

**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

В этот раз он почти смог победить. Почти.

Фьюри, Хилл, Бартон и Черная вдова были мертвы. Капитан Америка лежал без сознания, истекая кровью. А потом пришел Халк и положил конец триумфу Локи.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он убил всех, кто был в той комнате, и сел на пол, ожидая взрыва научной базы. Это было безнадежно.

Тор вытащил его из-под завала.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

— Я в аду, — пробормотал Локи, не обращая никакого внимания на смертных вокруг него. — Это ад. Из всех девяти миров ваш — не что иное, как самый настоящий ад! Я согласен на Муспельхейм, даже на Йотунхейм, на всё, кроме этого ужасного мира!

Охрана запаниковала и открыла огонь.

Локи узнал, каково это: получить две сотни пуль.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте...

— ДОСТАТОЧНО! —выкрикнул Локи.

Он уничтожил научную базу, отшвыривая от себя всех, кто попадался ему на пути. Локи ехал по пустыне на угнанном джипе, пока не кончился бензин. Потом он сел на капот и смотрел, как восходит солнце.

Локи ждал.

В пустыне было тихо и спокойно.

— Ты опоздал, — проворчал Локи, когда Тор нашел его.

Брат нахмурился.

— Как мог ты знать, что я приду?

— Ты пытался забрать меня в Асгард уже сто одиннадцать раз. Я веду счет.

Тор моргнул и обеспокоенно взглянул на Локи.

— Брат... тебе нехорошо?

— Давай просто покончим с этим.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

Локи делал всё на автомате. Ему больше ничего не оставалось, и он так привык к этому, что не раздумывал над своими действиями ни секунды.

Бартон, Селвиг.

Украсть джип, сбить выстрелом вертолет, зная, что, к сожалению, Фьюри выберется из-под обломков.

Бартону нужно глазное яблоко.

Локи очень устал от глазных яблок. Он думал, что в какой-то момент в самом деле сошел с ума. Сколько раз уже был этот разговор?

— Для чего ЩИТУ нужен тессеракт? — задумчиво спросил Локи у Бартона.

— Создавать оружие, — без промедления ответил Клинт.

Размышляя, Локи свернул в коридор, ведущий к Селвигу, который занимался тессерактом.

— Какое именно оружие?

В этот раз он не попался Халку, что было весьма удачно, так как Локи еще не восстановился после прошлой их встречи. Халк пробил им стену Башни Старка, и бог упал спиной прямо на асфальт.

Мьёльнир пробил ему грудную клетку, и всё закончилось.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

Локи поднял скипетр и выместил злость на сваленном в кучу оборудовании. Он отправил на тот свет охрану, подчинил Селвига и Бартона — последний, по крайней мере, всегда оказывался полезным даже спустя сто восемьдесят три раза. Фьюри выронил из рук металлический кейс, по которому выстрелил Локи, и бог завладел тессерактом.

— Не стоит усложнять ситуацию, — тихо произнес Ник.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько она уже усложнилась, — зло отрезал Локи. — Не имеет значения, сбежишь ли ты прежде, чем здесь всё обрушится, или останешься.

Пальцы Локи сомкнулись на ручке кейса, и он направился с ним к выходу.

Позже, сидя в камере, предназначенной для Халка, он окончательно принял тот факт, что ему придется проживать одни и те же события снова и снова до конца веков.

Локи сидел на ступенях Башни с бутылкой непонятной жидкости, которую ему предложил Старк, и наблюдал за вторжением читаури, пока Тор не нашел его.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он подчинил Бартона, раскидал охрану, оставил тессеракт и украл джип.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спросил Клинт.

— Куда-нибудь, где можно выпить, — с горечью бросил Локи. — Что-нибудь очень крепкое.  
  
— Желаете в бар, сэр?

— Поехали, — приказал Локи.

Позади них ярко вспыхнула научная база.

Директор Фьюри нашел их через шесть часов.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он нашел наиболее действенный путь отхода с базы в компании Бартона и тессеракта. Благодаря этому, общее число жертв упало более чем в два раза.

Когда Клинт напивался, он мурлыкал песенки из мюзиклов. Селвиг рассказывал о Торе. Локи решил, что караоке, в целом, не такая уж и плохая вещь.

Всех троих вытащил из бара Тор. И он не нашел в этом ничего веселого.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Теперь у него получалось сбежать с тессерактом за рекордные пять секунд. Локи гордился этим, хоть Бартон и Селвиг не могли оценить, скольких усилий ему это стоило. Список жертв научной базы лишился еще десятка имен. На всё ему хватало лишь пяти секунд.

Жалкие, слабые создания.

Бартон вез их в бар, и Локи расспрашивал его обо всех Мстителях. Сейчас он уже знал, какие вопросы нужно было задавать. Его первые попытки были очень тривиальными. Селвиг оказался на удивление полезным. Разумеется, ЩИТ был предусмотрителен и спрятал Джейн Фостер, но ученый знал куда больше, чем то, что было связано со смертной женщиной Тора.

Клинт кивнул в сторону металлического кейса.

— Роджерс единственный, кто видел эту штуку в действии.

Локи залпом осушил бокал чего-то, называемого «отверткой».

Бартон немного знал о Капитане Америка, но Селвиг, благодаря его осведомленности, шел за десятерых. В юности он восхищался Капитаном и знал все истории о нем.

Тор пришел как всегда не вовремя.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Клинт повез их в Лас-Вегас.

Локи стоял в джипе без крыши и смотрел на сияющий город, раскинувшийся вокруг него. По тротуару шло множество людей в самых разных костюмах: кто-то украсил себя переливающимися камнями, другие же довольствовались перьями на голове. На полпути к бульвару Стрип, Локи воздел руки к ночному небу и вдохнул горячий воздух пустыни.

Он откинул голову назад и счастливо рассмеялся.

Остаток ночи заполнили расплывчатые образы мелькающих огней и звуки музыки. Прямо на следующее утро, когда у Локи раскалывалась голова, к нему заявился Капитан Америка. Он вышиб дверь комнаты отеля и вошел в нее, за ним последовали Тор и Железный Человек.

— Локи?

Тор вертел головой, пытаясь понять, где на кровати заканчивалось тело брата и начинались чужие.

Локи застонал.

— Да заткнись ты.

— Это же, — Тони замолчал, поднимая валявшуюся диванную подушку. — Доктор Селвиг?

Ученый, свернувшись калачиком, спал на диване, похрапывая и абсолютно не замечая незваных гостей. Бартон издал нечленораздельный звук откуда-то с пола.

Капитан залился краской и намеренно старался смотреть куда угодно, кроме развалившихся на кровати тел, среди которых был и Локи. Большинство из них были женскими.

— Брат, ты пришел в Мидгард, чтобы... — Тор неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону кровати.

— Что случается в Вегасе... — пробубнил Локи и попытался спрятаться под подушкой.

Он сильно удивился, когда чуть позже кто-то похлопал его по плечу. Рядом с кроватью стоял Капитан Америка. Его лицо всё еще было пунцовым, а в руках у него дымилась чашка свежего горячего кофе. Старк помогал Тору выпроваживать из комнаты ночных тусовщиков.

Локи пристально посмотрел на Роджерса, а потом выполз из-под подушки и взял у него чашку. Боль в голове немного приутихла. Селвиг и Бартон выглядели одинаково помятыми.

Капитан Роджерс отвернулся, его прямая спина и плечи были натянуты как тетива.

— Так вот как ты представляешь себе приятное времяпровождение.

Локи внезапно осознал, что он лишь слегка прикрыт простыней, и уши Капитана запылали ярче заката. Бог сдавленно фыркнул, отпивая кофе.

— Я попросил агента Бартона отвезти меня туда, где смертные развлекаются. И, видимо, это то самое место. Хотя оно ближе, чем ваш Майами или Нью-Йорк. Бартон также предложил их.

— А тессеракт? — спросил Роджерс.

Нахмурившись, Локи секунду обдумывал вопрос.

— Я понятия не имею, где он. Смутно припоминаю последние часы, знаете ли.

Роджерс повернулся и в упор уставился на него. Злость полностью затмила неловкость от отсутствия у Локи одежды.

— Ты потерял тессеракт?

— Я более чем уверен, что он где-то недалеко.

На лице Капитана дрогнул мускул.

— Полагаю, что ты не сможешь использовать тессеракт против людей, если не знаешь, где он.

— В следующий раз, — ответил Локи, безразлично пожимая плечами.

Роджерс нахмурился еще сильнее.

— В следующий раз?

Локи прислонился к изголовью кровати и крепче сжал чашку отвратительного на вкус кофе.

— Я проживаю один и тот же момент времени снова и снова. Я испробовал всё, но это ни к чему не привело. В этот раз... в этот раз я просто хотел сбежать от всего этого. Мне ужасно наскучили одни и те же разговоры. Знаешь, я мог бы просто убить их всех и уйти с тессерактом. Никто даже не удосужился подумать об этом. Неблагодарные насекомые.

Роджерс подал сигнал Тору и жестом попросил его подойти.

— Мне кажется, тебе нужен врач или что-то в этом роде.

Локи почувствовал странное облегчение от того, что, наконец, смог выговориться кому-то, рассказать, в какой ужасной ситуации оказался. Даже если Капитан не поверил ему и подумал, что бог сошел с ума. Роджерс принес ему кофе. Ни один из них никогда не был так добр к нему, даже Тор. Возможно, Локи следует как-нибудь поблагодарить Капитана.

Он решил, что всё, что ему сейчас нужно, — немного поспать.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи действовал как обычно и приготовился ждать.

— Муравей, сапог.

Фьюри повернулся к клетке спиной.

— Не стоит утруждаться и подсылать ко мне вашего ядовитого паука, — широко и невозмутимо улыбнулся Локи.

Он проведет вечность во временной петле, которую невозможно разорвать.

— Я буду говорить только с Солдатом.

Он ждал.

Когда Капитан пришел, его напряженная спина выдавала, как неуютно он себя чувствовал в костюме.

— Ты спрашивал меня, — прямо заявил он.

— Ты видел тессеракт раньше, — ответил Локи.

— Очень давно.

— Что бы ты с ним сделал?

— Предлагаешь отдать его мне?

Локи улыбнулся и опустился на скамью, стоящую в клетке.  
  
— Я желаю знать, что ты, Капитан Америка, символ свободы и справедливости, сделал бы с тессерактом. Особенно зная, что ЩИТ использует его для создания оружия так же, как и ГИДРА. Считай это любопытством.

Солдат ничего не ответил.

В этот раз Халк не впечатал его в пол Башни Старка. Когда пришли Мстители, Локи рассмеялся и попросил воды.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

— Понимаешь ли ты, как много раз уже говорил это? — раздраженно спросил бог. — Локи, Асгард, муравей, сапог. Можно пропустить эту часть?

Время его побега увеличилось еще на пять секунд, которые он потратил, чтобы вырубить Фьюри прежде, чем директор скажет еще хоть слово.

— Я буду говорить только с Солдатом, — сказал он Нику, когда они вновь схватили его.

Спокойный и непреклонный Капитан Америка стоял перед ним, и казалось, что в целой вселенной они одни были настоящими и неизменными.

— Что бы ты сделал с тессерактом? — спросил Локи.

Солдат стиснул зубы.

— Я бы бросил его в океан. Там он никому не сможет навредить.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — Локи наклонился вперед, наблюдая за реакцией мужчины. — Кто-нибудь всегда страдает, Капитан Роджерс. За всё необходимо платить.

Халк не напал на него.

Тор нашел Локи ближе к концу битвы.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи обнаружил, что если выстрелить в потолок зала магией скипетра, то высвободится энергия и база не взорвется.

За это его также никто не поблагодарил.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Новый порядок действий был более рациональным и совершенным. Он не знал, как это не пришло ему в голову раньше. Он обезвредил охрану, ударил в потолок, чтобы высвободить энергию тессеракта, подчинил Бартона и Селвига, забрал кейс и украл джип.

Локи невыразимо воротило от глазных яблок. Возможно, был способ обойтись и без них.

Он не стал утруждать себя устрашением сбившихся в кучу смертных баранов в Штутгарте: просто сел на ступеньках в своем костюме и постукивал скипетром, замаскированным под трость, по мостовой, пока не появились Капитан Америка и Железный человек. Он пошел с ними добровольно.

— Что-то не так, — тихо произнес Роджерс, обращаясь к Старку. — Он даже не сопротивлялся.

— Немного не в настроении для битвы, быть может?

Тор с глухим стуком приземлился на крышу джета. Локи откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Не пытайся вразумить его.

— Что? — спросил Стив.

Локи поднял голову вверх.

— На крыше мой так называемый брат.

— Твой брат?

Старк открыл грузовой отсек, и оттуда выпрыгнул Тор.

— Ну здравствуй, Златовласка.

— Я никуда не пойду, так что можешь присесть вместе с нами, — сказал Локи, когда Тор приблизился к нему.

Он ловко увернулся от рук брата.

— Я пришел, чтобы забрать тебя домой, — серьезным тоном сообщил Тор.

Локи закатил глаза.

— Не получится. Прости. У меня нет тессеракта, не могу сказать тебе, где он, бла-бла-бла. Ты всё равно пойдешь с нами, так что присядь и, хоть раз в жизни, никому не досаждай, и не круши всё вокруг.

Все в джете не сводили удивленного взгляда с Локи.

— Бла-бла-бла? — озадаченно переспросил Стив.

На хэликэрриере Локи без колебаний вошел в стеклянную клетку.

— Когда вы собираетесь рассказать всем, что ЩИТ использует тессеракт для разработки оружия? — спросил он у Фьюри, садясь на скамью.

— Кто сказал, что мы занимаемся подобным?

— Агент Бартон и Эрик Селвиг. Они знали. Расскажите мне, как далеко вы зашли? Я так понимаю, что прошлые враги Капитана довели это мастерство до совершенства. Сомневаюсь, что вы от них отстаете. Или вы скрыли от всех свою истинную цель, притворяясь, что ищете нечто другое. Быть может, теплый огонек для человечества? Они поверили вам?

Локи прижался спиной к стеклянной стене и немного поерзал, пытаясь найти удобное положение.

— Не стоит утруждаться и подсылать ко мне вашего коварного маленького паучка. Её тактики наскучили мне еще сотню повторений назад. Я буду говорить только с Солдатом.

Фьюри всё равно прислал агента Романов. Локи проигнорировал её.

Халк бросил его на груду бетонных обломков в Башне Старка. Этот исход Локи ненавидел больше всего.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

Локи пробил дыру в потолке зала и медленно направился к Фьюри, не обращая никакого внимания на пыль и падавшие обломки.

— Я бог Локи, из Асгарда. И у меня был очень, очень долгий день.

— Локи? — удивленно отозвался Селвиг. — Брат Тора?

— Да. И нет, я не очень хороший, так что пропустим эту часть и перейдем к следующей.

Локи перехватил скипетр поудобнее.

— У меня есть целая армия, и она ждет моего приказа, чтобы напасть на этот жалкий мир. Я так или иначе заберу тессеракт. И только вы выбираете, будет этот путь мирным или нет.  
  
— Не стоит усложнять ситуацию, — произнес Фьюри.

— Почему же? — усмехнулся Локи. — Я только начинаю развлекаться.

Он оставил Фьюри лежать на полу вместе с охраной и другими учеными, подчинил Бартона и Селвига и украл джип. Агент Хилл была как всегда предсказуема. Ему следовало как-нибудь подчинить и её, для разнообразия.

Возможно, в следующий раз.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он подчинил агента Хилл. Это не стоило тех мучений, которые он испытал, позволив упертому Бартону преследовать его.

Но в этот раз, хотя бы, ему не пришлось красть глазное яблоко.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— И глазное яблоко, — сказал Клинт. В его руках расправился лук.

Локи скривился.

— Каждый раз глазное яблоко. Может, нам украсть целого человека?  
Бартон посмотрел на него отсутствующим и недоуменным взглядом.

— Хорошо. Яблоко так яблоко.

Локи ненавидел вырывать глазное яблоко. Это было грязным и бесполезным занятием. Он не снизошел до того, чтобы последовать за толпой, спешившей к выходу из музея, и просто сел на каменный стол, рядом с умирающим мужчиной без глаза.

Первым пришел Капитан Америка.

— Прекрасный вечер, Капитан Роджерс, — непринужденно поприветствовал его Локи.

— Не желаешь объяснить, что ты творишь? — отрезал Стив.

— Иридий. У этого благородного человека его целый склад, и получить к нему доступ можно лишь путем сканирования сетчатки. Мне он был нужен.

Роджерс замер и пристально посмотрел на Локи.

— Иридий?

— Я не смогу открыть портал и привести читаури на Землю без него.

В этот момент, как по команде, Железный Человек ворвался в музей через главный вход. Осколки стекла и металла разлетелись по всему фойе.

Локи нахмурился.

— Это было так необходимо?

— Твой ход, северный олень, — крикнул Старк, поднимая оружие. Его голос звучал глухо из-за костюма.

Локи поднялся со стола, тяжело вздохнув, и поднял руки — жест, понимаемый смертными, как желание сдаться.

Когда он вновь оказался в Нью-Йорке, то направился в ресторан. Там Локи распивал бутылку вина, пока читаури с небес несли смерть и разрушение. В конце концов, его нашел Тор.

Тор всегда находил его.

Впервые Локи задумался о том, как именно смертные смогли победить армию читаури.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

Локи старался говорить и делать всё точно так же, как было в самый первый раз. Разыгрывая спектакль, он сконцентрировался на людях и их перемещениях вокруг него, пытаясь понять причинно-следственные связи.

Научная база взорвалась, десятки умерших. Глазное яблоко, как всегда.

Тор.

Весьма смышленый коварный паучок Фьюри.

Локи проткнул скипетром грудь агента Коулсона и отправил Тора в полет с небес. Новое горькое ощущение появилось где-то в горле, когда он нажал кнопку.

Открылся портал. Тор. Снова.

В этот раз он спрыгнул с балкона Башни на летающее устройство, но, вместо того, чтобы облететь здание, он скрылся из их поля зрения и оставался подальше от стрел Бартона. Локи наблюдал.

Запустили бомбу. Железный Человек подхватил её, взмыл вверх и прошел через портал.  
Он смотрел, как Халк подпрыгнул в воздух, чтобы поймать падающего Тони. И только после этого Локи вернулся в Башню. Когда пришли Мстители, в руках у бога был бокал с ликером цвета мёда.

Локи отсалютовал им Старку.

— Ты предлагал выпить.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он покинул научную базу без тессеракта. Тор всё равно пришел за ним.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он украл тессеракт и подчинил Бартона. Клинт угнал самолет. Они выкинули тессеракт в океан.

Тор помог ЩИТУ достать его обратно.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Это было не случайно. Он оказался не просто заперт в определенном моменте времени и пространства. Некоторые вещи оставались неизменными.

Он забрал тессеракт, подчинил Бартона и Селвига. Локи оставил их в нескольких милях от научной базы, освободил от влияния тессеракта и уехал в пустыню один.

Пока не взошло солнце, он долго разглядывал тессеракт, как будто куб мог дать ответы на все его вопросы.

ЩИТ всегда приходил за ним. Когда Локи уходил с Бартоном, ему всегда приходилось забирать глазное яблоко. Тор всегда приходил в Мидгард, чтобы остановить его, даже если он никак не угрожал миру.

Каждый раз, когда брат забирал его в Асгард, всё начиналось сначала. Иногда это длилось три дня, порой шесть, но не больше и не меньше.

Бомбу также запускали не всегда, как и Железный Человек иногда не успевал вернуться на Землю до закрытия портала. Иногда в живых оставались лишь Халк и Тор, а Нью-Йорк превращался в обугленные руины. Порой с небес срывался хэликэрриер. Когда Локи подчинял директора Фьюри вместо Бартона, Мстители всё равно приходили за ним. Когда Локи не убивал Коулсона, выживали лишь Тор и Халк. Когда он убивал Фьюри, место директора занимала агент Хилл и легче от этого не становилось.

Локи перебрал сотни вариантов, но их всё равно оказалось недостаточно, чтобы понять, как его решения могут повлиять на исход.

Когда Капитан навещал его в клетке, Беннер оставался человеком. Если к нему приходила Черная вдова, доктор превращался в Халка. Локи всё меньше и меньше понимал, что ему нужно делать. Весь мир — это паутина, а он танцевал на её шелковых нитях. Каждый его выбор влек за собой цепочку событий, которые разными путями приводили его к одному и тому же исходу. И к одному и тому же началу.

Локи поднял голову вверх и посмотрел на небо.

— Знаю, ты слышишь меня, Хеймдаль. Зачем нужна эта пытка?

Солнце дважды взошло на небосвод. Когда к нему пришел Тор, Локи был голоден и хотел пить.

— Локи, — Тор с суровым лицом остановился в паре шагов от него. — Верни тессеракт.  
Локи кивнул на кейс, лежавший перед ним.

— Возьми его.

Тор нерешительно приблизился.

— Брат, с тобой всё хорошо?— его голос смягчился, но он всё еще был внимателен и осторожен.

— Они создают оружие с помощью тессеракта. Твои любимые смертные на твоей драгоценной Земле. И я полагаю, что они сами истребят друг друга.

Измотанный, Локи лёг на спину и поднял взгляд на синее небо над головой.

— Как думаешь, Хеймдаль наблюдает за всеми мирами одновременно? Или обращает внимание лишь на один за раз? Возможно, есть такие моменты, когда он отвлекается?

Тор встревоженно посмотрел на него.

— Почему ты пришел сюда, Локи? Я знаю про твою армию, про читаури. Зачем ты делаешь всё это?

— Ты где-нибудь здесь видишь читаури? — спросил Локи.

— Так ты не желаешь завоевать Мидгард?

— Я устал от этого мира.

Тор неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, прежде чем опуститься на землю рядом с братом.  
  
— Я пришел, чтобы вернуть тебя домой.

Тень улыбки скользнула по его губам.

— Чтобы меня наказали за мои злодеяния?

— И для этого тоже. —Тор отвернулся. — Я думал, что ты мертв.

— Ты скорбел?

— Все скорбели. Наш отец...

— Твой отец, — беззлобно поправил его Локи. У него совершенно не было сил перепираться с Тором. Не теперь.

— Мы выросли вместе, вместе играли, вместе шли в бой. Ты забыл все это?

Локи закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я помню себя лишь тенью, отброшенной лучами твоего величия.

— Поэтому ты связался с читаури? И пришел в мир, который мне дорог, чтобы завоевать его? В отместку за свое придуманное унижение?

Горькое раздражение поднялось к горлу. Еще один глубокий вдох.

— Вся моя жизнь — это ложь. Ты мне не родной брат, как и Один мне не отец, а Фригга — не мать. Каждое слово, каждый вдох, каждый миг, проведенный в Асгарде — всё это наполнено ложью.

— Локи, — Тор вытянул руку и легко коснулся плеча брата, едва дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев.

— Я здесь, и я — твой брат. Думаешь, это тоже ложь?

— Ты скоро уйдешь.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

Локи положил скипетр и сел. Он отказывался уйти, даже когда все остальные осознали, что помещение скоро взорвется.

Сотни человек погибли.

Тор и ЩИТ вытащили Локи с тессерактом из-под завала.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— И глазное яблоко, — сказал Клинт. В его руках расправился лук. Как всегда, глазное яблоко.

Локи последовал за кричащей толпой наружу, даже не пытаясь им препятствовать. Он держал скипетр в руке и ждал, пока придет Капитан Америка. Вдова угрожала ему из джета. Примчался Железный Человек, сияющий, как комета, с плохим звуковым сопровождением.

— Мне это не нравится, — тихо произнес Роджерс, обращаясь к Старку. — Он даже не сопротивлялся.

Прибыл Тор и вытащил его из джета.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Локи, когда они приземлились в лесу.

— Думаешь, я в игры играть пришел? — спросил Тор.

Локи встал, морщась от боли.

— Полагаю, ты должен радоваться тому, что снова здесь. На твоей любимой Земле.

Мьёльнир с глухим стуком упал на камни. Тор схватил брата, в его руках чувствовалась сила.

— Я думал, что ты мертв!

— Ты скорбел?

— Все скорбели. Наш отец и Хеймдаль провели много дней, пытаясь найти тебя, надеясь, что ты выжил.

Локи скривился и вырвался из рук брата.

— Он сказал тебе, кто мои родители? Верно?

— Мы выросли вместе, вместе играли, вместе шли в бой. Ты забыл все это? — вновь начал Тор.

— Думаешь, это имеет значение? Все эти воспоминания о жизни, которая не была настоящей. О лжи, которой нас кормил Всеотец. Истории о ледяных великанах, врагах Асгарда, — вот, что я помню. Я помню кошмары, я помню сказки, которыми пугали детей. О тех самых монстрах, которых ты поклялся уничтожить. Я и есть этот монстр! Ты хотел убить их всех, не так ли? А как же я? Убил ли бы ты меня за то, кто я на самом деле?

Локи замолчал. От слов болело горло. Он ждал.

Наконец, их взгляды встретились.

— Отец должен был рассказать тебе. Нам обоим. Если бы я знал...

— Что? Если бы ты знал, кто я на самом деле, что бы ты сделал?

Тор нахмурился.

— Неважно, что в наших жилах течет разная кровь, ты всё равно останешься моим братом, Локи.

Он сделал шаг вперед.

— Забудь об отравляющей разум мечте. Вернись домой. У нас всё получится, если мы будем вместе.

— Я не могу, — с горечью произнес Локи и сел на камень. — Пять. Четыре.

— Локи, — начал Тор.

— Три. Два.

Яркая вспышка света упала с небес, и Железный Человек утащил Тора за собой.

В этот раз Локи не ушел с хэликэрриера. Когда Бартон пришел с охраной, он приказал одному из них нажать красную кнопку. Стеклянная клетка полетела вниз и ушла глубоко под землю.

Тор вытащил его из-под завала.

— Локи! Локи! Ты слышишь меня?

Лицо Тора расплывалось перед глазами, появлялось и вновь исчезало. Локи чувствовал во рту вкус крови и пыли. Казалось, каждая кость в его теле была сломана.

— Не уходи, Локи. Пожалуйста, держись.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи придерживался одного и того же сценария, но больше не находил в нем никакого удовольствия. Бартон, Селвиг, тессеракт. Он споткнулся. Из-за многочисленных ран, оставшихся с прошлого раза, сил едва хватало на то, чтобы встать и идти. Научная база взорвалась. Он всё еще кашлял кровью, когда Бартон сообщил ему, что им нужно глазное яблоко.

Проклятое глазное яблоко.

Он на мгновение замешкался, сгорая от нестерпимой боли, и Капитану Роджерсу этого хватило, чтобы взять верх. Это почти не имело значения. Появился Железный Человек и отбросил его обратно на лестницу. Доспехи растворились в воздухе раньше, чем Старк закончил свои угрозы. На сердце было удивительно тяжело, когда он забрался в джет и занял место.

Разразилась буря, на крышу приземлился Тор. Железный Человек потянулся к шлему.

— Это всего лишь мой брат, — произнес Локи, не задумываясь.

— Кто? — спросил Роджерс.

Открылся шлюз, и появился Тор. Выражение его лица было суровым.

— Тор, пожалуйста, не нужно, — Локи отпрянул в сторону, когда брат попытался схватить его.

— Я пришел, чтобы положить конец твоим играм, Локи. — прорычал Тор, но прекратил свои попытки поднять брата с места.

— Как и они.

Локи наблюдал, как трое мужчин оценивающе смотрят друг на друга.

— Тор, это Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс. В костюмах они Железный Человек и Капитан Америка. Джентльмены, это мой брат.

Тор бросил на него острый взгляд, но не запротестовал, когда позади него закрылся шлюз грузового отсека.

— Я должен вернуть Локи в Асгард, чтобы предать его суду.

— Отдаст куб — и он весь твой, — беззаботно ответил Старк.

Локи вздохнул и откинул голову назад, касаясь затылком корпуса джета.

— У меня его нет.

— Где тессеракт? — спросил Роджерс.

Локи поднял бровь.

— Ты думаешь, я скажу вам просто потому, что вы спросили?

— Почему бы и нет?

Локи размышлял пару секунд. Капитан Роджерс был единственным, кто проявил доброту по отношению к нему за все эти ужасные дни.

— Локи, ты в порядке? — на удивление мягко спросил Тор.

Локи взмахнул рукой и, на мгновение, его одеяние исчезло, открывая их взгляду голые руки и грудь. Вся кожа была покрыта синими и черными гематомами, едва зажившими шрамами и порезами, оставшимися после того, как клетка разбилась при ударе об землю. Еще одно движение — и броня вновь вернулась.

— Что произошло с тобой? — спросил потрясенный увиденным Роджерс.

— Вы не поверите мне, если я расскажу, — устало отозвался Локи.

— Это читаури сотворили такое с тобой? — спросил Тор, вставая в защитную позу между братом и остальными.

Локи обдумал вопрос. Он не знал, как связать между собой все его решения так, чтобы они сформировали нужную цепочку событий, способную дать ответ: почему возникла временная петля и как из неё выбраться. Началось ли это с читаури? Нет, потому что он никогда бы не узнал об их существовании, если бы не упал с Биврёста. Он никогда бы не упал с Биврёста, если бы Тор не разрушил его, и Тор не разрушил бы мост, если бы Локи не попытался уничтожить Йотунхейм.

Всё это привело его к выбору, который сделал не он. Один сам решил забрать его из мира ледяных великанов как военный трофей. Был ли Локи залогом мира между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом? Был ли Локи тем самым козырем, который Всеотец держал при себе всё это время?

Его не заперли в стеклянной клетке. Вместо этого Локи отвели в медотсек, пусть даже связанным и в сопровождении охраны.

Голоса он услышал раньше, чем мужчины вошли.

— ... вы взяли меня, чтобы я возглавил команду, директор. Это было моё решение, — сказал Роджерс.

— Я же не думал, что ты запишешься в сестры милосердия.

Локи закрыл глаза. Было так приятно лежать на чем-то действительно удобном. Оковы на запястьях и лодыжках были достаточно свободными и не врезались в его ноющее тело сильнее, чем он мог вынести.

— И вот мы снова встретились, — громко произнес Фьюри.

Локи чуть повернул голову и открыл глаза.

— Снова и снова. Я потерял счёт.

— У него, возможно, серьезное сотрясение, — прошептал Роджерс директору.

Локи подавил смешок.

— Я всё слышу, Капитан.

Щёки Роджерса чуть заалели.

— Покажи ему. Покажи ему то же, что и нам на джете.

Локи со вздохом подчинился. Он ничего не ожидал от директора ЩИТА. Вне всяких сомнений, Фьюри будет лгать и манипулировать без задней мысли. Нет границ тому, что он бы желал сделать с врагом ЩИТА.

— И что же это меняет, Капитан? — спросил Ник. Ожидаемо.

— Я хочу знать, что произошло. Вы про это ничего не рассказали.

— Думаете, это сделали мы?

— А это правда? — с холодной решимостью спросил Роджерс.

Локи с интересом наблюдал за ними.

— Директор, вы не должны позволить ему узнать о Фазе 2. Просто небольшой совет.

Роджерс нахмурился.

— Что за Фаза 2?

Фьюри вцепился взглядом в Локи.  
  
— Какого черта ты знаешь об этом?

— Коулсон выстрелил в меня из одной из ваших игрушек. Двести восемьдесят раз.

— Это невозможно. — Фьюри повернулся к Роджерсу. — Очевидно, он играет с вами, Капитан. Коулсон никогда даже раза в одной комнате с ним не находился. Не говоря уже о трех сотнях.

Локи сел на кушетке, морщась от боли.

— Коулсон уже попросил тебя расписаться на его коллекционных карточках?

Роджерс выглядел озадаченным.

— Как ты узнал о них?

— Агент Бартон, — быстро вставил Фьюри. — Без сомнений, это он выдал данную информацию.

— У Бартона превосходный голос, и он знает все песни из мюзикла Злая.

— Что? — одновременно спросили Ник и Стив.

— Не могли бы вы так любезно, — Локи заёрзал и попытался устроиться поудобнее. — принести мне чашку кофе. И журнальчик.

— Я ничего не собираюсь тебе приносить, — начал Фьюри.

— Я достану кофе. — Роджерс направился к двери, игнорируя протестующий взгляд директора.

— Что ж, отлично.

Фьюри повернулся к Локи и скрестил руки на груди. Он жестом приказал охране отойти на несколько шагов.

— Я не знаю, что за игру ты ведешь, но обязательно выясню.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь.

— Ты грозишь миру войной, крадешь неподвластную тебе силу, говоришь о мире и убиваешь ради забавы. Ты вверг меня в глубокое отчаяние. А этому радоваться не стоит.

— Думаете, это то, что я совершил?

Внутри Локи поднялась волна раздражения, которая затмила собой боль и отчаяние, в глубины которого он опустился.

— Вы считаете, что я союзник этим созданиям. Но я нечто большее, чем ваш ручной пёс. Я служу верховному господину. Мне не сулили никаких наград, лишь угрожали смертью и обещали невыносимую боль. Вы думаете, читаури знакомы сочувствие или милосердие? Когда придет он, вы познаете настоящее отчаяние.

Холодный отблеск в глазе Фьюри, изменился. Это произошло почти незаметно, настолько тонко, что можно было принять за блик света.

— Кто этот «он»?

Локи сглотнул и отвел взгляд, вновь растягиваясь на кушетке.

— Это не имеет значения.

Он был вымотан, всё его тело ныло от ран. Понадобится еще несколько временных повторов, чтобы полностью восстановиться. В следующий раз он заставит Бартона отвезти их куда-нибудь, где можно спокойно отдохнуть.

Фьюри наконец-то ушел, когда стало понятно, что Локи больше не скажет ни слова.  
Роджерс оказался верным своему слову и принес ему кофе. Он был почти таким же невкусным, как тот в отеле Вегаса, но приятно согревал и помог Локи почувствовать себя чуть лучше. Капитан устроился на стуле и остался наблюдать. Он выглядел очень молодо благодаря патриотичным цветам своего сине-бело-красного костюма. Его голубые глаза сияли.

Локи поднял чашку с кофе и обвел рукой пространство вокруг себя.

— Мне следует поблагодарить тебя за гостеприимство.

— Ты ранен, — коротко ответил Роджерс.

— Слегка.

Стив едва заметно пожал плечами.

— Я немного знаю об асгардцах.

— И еще меньше о ледяных великанах, я уверен.

Локи поднес чашку к губам и отпил еще немного кофе. Когда он заметил замешательство на лице Роджерса, бог вздохнул.

— Вне сомнений, Тор сообщил вам, что я ему не кровный брат.

— Он сказал, что тебя усыновили.

Локи с горечью рассмеялся.

— Можно и так сказать.

— А как бы сказал ты?

— Меня украли. Как и многие сокровища и оружие, что Всеотец крал на протяжении веков. Мои настоящие родители бросили меня во время войны с Асгардом, оставив умирать. Полагаю, я был нежеланным ребенком. Маленький, слабый, болезненный.

Он поставил чашку на колено, всматриваясь в темную жидкость.

— Ты можешь вернуться и найти их.

— Я убил своего родного отца. Я не знаю, кем была моя мать, и как я могу найти её.

— Ох.

Роджерс подвинулся на стуле.

— Это всё усложняет.

— Ледяные великаны — монстры, Капитан.

Стив молча наблюдал за ним несколько минут.

— Ты считаешь себя монстром.

— Тяжело изменить обстоятельства своего рождения.

Локи подвинулся назад и прижался спиной к стене.

— Я смог, — на губах Роджерса появилась слабая улыбка. — Я был очень хилым ребенком. Никто не обращал на меня внимания, разве что случайно. Мне отказали все рекрутеры, к которым я приходил. Пока Эрскин не нашел меня, я ничего из себя не представлял.

— Ах, да. И потом ты стал тем, кого мы видим сегодня. Эрскин изменил твою сущность? Или же просто физическую форму?

На лице Роджерса промелькнуло удивление, и Локи задумался, что оно значило.

— Была причина, почему выбрали именно тебя, не так ли? Не из-за твоего тела, нет. Было что-то еще. Что же?

Роджерс почувствовал себя неловко, и на его щеки вновь вернулся румянец.

— Эрскин сказал, что сыворотка усилит всё то, что уже есть в человеке. Хорошее становится великим, плохое — ужасным.

— Разумеется.

Локи отпил еще немного кофе.

— Что за Фаза 2?

— Оружие. А что ты ожидал ЩИТ сделает с тессерактом? Разумеется, они ничего тебе не рассказали.

— Это ты узнал у Бартона? Агента ЩИТА, которого ты подчинил.

Неприятное чувство прошило Локи насквозь.

— Да. Боюсь, это значит, что он не мог солгать мне, а значит у тебя нет причин сомневаться в его словах. Только в моих. Но, если ты будешь искать сосуд с тессерактом, ты найдешь то оружие, о котором я говорю.

Роджерс с серьезным лицом обдумывал информацию.

— Мы могли бы помочь тебе. Если тебе нужна защита.

— Сомневаюсь, что Фьюри настолько щедр.

— Я прослежу за этим, — быстро отозвался Стив.

Локи приподнял чашку.

— Ты единственный в этом мире, кто был добр ко мне.

Он допил остатки кофе и неуклюже отставил чашку в сторону. Цепи натянулись до предела.

— Ты голоден?

Локи вновь осторожно лег на спину и закрыл глаза. Ему требовался отдых.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, Капитан. Твой Эрскин был прав.

Когда пришла команда Бартона, они подбили хэликэрриер и едва сумели освободить Локи прежде, чем их поймал Тор. После всё шло как обычно. Локи уже давно перестал пытаться подчинить скипетром Старка и поэтому просто выкидывал его из окна.

— Локи! — крикнул Тор, приземлившись на балконе. — Останови тессеракт или я его разнесу!

— Я не смогу.

Локи неторопливо спускался по ступенькам. Он не нападал и даже не поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, решит ли Тор атаковать его.

— Посмотри! Посмотри вокруг! Думаешь, это безумие — твой путь к трону?  
Локи намеренно не смотрел на город.

— Всегда считал иначе. Но у меня нет выбора. Я испробовал всё. Слышишь меня? Всё возможное. Я сжигал этот город дотла и спасал его. Я убивал и защищал. И это ни к чему не привело.

— Ты несёшь бред.

— Не стоит волноваться, брат, — обернулся Локи и впервые за всё время улыбнулся. — Сегодня твои друзья одержат победу, и ты вернешь меня обратно в Асгард.

Тор грозно прищурился.

— Не испытывай моё терпение ложью, Локи.

Локи осторожно положил скипетр на пол.

— Ты нужен в другом месте. Иди к Капитану Роджерсу.

— Локи...  
Он спрыгнул с балкона на летающее устройство, промчавшееся рядом с ним. В этот раз Халк не пришел к нему.

Когда они отправились на площадь, чтобы с помощью тессеракта перенестись обратно в Асгард, руки Локи оставались свободными. Кляп на него Тор тоже не надел. Они шли рядом, а потом одновременно взялись за ручки сосуда.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

— Я буду говорить только с Капитаном Америка, — громко произнес Локи. — Я никому не причиню вреда, если вы примете моё условие.

Фьюри поднял руку.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Мне необходимо пробить потолок, иначе энергия тессеракта уничтожит всю базу.

Селвиг бросился к одному из мониторов.

— Он прав. У нас всего три минуты до того, как ситуация станет критической.

Локи поднял скипетр и выстрелил в потолок. Он подошел к Фьюри и остальным, поспешно уворачиваясь от падающих обломков. Голубая энергия завихрилась и вырвалась на свободу, прорвавшись сквозь дыру и растворяясь в ночном воздухе.

— Не желаешь мне рассказать, что здесь происходит? — спросил Ник.

— Я бог Локи, из Асгарда.

— Локи? — спросил Селвиг. — Брат Тора?

— Да, — Локи крепче сжал скипетр. — Я служил читаури и их господину, потому что у меня не было выбора. Читаури завоевывают верность через боль. И после такого предательства меня несомненно убьют. Вы должны немедленно прекратить свои эксперименты с тессерактом, иначе они придут в ваш мир.

— Почему ты рассказываешь мне всё это?

— Потому что я устал от этого ада, в котором нахожусь. Ада, из которого я не могу сбежать. Должен быть выход. Должен быть выбор, который что-то изменит. И этот вариант развития событий я ещё не пробовал.

Он посмотрел на Селвига.

— Ты помог моему брату, когда он был изгнан нашим отцом. Помоги и мне.

— Я не знаю, что я могу сделать, — нервно ответил Селвиг, ища взглядом поддержки у Фьюри.

— Я проживаю одни и те же дни снова и снова. Это похоже на петлю времени, и она завязана на тессеракте. Есть определенные события, которые я не могу изменить. Или избежать. Всё ведет к ним, вне зависимости от того, что я делаю.

Все присутствующие смотрели на него так, словно он выжил из ума.

— Доктор Селвиг. Вы работали с отцом Джейн Фостер, вы знали его. Поэтому вы присматривали за ней.

— Откуда ты можешь знать об этом…

Локи повернулся к Клинту.

— Агент Бартон. Твой любимый мюзикл называется Злая.

Стрелок моргнул.

— Я никому не говорил об этом.

— Ты поёшь, когда выпьешь, — объяснил Локи.

— Эй, эй,— Фьюри поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Допустим, ты в самом деле застрял во временной петле или как это называется. Что ты хочешь от нас?

Локи замер. Он не был уверен в том, как ответить на этот вопрос.

— Помогите мне разорвать её.

— Что мы получим взамен, если поможем тебе?

Локи без колебаний выдержал пристальный взгляд Фьюри.

— Я буду договариваться только с Капитаном Америка. Я ничего не скажу, пока вы не приведете его ко мне.

Капитан так и не появился. Старк не успел вернуться через портал. Халк тайно жил в Индии в полной безопасности. ЩИТ держал Локи под замком до тех пор, пока за ним не пришёл Тор. Локи потребовалось несколько раз повторить подобный вариант развития событий, чтобы понять, что Фьюри соберет свою команду изгоев только в случае реальной угрозы.

Если, конечно, Локи сам не станет этой реальной угрозой.

**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи шёл по своему избитому пути с мрачной непреклонностью. Бартон, Селвиг, тессеракт, проклятое глазное яблоко. За ним пришли Капитан Америка и Железный Человек.

— Мне это не нравится, — произнес Роджерс, обращаясь к Старку.

— Что, наша реликвия слишком легко сдалась?

Нахмурившись, Роджерс оглянулся через плечо.

— Не в этом дело. Тебе не кажется всё это... знакомым? Я чувствую себя так, словно... — он замолчал и тряхнул головой. — Неважно.

— Словно что, Капитан? — спросил Локи, впервые подавая голос. Это было что-то новое.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Роджерс. — Просто ощущение дежа-вю, и только.

Над ними прогремел гром.

Прибыл Тор и вытащил Локи из джета.

— Я по тебе скучал, — сказал Локи, когда они приземлились в лесу.

— Думаешь, я в игры играть пришел? — спросил Тор.

Локи встал, морщась от боли.

— Полагаю, ты должен радоваться тому, что снова здесь. На твоей любимой Земле.

Мьёльнир с глухим стуком упал на камни. Тор схватил брата, в его руках чувствовалась сила.

— Я думал, что ты мертв.

— Возможно, так оно и есть, — ответил Локи.

Тор схватил его за шею и немного сжал.

— Забудь о тессеракте, забудь об отравляющей разум мечте. Вернись домой.

— Придут читаури. Их господин не остановится, пока не завладеет им.

Тор нахмурился.

— О каком господине ты говоришь?

Локи отстранился и отошел, ощущая сразу все больные места.

— Он известен как Танос. Он гораздо более силен, чем ты можешь вообразить, брат. У меня не было выбора. У меня нет выбора.

— Локи, — тон брата смягчился. — Ты должен вернуться домой.

Локи покачал головой.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я желаю находиться здесь?

— Где тессеракт?

Локи сел на скалу, молча отсчитывая секунды.

Яркая вспышка света упала с небес, и Железный Человек утащил Тора за собой.

Его заперли в стеклянной клетке на хэликэрриере. Слова Тора о том, что в тени скрывался кто-то, гораздо более опасный, чем Локи, не были услышаны. Он играл свою роль: обменялся любезностями с Черной Вдовой, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме опустошающего отчаяния, после своих слов.

Где-то снаружи взревел Халк.

Человек, которого для него нашёл Бартон, пришёл и выпустил Локи из клетки. Он оставил вместо себя иллюзию, стоящую на его месте, и отправился за скипетром в лабораторию ЩИТА.

Капитан Америка и Железный Человек пытались починить сломанную турбину.

Когда Капитан Америка упал с хэликэрриера, Локи поймал его за запястье и втянул обратно в безопасное место.

— Локи? — Роджерс в изумлении смотрел на него, не веря своим глазам.

— Я не могу предотвратить то, что произойдет дальше, Капитан Роджерс. — прокричал Локи, стараясь быть громче шума поврежденного хэликэрриера.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Придут читаури. Я не смогу остановить их,— Локи отпустил Роджерса. — Они не должны победить. Слышишь меня?

Роджерс открыл рот, желая сказать что-то, но остановился и склонил голову набок, слушая, что говорит Тони по системе связи. Он быстро обернулся, ища взглядом Старка.

Локи ушёл, чтобы вернуться в клетку как раз в тот момент, когда нужно было пронзить острым концом скипетра Коулсона.

— Нет! — крикнул Тор, запертый в клетке.

Локи нажал кнопку, открывающую шлюз в полу. Клетка полетела вниз, к земле, и Тор вместе с ней.

— Ты проиграешь, — сказал Коулсон.

— Я знаю.

Локи прошёл вперед и встал на колени, забирая из рук Коулсона оружие прежде, чем он мог выстрелить. Он вытянул руку и мягко положил ладонь поверх раны на груди агента.

— Я могу дать тебе время. Всего несколько минут. Я замедлю биение сердца и ток крови. Возможно, этого будет достаточно, чтобы Фьюри успел спасти тебя. Но остальные должны поверить, что ты мертв. Иначе они проиграют.

Коулсон с удивлением таращился на него.

— Что-то, что объединит их, — слабо прошептал он.

— И это вы, агент Коулсон. Я проживал этот момент тысячи раз; это единственный выход.  
  
Локи поднялся. Со скипетра капала кровь.

Открылся портал, читаури пришли на Землю.

Халк впечатал его в пол Башни Старка.

— Если вам уже все равно, дайте промочить горло.

Локи сел, справляясь с болью. Он ничего не ждал.

Капитан Америка принёс ему стакан воды.

Локи с подозрением принял его.

— Ты предпочитаешь идти своим путём.

— Не сильно голоден. Встречусь с ними там позже.  
  
Его лицо всё еще было грязным, с пятнами сажи и светлыми дорожками от капель пота.

— Почему ты спас меня тогда, на хэликэрриере?

— Ты бы всё равно смог спастись сам. Я просто поберег твоё время.

Локи сделал глоток, смывая вкус крови во рту.

— Ты сказал, что читаури придут, и ты не сможешь их остановить. Зачем мне знать об этом?

— Потому что это правда.

— Как я могу верить тебе?

Локи был готов рассмеяться.

— Не можешь. Но это не имеет значения.

— Я не понимаю.

— В самолёте ты сказал, что чувствуешь, как будто бы уже делал это. Дежа-вю, так ты это назвал?

Локи допил воду и поставил стакан на ступеньку рядом с ним.

— Я проживаю эти шесть дней снова и снова. Я видел бесчисленное множество вариантов развития событий, каждый из которых был результатом выбора, сделанного мной.

Роджерс устало опустился рядом с Локи. Он не отрывал взгляда от провалов разрушенных окон и дыма, поднимавшегося от города.

— Ты не должен быть нам врагом, Локи.

— У меня есть выбор?

Локи обвел рукой осколки стекла, разбитый пол и разрушенный город за пределами башни.  
  
— Я не могу остановить это. Я пытался. Я бросал тессеракт в океан, я сжигал его, пытался уничтожить. И не смог.

Роджерс нахмурился.

— Похоже, Халк немного перестарался.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, как безумно это звучит? — рассмеялся он и печально покачал головой. — За всё то время, что я проживаю эти шесть дней, ты единственный, кто был добр ко мне.

Он взял стакан и повертел его в руках, рассматривая, словно редкое насекомое.

— Положим, я верю тебе, — начал Роджерс. Он всё еще хмурился. — Что это значит?

— Я не знаю, — устало отозвался Локи. — Завтра Тор попытается вернуть меня в Асгард, но вместо этого я просто вернусь к тому моменту, как пришёл в этот мир, и всё начнется сначала.

— Может быть, это должно тебя чему-то научить?

Локи поднял бровь.

— Я прожил десятки земных лет, повторяя эти шесть дней. Сомневаюсь, что мне ещё есть, чему учиться. Никто из вас ничего не помнит.

— Что случится с тобой? — Роджерс посмотрел в сторону. — Если у Тора получится вернуть тебя в Асгард?

— Какое-нибудь наказание. Казнь, возможно, — пожал плечами Локи. Он не беспокоился о том, что в скором времени может вернуться в Асгард. — Мидгард не единственный мир, который я пытался уничтожить.

Глаза Капитана распахнулись от ужаса, когда он повернулся.

— Зачем? За этим тоже стояли читаури?

— Попытка уничтожить Йотунхейм была исключительно моим решением. В то время Асгард воевал с Йотунхеймом, если это имеет значение. Хотя, полагаю, это тоже было из-за меня.  
Локи не ждал, что его слова что-то прояснят. Казалось, что смертные четко разграничивают лишь черное и белое, хоть их жизни и весь мир отливали оттенками серого.

— Ты начал войну? Еще одну войну?

Локи глубоко вздохнул, морщась от боли в ребрах.

— Если ты еще не заметил — я не самый хороший человек.

— Тор сказал, что у тебя не было выбора. Что читаури заставили тебя сделать это.

— Это имеет значение? — Он увяз в болоте ужаса и крови ещё до пыток читаури, до их угроз.

— Для меня — да, — мягко ответил Роджерс.

Локи обдумывал его слова несколько долгих мгновений.

— Тор и я сражались. В последний раз, когда я видел Асгард, он разрушил Биврёст, чтобы я не уничтожил Йотунхейм. Я упал в бездну. Оставаться в Асгарде не было причин: семья, которая была ненастоящей, жизнь, которая была ложью. Я попал на мрачную заброшенную луну, где читаури нашли меня, а они не отличаются щедрым гостеприимством.

— Что они сделали? — спросил Роджерс.

— А как обращаются с пленниками здесь? — ответил вопросом Локи. — Что происходит с подозреваемыми в шпионаже и теми, кому нельзя доверять? С вашими террористами. С теми, кого опасается ЩИТ.

— Думаю, это явно не предполагает чай с печеньками.

Локи не мог не засмеяться. На лице Капитана появилось странное смущенное выражение.  
  
— Тебе следует чаще шутить, Капитан.

Щёки Роджерса стали пунцовыми, и он смущенно улыбнулся, глядя на пол под своими ботинками.

— Подумай об этом, хорошо? Тебе не обязательно быть нашим врагом.

Настала очередь Локи любоваться полом.

— Я и не желал быть вам врагом.

— А Тору? — удивительно мягко отозвался Роджерс. — Он твой брат.

— Да, и я не верю, что когда-нибудь судьба избавит меня от этого идиота.

— Семья есть семья. Даже если порой хочется кого-то из них убить, ты их всё равно любишь.

Стив дотронулся до руки Локи, всего на мгновение и так мягко, как никогда прежде.

— Ну, если завтра для тебя всё начнется сначала... Думаю, мне следует пожелать удачи.

Локи улыбнулся, и его улыбка была искренней, настоящей.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи внезапно осознал, что события разворачиваются раздражающе медленно. Он терял терпение, беспокоился, а к тому времени, как он прибыл в Германию, его нервы трепетали, и это ощущение было скорее приятным. Локи придерживался сценария, осторожно избегая любых действий, способных увести его от желанного развития событий. Он изящно балансировал между ситуацией, когда он был свободен в своих решениях, и когда импровизация могла разрушить замысловатую цепь взаимосвязанных событий.

— Мне это не нравится, — произнес Роджерс, обращаясь к Старку.

— Что, наша реликвия слишком легко сдалась?

Нахмурившись, Роджерс оглянулся через плечо.

— Это кажется знакомым. Словно я уже делал это раньше. Каким-то образом.

Он покачал головой.

— Дежа-вю, наверное.

Над ними прогремел гром.

Роджерс поднял голову.

— Еще один асгардец?

— Что? — спросил Старк, уже потянувшись к шлему.

Тор вытащил Локи из джета.

— Я по тебе скучал, — сказал Локи, когда они приземлились в лесу.

— Думаешь, я в игры играть пришел? — спросил Тор.

Локи встал, морщась от боли.

— Полагаю, ты должен радоваться тому, что снова здесь. На твоей любимой Земле.

Мьёльнир с глухим стуком упал на камни. Тор схватил брата, в его руках чувствовалась сила.

— Я думал, что ты мертв.

Локи сглотнул горечь в горле. Скованно, неловко подавшись вперед, он положил ладони на руки Тора и наклонился так, чтобы лоб слегка коснулся его плеча.

— Мне жаль, брат.

Тор сжал его в объятиях до боли.

— Вернись домой, Локи. Пожалуйста.

— Я не могу прекратить это, Тор, — произнес Локи, подняв голову. Он крепко держался за Тора, желая, чтобы Железный Человек никогда не пришёл за ним. — Ты должен понимать.

— Нет ничего невозможного. Если мы вместе.

Тор робко улыбнулся. Локи отпрянул от него.

— Я бы отдал всё на свете, чтобы это было правдой.

Яркая вспышка света упала с небес, и Железный Человек утащил Тора за собой.

Разразилась Война.

Капитан Америка принёс ему стакан воды.

Локи с благодарностью принял его.

— Ты предпочитаешь идти своим путём.

— Не сильно голоден. Встречусь с ними там позже.

Его лицо всё еще было грязным, с пятнами сажи и светлыми дорожками от капель пота. Стив сковырнул присохшую грязь с сапог. Он выглядел задумчивым.

— Возможно, это прозвучит безумно.

— Сильно сомневаюсь.

Локи сделал глоток, смывая вкус крови во рту.

— Ты и я... мы когда-нибудь?.. Встречались раньше?

— Возможно, — осторожно ответил Локи.

— Меня разморозили, ну, всего лишь неделю назад, я полагаю. Поэтому я более чем уверен, что мы никогда не виделись прежде. — Роджерс внимательно рассматривал город. — Но у меня такое чувство, что я почему-то тебя знаю.

— Встречались в прошлой жизни, быть может.

— Ты не должен быть нам врагом, Локи. — Роджерс повернулся, пристально смотря на него.

— Я немногое могу сделать для того, чтобы не быть вашим врагом.

— Это из-за читаури?

Локи сделал ещё глоток. Читаури. О них он еще толком и не подумал. Пока он заперт в этой бесконечной петле времени из шести дней, читаури проигрывали, и тессеракт не попадал им в руки.

Каковы будут последствия, если корабль читаури не будет уничтожен?

— Локи, — обеспокоенно спросил Роджерс. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Я не желаю быть твоим врагом, Капитан. Ты единственный в этом мире, кто был добр ко мне.

Он допил остатки воды и отставил стакан в сторону.

— А был ли шанс у других проявить доброту?

— В этом нет смысла.

Но он не мог отрицать, что внутри него зародилась крохотная надежда, которая продолжала расти.

Каким-то образом временная петля начала действовать и на Капитана. Возможно, это был лишь вопрос времени, когда он по-настоящему вспомнит предыдущие варианты развития событий. Локи не знал, как это могло получиться, но надежда было поистине ошеломляющей.

Он так долго был один. Это меняло всё.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Капитан Роджерс стоял перед ним, расправив плечи и подняв голову. Он был одет в гражданское. Вокруг него были всё те же знакомые лица и несколько новых: Фьюри, Бартон, Селвиг и Коулсон. Роджерс кивнул на потолок и в сторону сгустка энергии голубого цвета, оставшегося после нестабильности в портале.

Локи направил скипетр и пробил в потолке дыру. Энергия вырвалась на свободу, растворяясь в ночном небе над ними.

— Я не очень понимаю, почему я здесь, — сбивчиво начал Роджерс. — Почему-то я знал, что ты будешь здесь. Надеюсь, ты объяснишь мне, что происходит, так как ЩИТ считает, что я сошёл с ума. На самом деле я тоже склоняюсь к тому, что потерял рассудок.

Фьюри скрестил руки на груди, смотря на Локи таким взглядом, словно перед ним лежала невероятно ядовитая змея.

— Я бы и сам не отказался от объяснения.

Они забрали его на хэликэрриер, который плыл по небу, рассекая тучи, словно айсберг — океанские волны.

Локи сидел за одним столом с агентами ЩИТА. Он рассказал обо всём. О войне с ледяными великанами, о том, как Один нашёл его в Йотунхейме и вырастил, как собственного сына, об изгнании Тора и разрушении Биврёста. Он поведал о заключении у читаури, о боли, которую приносили руки Другого, об их темном господине Таносе и его желании завладеть тессерактом. Не забыл он и о временной петле.

— Разве такое возможно? — посмотрел Фьюри на Селвига.

— Нет ничего невозможного.

Селвиг всё еще пребывал в страхе, слишком хорошо помня то время, когда Тор появился в Мидгарде и Локи отправил за ним Разрушителя.

ЩИТ не позволил Локи покинуть хэликэрриер, но и за пленника его не держали. Большую часть своего времени он проводил с Капитаном Америка. Они разговаривали о странностях Мидгарда и о том, каким он был прежде, чем Стив замёрз во льдах. Локи рассказывал ему истории об Асгарде и приключениях Тора.

Как по расписанию, о прибытии Тора известил гром. Он отнесся к словам Локи о странных событиях с той же недоверчивостью, что и остальные, но был очень рад, что сейчас этому миру ничего не угрожает.

На следующее утро за завтраком Роджерс поставил чашку кофе на стол прямо перед Локи.  
  
— Думаю, теперь ты можешь звать меня Стив.

Локи улыбнулся. Злость, горечь и страх, что отравляли его так долго, ослаблялись в присутствии неизменно спокойного солдата. Возможно, в этот раз петля разорвется; возможно, ему позволят остаться.

С помощью тессеракта Тор возвращается в Асгард один.

Через два дня Тор вновь появляется на Земле. Избитый, весь в крови, он только что с поля битвы.

Читаури пришли в Асгард после возвращения Тора. Среди первых умерших была Воинственная троица. Асгард пал. Даже Один, Всеотец, принял смерть от рук Таноса. Тор едва смог сбежать, использовав тессеракт еще раз, чтобы перенестись в Мидгард.

Локи убедил Тора вновь вернуться в Асгард; в этот раз Локи отправился с ним.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи пытался.

Десятки раз, сотни раз. Больше сотни раз. Он испробовал все варианты событий, до которых только мог додуматься.

Локи продолжал стараться.

Решения не было.

Капитан Роджерс не помнил события от и до, но, казалось, что какие-то обрывки оставались в его сознании. Словно отголоски сна, так он сказал. Локи не знал, почему. Не могли предложить этому объяснения ни Селвиг, ни Старк; они успевали лишь понять суть временной петли и начать обдумывать её, а потом всё начиналось сначала.

Если кто-то и должен был помнить, спорили они между собой, так это Бартон. В конце концов, именно он находился под влиянием скипетра. Но это был не Бартон.

Прозвучал тихий стук в дверь, ведущую в небольшую комнату на хэликерриере, в которой жил Локи. Иногда; иногда жил. Локи промолчал и даже не двинулся. Он сидел в изголовье узкой кровати, облокотившись на стену.

— Локи? — Роджерс осторожно открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. — Могу я войти?

— Тор вернулся? — спросил Локи. В тишине его голос звучал глухо и надломлено.

— Ещё нет. — Он толкнул дверь плечом, в его руках был поднос. — Ты не вышел к ужину.

Локи даже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз ел.

— Я не голоден.

— Тебе нужно поесть. — Роджерс поставил поднос на кровать, рядом с ногами Локи, и поднялся, чтобы закрыть дверь. — Я не уйду, пока ты не поешь.

Локи чувствовал, как утекают секунды. Что если в этот раз Тор не вернется, и временная петля не запустится вновь? Каждый раз, когда Тор возвращался в Асгард один, читаури и Танос шли за ним.

Асгард терпел поражение.

— Локи, — напомнил о себе Роджерс.

К этому моменту он уже хорошо знал, что Роджерс может быть таким же упрямым, как Тор. Вместо того чтобы спорить, он смиренно склонился над подносом. Еда была безвкусной; он жевал и глотал, не интересуясь, что это за блюдо.

— Ты собираешься попробовать снова? — спросил Роджерс.

— Я должен. Должен быть выход. Я могу что-то изменить так, чтобы добиться нужного результата.

Локи остановился и глубоко вздохнул. Его руки немного тряслись. Он не знал, заметил ли это Капитан.

— Я буду там.

Роджерс мягко коснулся кончиками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони Локи. Всего на мгновение.

Этот успокаивающий жест был очень знакомым. Локи согнул запястье и переплел их пальцы, поймав руку Роджерса в легкий захват. То было неосознанное движение, выражение стремления к чему-то надежному; Капитан был таким же надежным и настоящим, как и всё в Мидгарде. Сознание Локи было сконцентрировано на том, что он мог бы изменить в следующем повторе петли, и на поглощении остатков еды. Несмотря на все возражения, он был голоден.

Локи бездумно выводил большим пальцем ленивые полукружия вверх и вниз по запястью Роджерса.

— Возможно, если я вернусь в Асгард один, — размышлял он вслух.

Роджерс прочистил горло. Его глаза неотрывно следили за узором, который Локи медленно рисовал на его коже.

— Тор не согласится на такое.

— Да, наверное, не согласится, — признал Локи. Он доел всю еду, что была на подносе, и, наконец, вспомнил, как она называлась. Спагетти с фрикадельками — вот что представлял собой его ужин.

— Могу я принести тебе что-нибудь еще? — В голосе Роджерса неожиданно прозвучало напряжение. Прежде, чем Локи ответил, по интеркому заговорил Фьюри.

Тор вернулся. Асгард пал.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Капитан Рожерс выглядел взволнованным: он несколько раз провёл рукой по волосам и так и не встретился с Локи взглядом.

Это было что-то новое.

Локи было о чем побеспокоиться помимо этого, поэтому он задвинул эти мысли куда-то на задворки сознания и сконцентрировался на работе. Он наконец-то убедил Тора позволить ему вернуться в Асгард в одиночестве.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Капитан Роджерс выглядел взволнованным.

Локи выстрелил в потолок базы, позволяя энергии тессеракта высвободиться, и сел на ступеньках со скипетром на коленях. Вокруг него падали осколки бетона и струилась пыль. Он не знал, что еще делать. Рядом раздались шаги, медленные и осторожные. Кто-то направлялся к нему.

— Привет. — Роджерс медленно опустился на ступеньки рядом с ним. — Как прошел последний раз?

— Если и есть способ предотвратить это, то я не могу найти его.

Лицо Локи скривилось от отчаяния. Так долго, так долго он мечтал увидеть падение Асгарда, и вот теперь он безнадежно искал путь его спасения. Но единственный выход, который был известен, требовал приведения читаури в Мидгард. Локи перешёл от ненависти к временной петле и желания её разорвать, к надежде найти такую последовательность действий, которая могла бы привести его к лучшему исходу событий.

— Выход есть. Ты найдешь его.

Его вера в Локи всё ещё была неожиданной. И незаслуженной, подумал Локи.

— Ты в порядке?

Локи попытался улыбнуться и кивнул в сторону Фьюри и остальных.

— ЩИТ ждёт, Капитан.

— Я более чем уверен, что просил называть меня Стивом. Возможно даже и не один раз.

Всё еще казалось странным, что кто-то верил ему. Другим снова и снова требовались объяснения, их нужно было убеждать, в то время как Стив мог зачастую интуитивно предугадывать события. Бегло взглянув в сторону, Локи заметил, что Капитан снова избегал встречи с ним взглядом, а его щёки были слегка розовыми.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, — сказал он. — Может быть, если ты введешь меня в курс дела, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. Вместе.

— Вместе, — повторил Локи. Это слово ощущалось незнакомым и хрупким для его языка.

— Две головы лучше, чем одна, верно?

Как только они прибыли на хэликэрриер, Стив умудрился найти игру, в которой нужно было управлять маленькими фигурками, вырезанными из незнакомой породы деревьев. Он отложил в сторону доску и просто сложил крохотных человечков кучей на столе.

— Покажи мне, что случилось в самый первый раз,— он взял одну из фигурок и протянул её. — Это ты.

Локи осторожно принял фигурку и подержал её в руке, возвращаясь мыслями к тому времени, когда он впервые пришёл сюда сквозь портал, созданный тессерактом. Он взял еще несколько фигурок из кучи.

— Я здесь.

Он провёл линию.

— Вот тут тессеракт. Фьюри, Бартон, Селвиг. Женщина. И еще несколько человек дальше в комнате, не уверен, сколько их было. Они убежали, как только началась схватка. Четверо были хорошо вооружены. Они были здесь и вот там.

Локи расставил их по местам и мягко перевернул, показывая, что убил их.

— Я подчинил Бартона, Селвига и еще одного мужчину. Бартон выстрелил в Фьюри.  
Он перевернул фигурку, которая была директором.

— Я, что? — спросил Клинт. Он заглядывал через плечо Стива и хмурился. — Что ты сделал?

— Я завладел твоим разумом. Это не было больно.

— Черта с два не больно! — запротестовал Бартон.

— Агент Бартон, — твердо остановил его Стив. — Прошу вас.

Локи достал ещё одну фигурку для агента Хилл.

— После этого я сбежал на машине с Бартоном и остальными. Хилл, Фьюри и Коулсон остались живы после обрушения научной базы. Портал, через который я пришёл, был нестабилен. Его энергия вызвала взрыв в том зале. Многие погибли.

Он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть удивление на лицах людей вокруг него. Всех, кроме Стива.

— Поэтому я пробил дыру в потолке после того, как пришёл, — чтобы высвободить энергию.

Никто не поблагодарил его.

Продолжив, Локи взял еще несколько фигурок, которые были нужны. Старк, Тор, Беннер, Капитан, Романов. Он показал агентам, как прошли его первые шесть дней в Мидгарде.  
Бартона передернуло, когда Локи рассказал про глазное яблоко.

Коулсон никак не отреагировал, когда он перевернул фигурку, обозначавшую его.  
Шариковую ручку использовали в качестве ядерной бомбы.

— Вот и всё.

Локи откинулся назад, подальше от фигурок, разбросанных перед ним.

— Я прожил тысячи вариантов этих шести дней. Я видел, как Нью-Йорк пылает. Я видел, как некоторые из вас или даже все — умирали. Есть вещи, которые взаимосвязаны между собой, хоть я и не понимаю, почему.

— Например? — спросил Старк. Он впервые заговорил с начала этой отвратительной игры.

— Если Стив навещает меня в клетке, Беннер остается собой. Если же приходит агент Романов, просыпается Халк. Вот это, думаю, не совсем зависит от меня. Скорее, какая-то изначальная нестабильность, которую я могу использовать для себя. Переломный момент.

Локи постучал пальцем по фигурке, представляющей Халка.

— Что происходит, если ты не убиваешь меня? — спросил Коулсон.

— Ваши Мстители терпят поражение в битве, — честно ответил Локи.

— Хорошо. Но есть еще некоторые непроясненные моменты.

Стив потянулся за целой горстью фигурок. Он расставил их подальше от основных.

— Танос. Другой. Читаури. Асгард. Их всех связывает тессеракт. Танос следует за тессерактом. Если он на Земле, то Танос отправляет тебя и читаури. Когда тессеракт возвращается в Асгард, читаури идут туда, и мир терпит поражение.

Локи вытянулся, чтобы перевернуть фигурку, символизирующую Асгард.

— Потому что в этом варианте событий Тони не взрывает бомбу рядом с базой читаури.

Стив скрестил руки на груди, задумчиво глядя на стол.

— Бомба имеет решающее значение?

Локи покачал головой, пытаясь детально вспомнить его первые временные повторения.

— Иногда да, иногда нет. Я так и не узнал, что влияет на это.

— Тогда открываем портал и отправляем туда бомбу. И никакой армии, чтобы захватить Асгард, — предложил Старк. — Все счастливы.

— Будет ли это иметь значение? Локи просто вернется к началу, как только Тор попытается вернуть его домой.

Бартон потянулся и взял маленькую фигурку, символизирующую его.

— Почему вообще появилась петля времени? Почему только Локи?

Ни у кого не было ответа.

— Ничего из того, что я пробовал, не разорвало петлю, — прямо сказал Локи. — Это может быть магия. Но она бы потребовала очень большой силы. Я не знаю, смог ли бы даже Всеотец сотворить что-то подобное. Предположим, что может.

— Почему?

— Если это заранее спланированное падение Асгарда, махинации Всеотца обычно призваны научить чему-то. — Локи пожал плечами и показал рукой в сторону стола. — Хоть я и не понял, какой урок должен был извлечь из всего этого.

Старк бездумно стучал пальцами по столу.

— С той же вероятностью использование тессеракта породило разлом во времени и пространстве, который связал две точки вместе и создал бесконечную петлю. Это могло произойти случайно. Без какого либо намерения или цели.

— Это не случайность, — задумчиво отозвался Стив. — Это не просто так.

Старк поднял бровь.

— Как ты можешь быть так уверен?

— Я просто знаю.

— Разумеется, Кэп. И всё-таки мы попробуем мой план. Что нам терять? — Старк отодвинулся от стола и поднялся. — Хватит с меня Сумеречной Зоны на этот вечер. Если я вам больше не нужен, терпеть не могу заставлять леди ждать.

Вскоре в комнате остались лишь Стив и Локи, сидевшие за столом с разбросанными по нему фигурками.

— Полагаю, хуже не будет, если мы попробуем.

Стив начал переставлять фигурки.

— Открываем портал на вершине Башни Старка. Получить иридий мы можем и никого не ранив. Уверен, что ЩИТ может задействовать связи. Готовим Старка и бомбу. Если у него есть день или два в запасе, возможно ему удастся как-то изменить костюм, чтобы мы точно знали, что он вернется назад. Или мы просто будем держать портал открытым, пока не увидим его.

Локи колебался. Он не упомянул те разы, когда Старк не успевал попасть в портал прежде, чем тот закрывался. Впервые он начал задумываться, какие еще отголоски событий Стив слышал или видел в своих снах.

— Думаешь, оно того стоит? — спросил Стив; его синие глаза внезапно замечают лишь Локи.

— Почему нет?— улыбнулся Локи.

Три дня спустя, Мстители собрались вместе. В этот раз Локи стоял рядом с ними и ждал боя в состоянии полной готовности. Хэликэрриер завис где-то неподалёку. ЩИТ эвакуировал близлежащие кварталы.

Открылся портал, читаури пришли на Землю.

Локи сражался плечом к плечу с Капитаном Америка и Тором, пока ЩИТ готовился нанести удар. Железный Человек протащил бомбу наверх и в портал. Он упал обратно на Землю. Халк поймал его. Агент Романов закрыла портал с помощью скипетра.

Здания были порушены, кто-то ранен, но ни один не умер в тот день.

Тор широко улыбался, протягивая сосуд с тессерактом брату, чтобы тот взялся за него. Глубоко вздохнув, Локи коснулся ручки сосуда.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Капитан Роджерс выглядел взволнованным.

Локи выстрелил в потолок базы, позволяя энергии тессеракта высвободиться, и сел на ступеньках. Он бросил скипетр на пол перед ним и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Он правда надеялся, что в этот раз всё закончится. Что всё будет иначе. Что же еще ждали от него?

— Привет, — Стив сел на ступеньку рядом с Локи. — Как всё прошло?

Локи не мог произнести ни одного связного слова. Смятение внутри него было невыносимым. В нем клубились разочарование, страх и острая злость на судьбу. Локи не мог представить себе вечность, в которой он проживал одни и те же шесть дней снова и снова, не задохнувшись от отчаяния.

Пальцы Стива легко коснулись тыльной стороны его ладони.

— Пойдем. Я знаю, что тебе нужно.

Локи очень сомневался в этом, но позволил Стиву поднять себя на ноги и последовал за ним. Он едва замечал остальных работников базы, которые стояли рядом с оборудованием, используемым для экспериментов с тессерактом.

— Роджерс, как вы думаете, что вы творите? — спросил Ник.

— Мы вернемся, — был ему ответ.

Локи последовал за ним на выход из базы, в теплый ночной воздух. Он был очень удивлен, когда Стив привёл его к мотоциклу. Капитан натянул темную кожаную куртку, которая была накинута на сиденье, и забрался на мотоцикл.

— Возможно, ты захочешь надеть что-то более... — Стив кивнул в сторону доспехов Локи.

Бог посмотрел на себя и изменил внешность на соответствующую облику тех мужчин, которых он видел на подобных средствах передвижения. Теперь с головы до ног Локи был одет в черную кожу, немного отличного фасона и стиля от того, к чему он привык.

— Забирайся.

Они поехали в ночь. Локи не спрашивал, куда они направлялись, а Стив не останавливался, чтобы сказать ему. Возможно, Стив сам не знал. Локи держался за талию Стива, а его взгляд был прикован к ночному небу с миллионами сверкающих звёзд, которое раскинулось над ними. Пустыня вокруг них была залита лунным светом. Пролетали миля за милей, ровный гул двигателя стал успокаивающим, словно колыбельная, и все его мысли растворились в тишине. Он не думал ни о чем, не ощущал ничего, кроме прикосновений кожаной одежды к телу и тепла там, где он прижимался к Стиву. Ветер игрался с его волосами, дергая и путая их так, что потом на его голове точно будет беспорядок.

Когда с краев неба начал подбираться восход, они остановились в маленьком городе. Мотель был небольшим, но чистым. Всё еще потерянные в тиши пустыни, они не разговаривали, пока заселялись и шли в крохотную закусочную, которая еще только открылась этим утром. В такой час единственными посетителями были те, кто также провёл ночь в дороге.

Они заказали кофе и блинчики. Во время еды царило молчание. Как только солнце, наконец, вышло из-за края пустыни, они вернулись в комнату мотеля.

Локи сел на край кровати и начал снимать с себя мгнослойное кожаное одеяние. Внезапно он почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим и хотел лишь одного: спать целую вечность. Или пока Тор не придет за ним, и его не заставят продолжить кошмар, в котором он жил.

— Это была единственная комната. —Стив стянул кожаную куртку с плеч и повесил её на спинку кресла. Потом он снял ботинки. — Ты спишь на кровати.

Впервые за всё время Локи заметил, что в комнате была лишь одна кровать.

— Не смеши меня. Это кресло не выдержит тебя.

Локи подвинулся назад и растянулся на правой половине кровати. Закрыв глаза, он пытался уцепиться за это спокойствие, наполнившее его разум после ночной гонки по шоссе среди пустыни. Всю свою жизнь ему казалось, что его сознание всегда было полно мечущихся и скачущих мыслей, а ни о каком умиротворении не могло быть и речи. Рядом с ним прогнулся матрас, подстраиваясь под вес Стива.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — тихо спросил Стив.

Локи кивнул, не в силах подобрать слов.

— Спасибо.

— Езда умиротворяет. Прочищает голову.

— Это точно. —Локи открыл глаза и уставился в запачканый потолок над ними. — Ты знаешь, где мы?

— Где-то в Аризоне, я думаю.

Локи не смог сдержать смех, забулькавший в горле.

— Мы потерялись?

— Полагаю, ЩИТ всё равно найдет нас рано или поздно, так?

— Это гораздо лучше, чем Вегас, — сказал Локи с улыбкой на губах.

— Ты был в Вегасе?

— Несколько раз.

Он мысленно вернулся в то время, когда Тор выломал дверь в комнату отеля, Капитан Америка принес ему кофе, а его щёки горели огнем от стыда.

— Может быть,мы поедем туда в следующий раз.

Локи повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. Капитан лежал рядом; его глаза были закрыты, и он выглядел полностью умиротворенным.

— В следующий раз?

— Ага. —Стив глубоко вздохнул. — Мы все застряли в этой временной петле, так ведь? Просто только ты один помнишь всё. И если я собираюсь прожить вечность, где снова и снова повторяются эти шесть дней, я могу провести их с тобой.

Локи поднялся на локтях, в изумлении глядя на Стива. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что не только он один был проклят и застрял в этих шести повторяющихся днях. Это верно, Локи был единственным, кто помнил всё, но для тех, кто не осознавал происходящее, временная петля была не меньшим наказанием. Их жизни точно так же застыли в этом обрывке времени, и они точно так же застряли здесь.

— Почему? — спросил он.

Стив открыл один глаз.

— Неделю назад я был заморожен во льдах. Сейчас всё куда лучше.

— Но почему?.. — Локи не мог закончить вопрос. Никто раньше не выбирал его. Любимым сыном всегда был Тор.

На лице Стива дрогнул мускул.

— Ты знаешь, каково это — чувствовать, как замерзаешь насмерть? Медленно. Как лёд окутывает тебя, и ты знаешь, что выхода нет. Сначала, ты сопротивляешься. Но потом ты принимаешь это, смиряешься. И затем ты просыпаешься в огромном новом мире. Всё двигается так быстро, здесь очень шумно и ярко, и часть меня просто хочет заползти обратно в лёд и остаться там.

Он замолчал, слова застревали в горле.

— Здесь у меня есть шесть дней. Шесть дней, которые никуда не ведут, и от этого кажется, что весь мир немного замедлился. Мне не нужно пытаться понять всё, мне не нужно беспокоиться, что наступит после шестого дня. Я просто хочу перевести дух.

Локи лёг на спину, обдумывая его слова. Он не мог найти умиротворение в том факте, что застрял во временной петле, но, возможно, всё было гораздо легче, если не помнить детали. Локи начал говорить прежде, чем осознал, что его губы двигаются.

— Когда я упал с Биврёста... ощущение было непередаваемым. Падение в пустоту, в космическое пространство между мирами, где царят лишь холод и темнота. Но я не мог замёрзнуть.

Он улыбнулся, вновь поворачиваясь к Стиву.

— Ледяные великаны не боятся холода. Поэтому я просто падал. Тишина была невыносимой. Было так тихо, что я слышал, как бьется моё сердце, как кровь бежит по моему телу. Я думал, что сойду с ума. Возможно, так оно и было. А потом я упал на ту заброшенную луну. Ты подумаешь, что это было больно, но это не так. Я упал на облако пыли, мягкое как перья, и оно поднялось надо мной, окутывая, словно шёлк. Там почти не было воздуха, такая слабая гравитация и атмосфера. Я помню, как давился пылью, когда она начала опадать на землю.

Матрас скрипнул, когда Стив повернулся на своей половине. Почти не раздумывая, он протянул руку, и кончики его пальцев коснулись тыльной стороны ладони бога. Для Локи казалось естественным, знакомым жестом повернуть запястье и переплести их пальцы вместе.

— Раса читаури живет по принципу улья, — продолжил он, всё еще глядя в потолок. — Безмозглые, но яростные. Они завоеватели, а не мирные поселенцы, скитающиеся в поисках миров для уничтожения. Они требуют подчинения и навязывают свою волю через боль. Другой может одним лишь прикосновением вызвать неописуемое страдание. Сначала я думал, что они нашли меня там по чистой случайности, но больше я в это не верю.

Если Тор с его Мьёльниром не смог предотвратить падение Асгарда, какая надежда была у Локи?

— Локи, — нерешительно спросил Стив. — Это уже случалось раньше?

Локи долгое мгновение смотрел на него. Он наблюдал, как десятки самых разных выражений появлялись и угасали на лице Стива, смотрел, как росло напряжение в его плечах. Наконец, он покачал головой.

— Нет. Это произошло впервые.

Он жестом показал на кровать и обвел рукой комнату.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Возможно, этот раз не будет последним.

Локи сглотнул, не доверяя своему голосу.

— Наверное, нет.

Он надеялся, что этот раз не станет последним.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи выстрелил в потолок базы, позволяя энергии тессеракта высвободиться. Он отдал скипетр агенту Коулсону без лишних слов.

Локи и Стив уехали на мотоцикле в ночь.

Наступил рассвет, и они молча ели в закусочной. Вокруг них сидели люди, не осознававшие, что они не в первый раз видят этих двоих. Как только солнце, наконец, вышло из-за края пустыни, они вернулись в комнату мотеля.

Локи сел на край кровати и начал снимать с себя мгнослойное кожаное одеяние.

— Это была единственная комната.

Стив стянул кожаную куртку с плеч и повесил её на спинку кресла. Потом он снял ботинки.

— Ты спишь на кровати.

— Не смеши меня.

Локи растянулся на кровати, лежа на спине и внимательно рассматривая потолок. Матрас рядом с ним прогнулся, подстраиваясь под вес Стива.

— Локи, — нерешительно, почти со стеснением начал Стив. — Кто такие ледяные великаны?

— Раса монстров. Враги Асгарда.

Стив долго смотрел на него, прежде чем заговорить вновь.

— Ты не монстр.

Почти не раздумывая, он протянул руку, и кончики его пальцев коснулись тыльной стороны ладони Локи. Он находил в этом странное утешение. Локи повернул ладонь и позволил их пальцам переплестись. На мгновение бог задумался, показать ли Стиву свою истинную йотунскую форму, но Локи не знал, мог ли он вообще так делать по своей воле. Он никогда не хотел попробовать.

— Как ты знаешь, где меня искать? — спросил Локи.

Брови Стива сдвинулись, он размышлял.

— Это сон. Каждый раз один и тот же сон, я полагаю. Я вижу тессеракт и директора Фьюри, вижу тебя. Каким-то образом я точно знаю, где ты будешь. После того, как я просыпаюсь, я звоню директору Фьюри. Он думает, что я сошёл с ума из-за того, что хочу притащить на базу мотоцикл. И я знаю, что уже делал это раньше. Каким-то образом.

Локи не стал озвучивать свои подозрения. По-видимому, тессеракт контролировал всё это. Он добирался до Капитана до прихода Локи, и это означало, что временная петля начиналась куда раньше, чем он предполагал. Это казалось интересным, но совершенно не проливало свет на причину и цель временной петли.

— Что произошло между тобой и Тором?

Локи поднял бровь.

— Почему ты хочешь знать об этом?

Лицо Стива зарделось, и он отвел взгляд.

— Просто любопытно. Вы когда-нибудь ладили?

На этот вопрос не было прямого ответа. Вместо этого, Локи начал рассказывать истории о своём детстве, как он рос и играл вместе с Тором. Смотря в потолок, он делился воспоминаниями, какие только могли прийти в его голову: счастливые, грустные, выводящие из себя. В простой комнате мотеля где-то в пустыне, посреди бесконечной вереницы шести дней, обиды юности значили так мало. Он рассказывал истории, пока не услышал медленное размеренное дыхание. Стив уснул.

Закрыв глаза, Локи позволил себе растянуться на кровати; его пальцы переплетены с пальцами Стива.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

В эти шесть дней Локи и Стив открывали для себя мир.

Они ездили в Гранд-Каньон и бродили по пещерам, скрытым глубоко под поверхностью Земли. Они гуляли по главному бульвару Вегаса сотни раз, посещали Лос-Анджелес и научились сёрфингу.

Стив показал Локи, как водить мотоцикл, чтобы они могли меняться за рулем. Они гуляли по мосту Золотые Ворота, видели пляжи с черным песком, пили текилу в Сан-Диего, купались в озере, где воду подогревал вулкан, устраивали гонки по поверхности соляного озера Бонневилль и ездили по серпантинным дорогам каньонов в заснеженных горах. Очень часто их день заканчивался тем, что они лежали рядом друг с другом каждую ночь, смотря на звезды или потолок комнаты в отеле, и говорили до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из них не засыпал.

Боль, которую Локи видел в глазах Стива, когда он только пришёл в Мидгард, начала ослабевать.

  
**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи было достаточно оставить скипетр Фьюри или Коулсону, достаточно взобраться на мотоцикл позади Стива и уехать прочь. Хоть он и помнил каждое место, где они побывали, Стив в очередной раз открывал их для себя заново, и Локи обожал наблюдать за ним. Искренность, с которой Стив удивлялся, передавалась и Локи, неощутимо окутывая его, словно туман.

Локи облокотился спиной на каменный забор, предпочитая смотреть на Стива, а не на потрясающий вид воды позади них. Стив был покорен знаменитым танцующим фонтаном Белладжио, каждый всплеск которого шёл в такт музыке.

Поймав на себе взгляд Локи, Стив смущенно улыбнулся.

— Я так понимаю, мы не в первый раз здесь.

— Фонтан всё равно красив.

— Ты даже не смотришь.

— Я смотрю на тебя.

Стив наклонил голову и отвел взгляд в сторону. Слишком случайно, чтобы быть случайностью, он протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони Локи. Жест стал настолько знакомым, что бог никак не мог вспомнить, в каком временном повторе он впервые появился. Локи повернулся лицом к воде. Теперь они стояли рядом, и он взял Стива за руку.

— Мы уже были в Лос-Анджелесе? — спросил Стив.

— Несколько раз. Всё равно там еще есть, на что посмотреть.

— Никогда не думал, что увижу Голливуд, — размышлял вслух Стив.

Когда шоу с фонтаном закончилось, они отправились гулять по главному бульвару Вегаса, разговаривая обо всём и ни о чем конкретном. Мысли Стива, казалось, были где-то в другом месте; его глаза сверкали каждый раз, когда рядом вспыхивал свет. Странное беспокойство одолевало Локи, когда они вернулись в их комнату в отеле.

— Пойду, приму душ, — сказал ему Стив и направился в ванную.

Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной.

Локи ничего не ответил. Его мозг старался понять, что за странное чувство в желудке не давало ему покоя, и как от него избавиться. Локи привык к присутствию Стива рядом; ему было хорошо с ним, и это ощущение было одновременно странным и очень знакомым. Стив был единственным, кто верил в него, и кто решился провести вечность во временной петле с ним. Локи не знал и не мог понять, почему.

Было ли это связано с тем, что Стив раньше встречался с тессерактом, или с его сывороткой супер-солдата — ни одна теория не была близка к реальности.

Он ходил по комнате, слушая, как в душе бежит вода, и пытался избавиться от взволнованности, затянувшей в узлы мышцы спины и плеч. Возможно, ему просто нужно было прогуляться. Огни и музыка Лас-Вегаса должны отвлечь его.

Когда Локи поднял руку, чтобы постучать в ванную, желая сообщить Стиву, что он пошёл прогуляться и скоро вернется, дверь поддалась и приоткрылась на пару дюймов из-за не до конца закрытой щеколды. Его окутал теплый влажный воздух. Он открыл рот, чтобы позвать, но слова так и не сорвались с его губ.

Через щель в двери Локи видел Стива, которого не могло скрыть запотевшее стекло душевой кабины. Его глаза были закрыты, голова откинута назад. Капли воды били по его шее и груди. Левой рукой он опирался на стену, в то время как правая рука быстро и резко двигалась по его возбужденному члену.

Лицо Стива исказилось, словно от боли, и все его тело резко напряглось.

— Локи, — едва слышный стон.

Локи в изумлении отшатнулся. Двигаясь осторожно и бесшумно, он закрыл дверь ванной.

Бог услышал, как в душе выключилась вода, и быстро схватил блокнот и ручку с прикроватного столика. Он торопливо нацарапал записку и вырвался в холодную пустынную ночь. Локи направился к бассейну на этаже ниже. Ему нужно было прочистить мозги.

Ни о чем не думая, он разделся и нырнул в воду. Шум города сразу же утих. Он плавал вперед и назад, от бортика до бортика, пока его легкие не начали гореть, и ему не пришлось вынырнуть за воздухом. Потом он вновь опустился в воду и продолжил плавать.  
  
Локи остановился лишь когда его мышцы начали болеть, и он вынырнул, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Прижавшись лбом ко всё еще теплому каменному бортику бассейна, он вдыхал запахи хлорки и пустыни. Его чувства были в таком раздрае, что сейчас он не смог бы разобраться в них.

С тех пор, как Локи пришёл в Мидгард, его разум затмевали желание обладать тессерактом и его злость на Тора, Одина и весь Асгард. Потом он попал во временную петлю и застрял в повторении шести дней, где вся его боль и все его ошибки целую вечность крутились у него на виду.

Локи сжал бортик бассейна так сильно, что почувствовал, как шероховатый бетон впивается в его кожу. Странный новый мир развернулся вокруг него, пока он отвлекался на совсем иное. Мир, в котором не было Тора и попыток доказать Одину, что он достоин его любви и соответствует ожиданиям Асгарда. Здесь не было войны, которую нужно выиграть, не было господина, которому нужно служить.

Во временной петле существовал лишь один Стив.

Стив, который проявил к нему доброту, когда он был ему врагом. Стив, который доверился бредовому сну и пошёл искать его. Стив, который предпочел проводить эти шесть дней вместе с ним; который хотел быть с ним; который хотел его.

В петле времени не имело значения, что Локи пришёл в Мидгард с целью разрушить мир. Потому что в этот раз он не хотел. Локи забирался на сиденье мотоцикла рядом со Стивом и ехал в будущее, которое не было предсказано, не было сплетено из нитей Норн. Эти шесть дней здесь и сейчас были полностью свободны от Асгарда. Тор был лишь кукушкой из часов, возвещавшей об исходе третьего дня.

Локи чувствовал, как воздух застрял в горле, неспособный наполнить лёгкие. Его зашвырнуло далеко от того, что он знал, от того, кем он был, и бросило на произвол судьбы. В этих шести днях он мог делать всё, что пожелает, и быть тем, кем захочет. Локи тут же отмахнулся от этой идеи. Мысль была слишком огромной и чуждой. Больше не имело значения, что его забрали как военный трофей из мира монстров, чтобы он служил высшей цели без права выбора. Больше не имело значения, что Тор был любимым сыном, будущим царем. Даже сам Асгард стал чем-то зыбким, похожим на сон.

— Локи? — голос Стива ворвался в его мысли. Он протягивал полотенце.

Когда Локи вышел из воды, Стив смущенно отвел взгляд в сторону. Бог повязал полотенце вокруг бёдер, прикрывая наготу.

Пока Локи собирал свои вещи, и они шли в комнату, царило молчание. Бог сразу же направился в душ, чтобы смыть запах хлорки. Он не мог стоять в кабинке и не думать о том, как вода стекала по телу Стива. В груди бешено заходилось сердце. Локи прижал левую руку к стене туда, где до этого была ладонь Стива.

Если прошлое больше не имело значения, значит, он мог выбирать, что ему делать, и быть тем, кем хотел.

Но чего Локи желал?

Так много времени прошло с того момента, когда он в последний раз задавался этой мыслью, что ответить на этот вопрос было поистине невозможно. Он закрыл глаза и наклонил голову, позволяя воде стекать по ней. В его сознании возникла картинка, четкая и яркая, словно фотография, как Стив бы выглядел под ним. Локи мог представить, как под его кожей перекатываются мышцы. Он мог почувствовать вкус соли на языке, которым он бы ласкал каждый изгиб его тела. Задыхаясь от горячего пара, окутавшего его, Локи ощущал, как его естество откликается на образы в сознании. Пальцы сомкнулись на возбужденном члене, где кожа была скользкой от воды.

Он думал о губах Стива на его коже, о тепле и влажности его рта. Он думал о Стиве, сидящем на кровати в соседней комнате, о том, как легко было бы опрокинуть его на постель и заняться с ним любовью, о том, как выглядели бы его синие глаза, затуманенные вожделением и удовольствием.

Локи судорожно дернулся под струями воды, задыхаясь. Горячий поток смыл все следы.

Это было безумием.

Он выключил воду, повернув кран, и вся его злость тут же вернулась. Возможно, всё это было одной из манипуляций читаури. Возможно, они всё еще пытались сломать его, подчинить воле их господина и для этого приговорили Локи к заточению в бесконечной петле времени. Он тер себя полотенцем, промокая воду, так сильно, словно пытался избавиться от этого жара под кожей. Локи взрастил в себе безразличие к этим бесконечным шести дням, а теперь обнаружил неожиданную ошеломляющую тягу к настоящему.

— Локи, — позвал Стив прежде, чем бог успел полностью открыть дверь ванной.

Тор всё еще приходил не вовремя.

  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи выстрелил в потолок базы, позволяя энергии тессеракта высвободиться, и без лишних слов отдал скипетр агенту Коулсону.

Локи и Стив уехали на мотоцикле в ночь.

Когда они молча ели в закусочной, вспыхнул рассвет. Вокруг них сидели люди, и никто из них не осознавал, что уже не в первый раз видит этих двоих. Как только солнце, наконец, вышло из-за края пустыни, они вернулись в комнату мотеля.

Локи сел на край кровати и начал снимать с себя многослойное кожаное одеяние.

— Это была единственная комната, — Стив стянул кожаную куртку с плеч и повесил её на спинку кресла. Потом он снял ботинки. — Ты спишь на кровати.

— Не смеши меня, — Локи растянулся на кровати и удобно устроился на спине, внимательно рассматривая потолок. Матрас рядом с ним прогнулся, подстраиваясь под вес Стива.

— Как много раз мы уже были здесь? — спросил Стив, блуждая взглядом по потолку.  
— Я не считал, — солгал Локи.  
— И что происходит дальше?

Так много стояло за этими словами, что Локи пришлось обдумывать свой ответ, прежде чем хоть что-нибудь сказать. Он не знал, что произойдет дальше или что должно произойти. Столько дорог было пройдено, столько мест было увидено. Какой путь был правильным? Какую дорогу он должен выбрать? Стив протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони Локи. Бог повернул запястье и позволил их пальцам переплестись.

— Мы отдыхаем, — наконец ответил он.

— Расскажи мне об Асгарде, — мягко попросил Стив, смотря из-под полуприкрытых век. — Расскажи мне о других мирах.

— Среди всех девяти миров, Асгард сияет как маяк, словно путеводный свет в ночи, — начал Локи. Он лег набок, лицом к Стиву, нисколько не удивившись, когда Капитан сделал то же самое, не разрывая их рук. — Девять миров известны как Альвхейм, Йотунхейм, Муспельхейм, Ванахейм, Свартальвхейм, Нидавеллир, Мидгард и Нифльхейм.

Он рассказывал Стиву древние легенды, истории, которые слышал в юности, пока не убедился, что...  
  
Стив тихо спал.

И только тогда Локи закрыл глаза. Они спали вместе.  
Еще до вечера они уехали из мотеля, оставив скромную комнату позади.

Локи сторонился Лас-Вегаса. Он убеждал себя, что это не потому что бог хотел побыть со Стивом наедине, вдали от шумного города. Они ехали всю ночь и остановились лишь на рассвете, домчав до калифорнийской границы. Изможденные дорогой, они молча поели и развалились на кровати. Локи притворился, что не замечает, как Стив прижался к нему.

В ту же ночь они промчались по Золотым воротам и поехали по калифорнийскому побережью, где лунный свет омывал волны серебром.

— Локи, — позвал Стив, как только за ними закрылась дверь мотеля. — Ты в порядке? Ты слишком тихий сегодня.  
— Как ты можешь знать, что я не всегда такой?  
— Я просто знаю.

Локи снял куртку и стряхнул ботинки. От него пахло кожей, потом и пылью, а всё тело болело от долгой езды на мотоцикле.

— Всё нормально. Ложись в постель, — бездумно сказал Локи.

Дыхание Стива сорвалось, и он нервно прокашлялся, не в силах вдохнуть.

— Мы не... так ведь?

Краска алым разлилась по его лицу.

— Мы устали. Просто ложись, я не имел в виду ничего... плохого.

На лице Стива Локи увидел облегчение, смешанное с разочарованием. Он попытался не думать о том, что бы увидел, если бы солгал.

— Пойду приму душ.

Локи намеренно не смотрел, как Стив пошел к ванной комнате и скрылся за дверью. Он старался не представлять, как Стив стоит обнаженным под горячим потоком. В ванной зашумела вода, и Локи начал нервно ходить по комнате, не способный думать ни о чем ином. В порыве он скинул одежду и тихо проскользнул в дверь.

Когда Локи зашёл в душевую кабину, Стив стоял спиной к нему. Ему на голову потоком лилась вода, он перебирал волосы, стараясь намочить их как можно тщательнее. Локи взял шампунь и оперся спиной о стенку, выжидая. Когда Стив потянулся за флаконом и не нашёл его, он вынырнул из воды и огляделся. Его взгляд упал на Локи, и Стив побледнел. В его глазах вспыхнул ужас.

— Что ты делаешь? — Стив хотел было отвернуться, но передумал, оставшись стоять вполоборота. Его руки устремились вниз, пытаясь прикрыть самое дорогое.

Бог протянул шампунь.

— Можно?

Стив хмуро смотрел на него через плечо.

— Можно что? Слушай, на самом деле, хм... это... нам нельзя. Мне нельзя.

— Нельзя что?

Локи вылил шампунь на ладонь и вернул флакон на место. Он протянул руку и мягко провел ладонью по волосам Стива, нежно заставляя его отступить от потока воды. Стив вздрогнул, сжимая челюсти так, что на линии подбородка проступили мышцы. Массируя и взбивая гель в пену, Локи вплетал пальцы в пряди его волос. Стив закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, почти касаясь затылком плеча Локи.  
  
— Нам нельзя... ничего делать. Ничего такого, — наконец отозвался Стив севшим голосом.

— Например?

Локи наблюдал, как мыльная пена стекает по острой грани кадыка и рельефной груди Стива. Его сердце билось так быстро, что был заметен пульс артерии на шее. Удовлетворенный чистотой волос, Локи мягко толкнул Стива вперед, под воду. Пока он смывал шампунь, Локи водил кончиками пальцев по широким плечам и позволил себе направиться вниз, по напряженным мышцам спины.

Стив вынырнул из воды и обернулся, не открывая глаз.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

В его голосе звучал страх.

Левая рука Локи исчезла с плеча, а спустя мгновение его пальцы сомкнулись на горле Стива. Он мягко потянул на себя, заставляя мужчину прижаться спиной к его груди. Нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев шею, Локи опустил правую руку вниз и позволил их пальцам переплестись в знакомом жесте, как они делали уже миллионы раз. Тело Стива звенело от напряжения, его лицо исказилось, словно от боли, несмотря на заметное возбуждение.

— Стив, — мягко позвал Локи, почти касаясь губами его уха. — Я знаю, что ты желаешь меня.

Стив стиснул зубы.

— Нет.

Локи поднял бровь.

— Очевидно, что да.

— Я не могу. Пожалуйста, Локи, я не могу, — его голос надломился.

— Успокойся. Я просто помыл твои волосы.

Локи видел, какая жестокая борьба разворачивалась в душе Стива, и не понимал, почему.

— Верно. Хорошо.

Стив глубоко вздохнул. Казалось, что он говорит это не Локи, а самому себе.

— Поможешь? — Локи сдвинулся, заставляя Стива поменяться с ним местами, и теперь он стоял у него за спиной. Бог схватил флакон с шампунем и протянул его Стиву. Дрожащими руками мужчина взял флакон и принялся ждать, пока Локи хорошо намочит волосы, а потом осторожно вылил сладко пахнущий гель на макушку. Стив начал втирать шампунь в волосы, и бог закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько расслабленным. Горячая вода лилась на его усталое тело, а за спиной чувствовалось присутствие Стива.

— Всё, — голос Стива звучал глухо и немного напряженно.

Локи наклонился вперед, чтобы смыть шампунь с волос. Он был немного разочарован, но ни капли не удивлен, когда Стив сразу же вышел из душевой кабины.

Хлопнула и закрылась дверь.

Локи выключил воду лишь тогда, когда решил, что дал Стиву достаточно времени успокоиться. Он завязал на поясе полотенце и взял с полки еще одно, чтобы высушить им волосы. Когда Локи вышел из ванной, Стив уже был полностью одет и сидел на краю кровати. Он даже не взглянул на него. Как ни в чем не бывало Локи опустился в мягкое кресло и наблюдал, как застывший словно статуя Стив смотрел куда угодно, лишь бы не него.

— Локи, — наконец выдавил Стив. Он был по-прежнему напряжен, всё его существо готовилось к чему-то неприятному.

— Я... я не гей.

Локи нахмурился.

— Что это означает?

— Что?  
  
— Ты сказал, что не гей, но я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Это значит, что меня привлекают только женщины, — щеки Стива заалели. — Не мужчины. Меня не тянет к тебе.

Локи видел, что это было очень важно для Стива, но не мог понять, почему.

— Ты лжешь не мне. Зачем обманывать себя?

Щеки Стива приобрели яркий алый цвет.

— Я не могу быть с тобой... Просто не могу.

— Объясни, почему?

— Да потому что я Капитан Америка! — взорвался Стив. Он вскочил и отошел к другому концу кровати.

— Я больше не просто Стив Роджерс, и я должен помнить об этом. Я должен заботиться о том, каким меня видят люди, и они не могут... слушай, тебе не понять. Я знаю, что мир сильно изменился с тех пор, но недостаточно, чтобы люди приняли меня та-, — Стив резко оборвал себя и сел, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Когда он вновь поднял взгляд, он выглядел измотанным. — В те времена, когда я оказался во льдах, если мужчина был... нет, он не мог быть таким. Только если он хотел, чтобы к нему относились как к...

— Как к монстру? — спокойно спросил Локи.

Стив нервно запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Америка изменилась, я знаю это. Но недостаточно, — он сорвано выдохнул и попытался улыбнуться. — Полагаю, в Асгарде всё иначе.

— Да, у нас ценность мужчины не измеряется тем, с кем он делит ложе, — Локи не стал распространяться о том, что считалось приемлемым в Асгарде. Он также не имел ни малейшего понятия, что определяло ценность ледяного великана в Йотунхейме.

— Сколько раз уже был этот разговор? — Стив нервно одернул воротник футболки.

— Первый раз.

— Потрясающе, что мы еще можем найти новые темы для разговора. А что насчет тебя? Конечно, это не имеет значения, если ты... ну, знаешь.

Локи убрал волосы от лица и затянул их в узел на затылке.

— Я любил как мужчин, так и женщин.

Стив обдумывал его слова и хмурился.

— И никому не было до этого дела?

— Разве что мама хотела бы когда-нибудь поводиться с внуками, но не более того, — Локи помрачнел, погрузившись в свои мысли. — Хотя, все мои дети без сомнения считались бы монстрами.

Впервые Локи увидел, как гнев завладевает сердцем Стива.

— Это неправильно, — мрачно отозвался он.

— Не более чем заставлять человека отрицать его истинную сущность.

Локи имел в виду себя и ненависть Асгарда к ледяным великанам, но по лицу Стива он понял, что его слова несли огромное значение для них обоих.

— И что, это было бы нормально для тебя, если бы мы... — Стив неопределенно махнул рукой, обводя пространство между ними. — Стали любовниками?

— Возможно нет, но только потому что ты смертный.

Локи откинулся на спинку кресла. Внезапно он понял, как, в сущности, мало знает о Стиве Роджерсе. Ходило множество историй и легенд, но все они рассказывали о Капитане Америка, а не о Стиве. Он задумчиво склонил голову набок.

— Получается, у тебя не было любовников до того, как ты оказался во льдах?

— Нет, — быстро отозвался Стив; он выглядел смущенным, но при этом решительно настроенным. — Имею в виду, не совсем нет. У меня была Пегги, самая потрясающая женщина из всех, кого я встречал. Но она не, мы не могли... У нас не было возможности.

Локи обдумывал его слова. Он хотел напомнить Стиву, что всё, что произошло между ними, растворится в небытие на рубеже шести дней, заставляя забыть обо всем плохом. Но Локи всё еще не понимал, что именно Стив помнил от одного повторения к другому и как. Порой память сохраняла отдельные детали, а в другие разы просто ощущения, которые он не мог объяснить.

— Уже поздно, — разорвал молчание Локи. — Ты спишь на кровати.

Стив отрицательно покачал головой. Он сдвинулся на свою половину кровати и сел чуть дальше от края, чтобы потом растянуться на спине.

— Не смеши меня. Это кресло едва тебя выдерживает.

Локи медленно поднялся и осторожно двинулся к кровати. Стив лежал, скрестив руки на груди и рассматривая скучный потолок. Локи скользнул под одеяло и лишь потом избавился от полотенца.

— Как ты понял? — спросил Стив, не сводя взгляда с белого полотна над ними.

— Я услышал, как ты говоришь моё имя во время-, — Локи оборвал себя, заметив, как Стив скривился и вновь покраснел, и решил не давить на него. — Расскажи мне о своём детстве в Нью-Йорке.

Стив начал говорить, постепенно расслабляясь, и потом повернулся лицом к Локи. Мягким и тихим голосом он рассказывал о своей матери, которая растила его сама после смерти отца, о своей жизни до того момента, как она умерла. Стив был бы очень одинок, если бы не Баки. Когда он говорил о друге, грустная улыбка не сходила с его губ.

Локи аккуратно вытянул руку и дотронулся до ладони Стива, захватывая своим касанием, переплетая их пальцы. Напряженность постепенно оставляла Стива, хоть Локи и не сомневался, что вряд ли он осознавал, как хорошо на него повлияло знакомое прикосновение.

Локи не мог уснуть.

Казалось, что он в Мидгарде уже целую вечность. Подсчитав, сколько повторений уже произошло, Локи понял, что эти шесть дней уже сложились в чуть более тридцати земных лет. Он думал о том, как Стив провел семьдесят лет во льдах, где время замерло, так же как и его жизнь. Пока Локи наблюдал за спящим капитаном, его посещали странные мысли. Возможно временная петля была создана совсем не для него, а возникла когда Стив нашел Тессеракт, задолго до прибытия Локи. Пусть он не запоминал подробности каждого повторения, храня в памяти лишь крохи событий, чувства и ощущения, Стив всё равно менялся — Локи видел это ясно, как никогда.

В первых временных повторениях Стив прятался ото всех в жестком и непробиваемом коконе и вел себя настороженно. После десятилетий, проведенных во льдах, его воспоминания о войне, потере близких друзей и любимых были всё еще свежи. Но эта защита начала рассыпаться, когда Стив привык к новому миру и принял его.

Возможно, тессеракт возвращал ему семьдесят отнятых лет, по шесть дней за раз.

Локи покачал головой, пытаясь выкинуть из головы эту совершенно безосновательную глупость. Без сомнений, когда эти семьдесят лет пройдут, они со Стивом все равно будут жить в этой временной петле вечность. На удивление, эту мысль он воспринял спокойно.

Тор и ЩИТ нашли их, когда они жарили зефир на пляже с черным песком.

**  
Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи смог испытать границы физической близости со Стивом лишь через три дня. Если бы он начал действовать раньше, это напугало бы Стива, и он бы закрылся, замкнулся и молчал большую часть времени. Локи не знал, нужно ли Стиву было просто уехать подальше от ЩИТа и всего, что он знал, или просто требовалось время. Его восхищали едва заметные изменения, которые происходили от одного повторения к другому. Он мечтал о способе записать их, зафиксировать, чтобы следить за ходом событий через временные петли.

— Пойду приму душ.

Локи дождался, пока в ванной зашумела вода, и тихо скользнул в комнату, скинув одежду. Когда Локи зашёл в душевую кабину, Стив стоял спиной к нему. Ему на голову потоком лилась вода, и он перебирал волосы, стараясь намочить их как можно тщательнее. Локи взял шампунь и оперся спиной о стенку, выжидая. Когда Стив потянулся за флаконом и не нашёл его, он вынырнул из воды и огляделся. На его лице отразилось удивление, но уже не ужас, как в первый раз.

Стив хотел было повернуться, но передумал. Его руки устремились вниз, пытаясь прикрыть самое дорогое.

— Локи!

Бог протянул шампунь.

— Можно?

Стив хмуро смотрел на него из-за плеча. Отказа не последовало.

Локи вылил шампунь на ладонь и вернул флакон на место. Он протянул руку и мягко провел ладонью по волосам Стива, нежно заставляя его отступить от потока воды. Стив вздрогнул, сжимая челюсти так, что на линии подбородка проступили мышцы. Массируя и взбивая гель в пену, Локи вплетал пальцы в пряди его волос. Стив закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, почти касаясь затылком плеча Локи.

— Мы уже делали это раньше? — спросил Стив севшим голосом.  
— Много раз.  
— Локи, — начал Стив.  
— Я просто помою твои волосы.

Локи наблюдал, как мыльная пена стекает по острой грани кадыка и рельефной груди Стива. Его сердце билось так быстро, что был заметен пульс артерии на шее. Удовлетворенный чистотой волос, Локи мягко толкнул Стива вперед, под воду. Пока Стив смывал шампунь, Локи водил кончиками пальцев по широким плечам и позволил себе направиться вниз, по напряженным мышцам спины.

От его прикосновений Стив задрожал, но ничего не сказал.

Как только вся пена была смыта, Локи взял шампунь и протянул его Стиву. Дрожащими руками Стив взял флакон. Они поменялись местами, и теперь он ждал, пока Локи хорошо намочит волосы. Когда Стив начал втирать шампунь, бог закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Он смаковал волшебные ощущения: горячей воды, струящейся по телу и крепкого массива груди, прижавшейся к его спине.

— Всё, — голос Стива звучал глухо и немного напряженно.

Локи наклонился вперед, чтобы смыть шампунь с волос. Он почувствовал, как Стив легко пробежался пальцами вдоль позвоночника, настолько незаметно, что Локи сначала подумал это капли воды скользнули по обнаженной коже.

Впервые Стив не покинул душ сразу же после их маленького ритуала.

— Хотел бы я знать, почему я какие-то вещи помню, а другие нет, — тихо прошептал Стив.

Локи обернулся и встретился с нахмурившимся Стивом лицом к лицу. Он поймал чужой взгляд, когда тот скользнул вниз, от чего голубые глаза сразу же округлились, и мужчина отвернулся с ярким смущенным румянцем на щеках. Локи попытался улыбнуться.

— Хотел бы я объяснить тебе причины.

Стив всё еще смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Мы... мы переспали? — спросил он. Его голос звучал так, словно Стив ужасно боялся услышать ответ.

— Нет, — ответил Локи. По лицу Стива промелькнул миллион эмоций, слишком много, чтобы Локи успел понять, что он по-настоящему чувствует.

— А мы... имею в виду... что еще мы делали?

— Ничего, кроме этого, — Локи протянул руку и запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы Стива, нежно массируя голову.

Голос мужчины был чуть слышен.

— Ты хочешь большего?

Пальцы Локи соскользнули по затылку Стива вниз и остановились на выступе позвонков, у основания плеч.

— Я бы хотел познать вкус твоей кожи. Собрать губами жар с твоего тела. Я бы хотел сделать тебя своим. Здесь. Сейчас.

Он ждал, пока Стив начнет самокопание, когда вспомнит, что он Капитан Америка и не может, не хочет, не должен. На лице Стива читалась ярая внутренняя борьба, он выглядел так, словно его разрывало на части. В ту же секунду, когда решение созрело, Локи заметил это. Стив открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что они не могут быть вместе, и бог схватил его за руки и толкнул обратно под воду, поворачивая к себе спиной. Его рука скользнула по плечам Стива, пальцы сомкнулись на горле. Он притянул мужчину к себе, чтобы тот касался спиной его груди. Нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев шею, Локи опустил правую руку вниз и позволил их пальцам переплестись в знакомом жесте, как они делали уже миллионы раз.

Стив дрожал, его глаза были закрыты. Он крепче сжал ладонь бога.

— Локи...

— Я не прошу у тебя ничего такого, что ты не можешь дать, — мягко убеждал Локи, почти касаясь губами мочки уха. Он старался гнать о себя мысли о том, что бы было, если бы Стив согласился. Воздух рвался из легких рваными вздохами, ему требовалось все самообладание, чтобы не давить на Стива, требуя большего. Единственное, что он себе позволил, — медленные легкие поглаживания кончиками пальцев нежной кожи шеи.

Стон вырвался из горла Стива, стон боли, но никак не удовольствия. Он выдернул руку из ладони Локи.

Локи ждал, что Стив уйдет, но к его удивлению мужчина облокотился на него, доверяя поддержать себя. Его спина выгнулась дугой, и Локи обхватил его рукой поперек грудной клетки, крепче прижимая к себе. Он смотрел, как пальцы Стива смыкаются на его члене и медленно с чувством двигаются вверх и вниз по всей длине. Локи годами, сложенными из шести дней, ждал возможности покрыть тело Стива поцелуями. Он прикусывал горячую кожу зубами, целовал ее и облизывал. Вода казалась ледяной в сравнении с жаром их тел.

— Ох, Локи, Локи, ах... — бессвязно шептал Стив, крупно дрожа всем телом.

Локи закусил губу, пытаясь молчать. Он не мог форсировать события, Стив придет к решению сам или не придет вообще. Локи крепче прижал его к себе. Дыхание Стива участилось, и он кончил, выгибаясь в руках бога. Локи задыхался, наблюдая, как Стив выжимает последние капли семени,а вода смыла все следы.

Стив внезапно вырвался из объятий Локи и наклонился вперед, подставляя голову под струи воды. Локи поёжился от внезапного холода и сжал ладони в кулаки, чтобы удержать себя от желания коснуться Стива. У него стоял до боли, он едва понимал, что происходит. А ещё Локи видел, как Стив был напряжен, и его поза говорила ему лишь об одном.

Стыд.

— Уходи. Иди отсюда, — прошипел Локи сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Еще слишком рано.

Стив чуть обернулся, все еще не встречаясь с Локи взглядом.

— А как же ты?

Его лицо было багровым, и он выглядел так, словно его тошнит от одной мысли о том, чтобы дотронуться до бога.

В Локи вскипела внезапная ярость, жгучая и горькая. Его пальцы сомкнулись на горле и в тот же миг он припечатал Стива к кафелю на стене.

— Я по твоим глазам вижу, что отвратителен тебе, — прорычал он. Он едва замечал, как его кожа начала синеть и почти не почувствовал изменения, происходящие внутри него.

— Жалкий монстр. Это ты хочешь видеть? ДА?!

— Локи, — Стив задыхался.

Локи отпустил его и отшатнулся. На горле Стива темнел холодный ожог в виде идеального отпечатка ладони. Его ярость мгновенно испарилась, оставив после себя удушающий страх от того, что он натворил. Он выскочил из душа и побежал в комнату, собирая по пути свои вещи, не заботясь о том, чтобы высушиться.

Они были где-то в Южной Калифорнии. Локи толком не помнил, где именно они остановились на ночь, но это не имело значения. Ночь была теплой; он захлопнул за собой дверь номера и помчался по коридору мотеля к выходу. У него не было ни плана, ни четких намерений, просто желание убраться отсюда побыстрее. Подальше от Стива, подальше от этих бесконечных шести дней, обещающих так много, а дарящих так мало. Он шел, пока не взошло солнце, и Локи не осознал, что потерялся. Он наконец сел на сломанную скамейку на заброшенной остановке у шоссе и принялся ждать.

Локи никогда прежде не был так рад видеть Тора.

— Брат? — осторожно спросил Тор. Локи в его сознании все ещё желал привести читаури в Мидгард.

— Тор, тебя кто-нибудь когда-нибудь доводил до безумия? — спросил Локи.

Тор замолчал. На его губах промелькнула тень улыбки.

— Кто-то кроме тебя?

Локи кивнул на стол рядом с ним, приглашая присесть.

— Я знаю, ты не поверишь мне, но я прожил много земных лет с тех пор, как пришел завоевывать этот мир. Я уже давно забросил эти мечты.

Тор нахмурился, но осторожно сел рядом с Локи.

— Ты говоришь странные вещи, брат.  
  
— Для тебя все еще только началось. Для меня уже давно закончилось. Я заперт здесь и проживаю одни и те же дни снова и снова. Ты пришел, чтобы забрать меня в Асгард, но это не конец, а точка, откуда всё начнется с самого начала.

С пугающей внимательностью во взгляде Тор пристально смотрел на него.

— Ты изменился. Не знаю, как объяснить. Словно ты повзрослел, оставшись все таким же юным внешне.

— Ты всегда умел правильно подобрать слова, — съязвил Локи и чуть не упал со скамейки от резкого толчка локтем в бок.

— Не нужно смеяться надо мной, Локи. Я верю тебе. Твои слова звучат странно, но история девяти миров знавала и куда более невероятные вещи.

— Веришь мне? — с недоверием спросил Локи.

— Я больше не вижу в тебе гнева. Твоя ненависть ко мне ослабла. Я замечаю все это. И я не знаю лучшего лекаря, чем время.

Тор грустно улыбнулся.

— Хоть я бы и не хотел, чтобы ты был одинок в своей судьбе.

— Я не один.

Слова оцарапали горло изнутри словно осколки стекла.

— Есть кое-кто еще.

— Тот самый, что довел тебя до безумия?

— Он смертный. Просто невозможен, постоянно раздражает, — Локи пригладил пальцами волосы. — Он не помнит ни одного временного повтора, но верит, что они существуют и выбирает провести их со мной. Мне интересно, что же это всё: проклятие или благо.

— Ты заботишься о нем, — сказал Тор с нескрываемым удивлением в голосе. — Об этом смертном.

Локи нахмурился.

— Он единственный в этом мире, кто поверил в меня. Это лучше, чем одиночество. Вот и все.

Тор строго посмотрел на него.

— Что ты натворил?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты сбежал, чтобы погрустить.

Тор обвел рукой огромное пустынное пространство, расстилавшееся перед ними.

— В детстве ты всегда так делал, когда твои шутки причиняли кому-то боль.

Локи грустно сник и пристально посмотрел на руки. У него никогда прежде не получалось изменять облик по своей воле, и Локи не понимал, как такое могло произойти.

— Помнишь тот день, когда мы отправились в Йотунхейм? У Вольштагга тогда остался ожог после схватки с ледяным великаном.

— Да, помню.

— В моей... когда я... — он замолк, расстроенный тем, что не может обратить мысли в связную речь. — Я начал превращаться в йотуна и обжег его своим прикосновением. Я был очень зол.

Тор положил руку на плечо брата.

— А ты пробовал просить прощения?

— Я даже не знаю, где я, не говоря уже о том, как вернуться к нему.

Эти короткие фразы могли стать описанием для всей его жизни, подумал он с горьким удивлением.

— Куда он пойдет без тебя? — спросил Тор.

Локи обдумывал его слова. Конечно же, в первую очередь Стив свяжется со ЩИТом. Только Локи больше не интересовали детали миссий ЩИТа. Все, что сейчас имело значение, это то, что ЩИТ в конце концов придет за ним.  
  
В поисках тессеракта.

— Я знаю, с чего начать, — начал Локи.

— Тогда хорошо, — Тор потянулся за Мьёльниром. — Я пойду с тобой. Найдем твоего смертного любовника вместе.

— Он мне не любовник.

Тор с удивлением посмотрел на него. — Как скажешь, брат.

Они вернулись на научную базу, где изучали Тессеракт. Там уже начали заделывать дыру в потолке, которую Локи пробил, чтобы высвободить энергию тессеракта. Директор Фьюри сказал им, что Капитана Америка здесь не было, но они ожидали его возвращения завтра.

— Могу я узнать, чем именно вы занимались с Роджерсом? — с нескрываемым подозрением осведомился Фьюри.

— Нет, — мрачно отрезал Локи.

— Боюсь, у моего брата любовная связь с вашим Капитаном — с готовностью сдал брата Тор.

Локи заметил, как агент Коулсон прищурился и с обновленным интересом принялся разглядывать бога. Внимание кололо кожу Локи словно острые иглы.

— Вас так задевает, что ваш символ, ваша легенда, выбрал себе в любовники мужчину?

Выражение лица агента оставалось невозмутимыми.

— Если ты причинишь ему хоть какую-то боль, физическую или моральную, если ты разобьешь ему сердце или будешь обращаться с ним не так, как он заслуживает, я лично постараюсь убедиться в том, чтобы ты больше никогда не увидел белый свет. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи выстрелил в потолок базы, позволяя энергии тессеракта высвободиться, и отдал скипетр агенту Коулсону без лишних слов.

Локи и Стив уехали на мотоцикле в ночь.

Когда они молча ели в закусочной, вспыхнул рассвет. Вокруг них сидели люди, и никто из них не осознавал, что видит этих двоих уже не в первый раз.

— Мы поссорились? В прошлый раз? — спросил Стив. Он ковырял вилкой оладушек, но не съел ни кусочка.

От неожиданности Локи чуть не проглотил пол чашки кофе. Впервые Стив заговорил о чем-то за завтраком. Локи дал себе время обдумать ответ и выдавил улыбку.

— Ничего особенного.

Стив нахмурился и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Врешь.

— С чего такая уверенность? — ответил вопросом Локи.

Стив облокотился спиной на мягкую стену кабинки и кивнул на стол между ними.

— Ты знаешь обо мне всё. Какой я пью кофе, с чем ем оладьи, как люблю яйца: всмятку или вкрутую. Ты не задумываешься об этом, а просто знаешь. И точно так же я чувствую, что ты лжешь мне.

— Мы завтракали здесь тысячу раз.

— И я не помню ни одного из них. А ругались мы сколько раз? Хоть из-за чего-нибудь.

Локи опустил взгляд, внезапно заинтересовавшись тем, что лежит в его тарелке. Он не хотел продолжать этот разговор.

— Это имеет значение?

— Мы впервые поругались, так ведь? В прошлый раз.

Локи раздраженно швырнул вилку на стол, игнорируя удивленные взгляды других посетителей.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Да, поругались. Да, я сделал тебе больно. Это ты хочешь услышать? Что я... — слова застряли в горле, и он внезапно замолк. Его гнев ослаб.

— Прости. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

— Из-за чего мы поссорились? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Неважно.

— Прошу, не лги мне.

Локи допил кофе, тщетно пытаясь придумать, что сказать Стиву. Он не понимал, как человек распознает его ложь. Но даже в большей степени Локи не мог предугадать, как Стив отреагирует на правду. Первые два дня всегда пролетали быстро.

— Локи, — напомнил о себе Стив. Он с серьёзным лицом смотрел на него, пронизывая взглядом.

Локи скрестил руки и отодвинулся от стола так далеко, как только было возможно.

— Я хотел заняться с тобой любовью. Ты отказал. Мы поругались.

Стив внезапно побледнел.

— Ты пытался заставить меня?

У Локи упало сердце. Из лёгких выбило весь воздух.

— Вот что ты думаешь обо мне?

— Локи, постой...

— Не подходи ко мне.

Локи выскочил из-за стола и убежал.

Он угнал машину с парковки закусочной и оставил Стива далеко позади.

На серпантине в Колорадо Локи на секунду закрыл глаза. Машина врезалась в ограждение, пробила его и нырнула с высоты в глубокий каньон.

Тор вытащил его из-под завала.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он взмахнул скипетром и взорвал потоком энергии сваленное в кучу оборудование. Стив рванул в сторону, увлекая за собой директора Фьюри и Бартона и уводя их с линии огня. Локи столько раз убирал охрану, что ему даже не приходилось оглядываться: тонкие серебряные кинжалы сами находили свои цели.  
  
Когда он дошёл до агента Бартона, Стив поймал его за запястье. Кончик скипетра коснулся груди Стива, и его глаза широко распахнулись. Всего секунды хватило бы, чтобы уничтожить все нерациональные опасения Стива, стоящие между ними, и он бы пришёл к Локи добровольно.

Бог замер.

— Не нужно, — тихо, но твердо произнес Стив.

— Почему же? — прошипел Локи.

— Ты знаешь, что не должен делать этого, — спокойно ответил Стив.

— Сэр, — крикнул Ник Фьюри. — Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

— Ты знаешь, что я пойду с тобой, — голос Стива упал до шёпота. — Просто попроси об этом.

Локи опустил скипетр, отводя его от груди Стива.

— Директор Фьюри, — настойчиво позвал Селвиг. — Портал нестабилен. У нас всего пара минут, прежде чем ситуация станет критической.

Локи забыл сделать дыру в потолке, чтобы дать энергии выход.

— Все на выход!

Директор Фьюри направился к дверям.

— Капитан, он нужен мне под контролем и в стабильном состоянии. Сможете?

У Локи что-то сжалось в желудке, и это ощущение было совершенно новым. Последний раз кто-то умирал много лет назад. Он обернулся и посмотрел на тела вооруженных охранников. Всё казалось нереальным. Столько раз он их убивал и оставлял в живых, снова и снова, что даже сейчас часть его ждала, что они вернутся к жизни.

— Локи, — Стив кивнул в направлении выхода.

Локи отпрянул от него.

— Уходи.

— Ты не можешь остаться.

— Я спасу остальных. Уходи.

Он обернулся к порталу, который окончательно открылся, и посмотрел на синий поток энергии вокруг него. Когда Локи поднял скипетр, чтобы сделать дыру в потолке, Директор Фьюри открыл огонь. Стив кричал что-то, но слов было не разобрать.

Тор и ЩИТ достали их с тессерактом из-под руин научной базы. Потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы убедить Локи отпустить руку Стива.

Локи смотрел, как они уносят изуродованное тело Стива прочь.

Никто из ЩИТа не сказал ему, выжил он или нет.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи выстрелил в потолок базы, позволяя энергии тессеракта высвободиться, и сел на ступеньках. Рядом раздались шаги, медленные и осторожные. Кто-то направлялся к нему.

— Привет, — Стив медленно опустился на ступеньки рядом с ним.  
  
Локи молчал, уставившись в пол. В нем боролись злость на Стива и горе от его потери, и он не мог понять, что причиняло больше всего боли. Десятки временных повторов они потратили на ругань и ссоры, и каждый из них был хуже последнего. Локи чувствовал себя несчастным, когда он злился на Стива так, как никогда прежде в своей жизни. Наверное, это была нелепая причина для ссоры, но даже если в предыдущих повторах бог обижал Стива, он всё равно хотел знать из-за чего они поругались.

— Прости меня, — сказал Стив.

— За что? — процедил Локи сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я не знаю. Но уверен, что чем-то тебя обидел.

Он протянул руку и дотронулся кончиками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони Локи. Бог повернул запястье и позволил их пальцам переплестись.

— Ты хотел узнать, из-за чего мы поругались? — спросил Локи, едва скрывая горечь в голосе.

— Конечно.

Локи крепче сжал ладонь Стива.

— Я хотел заняться с тобой любовью. Ты отказал. Мы поругались.

Он ждал ненавистного вопроса, которого нельзя было избежать.

Стив долго молчал. Наконец, он вздохнул и произнес.

— Прости меня.

Локи подумал, что ослышался.

— Что?

— Что бы я не сказал или сделал, я уверен, что не хотел причинить тебе боль, — он кивнул в направлении выхода. — Пойдем.

Локи позволил Стиву помочь ему подняться и последовал за человеком. Когда они подошли к агенту, он с подозрением прищурился.

— С его головы не упадет ни волоса, клянусь, — предупредил Локи Коулсона, отдав ему скипетр.

Первую ночь они провели в мотеле, где останавливались уже сотни раз. Они лежали на кровати рядом, плечом к плечу, и Локи слушал, как Стив рассказывал о Капитане Америка, о Баки и о войне. Впервые Стив рассказал ему о том, как Баки умер.

Когда человек уснул, Локи долго-долго думал о Торе.

На вторую ночь они проехали по Золотым воротам и остановились в крохотном мотеле рядом с прибрежным шоссе. Когда Стив пошёл в душ, Локи вышел из номера, направился во внутренний двор, откуда было видно океан, и нашёл там свободное кресло. В последних лучах заходящего солнца волны были словно присыпаны золотом. Над головой цвет неба сменился с голубого на глубокий синий, и на нем засияли первые яркие звезды. Большинство из них меркли в сравнении с огнями Сан-Франциско. Локи вспоминал огромное небо над пустыней, где не было искусственного света и можно было увидеть множество звезд.

Но Асгарда среди них не было.

За спиной послышались шаги, но Локи не обернулся, зная, что это Стив. Рядом с ним скрипнуло кресло.

— Здесь так тихо, — мягко начал Стив.

Локи кивнул, не сводя взгляда с темнеющего неба. Не в первый и не в последний раз он задавался вопросом, попал ли в эту бесконечную петлю и Всеотец. Возможно, Один точно так же осознавал происходящее и не мог ничего с этим поделать.

— О чем думаешь? — спросил Стив.  
  
— О доме. — Локи глубоко вдохнул прохладный бриз, тянувшийся от океана. — Асгарде, — уточнил он.

— Когда ты в последний раз был там?

Стив взял Локи за руку и переплел их пальцы вместе.

— Если по земному времени?

— Много лет назад. Десятки лет.

— И сколько мы с тобой вместе?

Локи задумался, собирая вместе воспоминания о предыдущих временных повторах. После стольких раз все события начали расплываться и смешиваться. Когда у него появился Стив, считать повторы стало совсем ненужным занятием.

— Восемь лет.

Пальцы Стива дрогнули, сжимая его руку.

— Часть меня словно совсем тебя не знает. Мы встретились всего два дня назад. Но другая часть меня знает тебя уже много лет. Порой это очень странно. Не знаешь, чему верить.

— Почему же ты уходишь со мной, если так не уверен? — спросил Локи.

— Потому что чувствую, что это правильно. Может быть, бессмысленно, но точно правильно.

Стив повернулся в кресле и сел так, чтобы видеть лицо Локи. Он повернул руку бога ладонью вверх и прочертил по ней линии кончиками пальцев.

— Когда я с тобой, я не чувствую себя потерянным.

Локи ждал, изо всех сил заставляя себя сидеть спокойно. Каждое прикосновение Стива отзывалось крохотными разрядами электричества, заставляя кожу пылать.

— Пойдем, — Стив крепче сжал ладонь Локи и поднялся с кресла. — Сходи в душ, а я найду нам что-нибудь поесть.

Локи стоял под душем и смывал пот и грязь после долгой дороги. Когда он достаточно расслабился, то выключил воду, промокнул волосы полотенцем и повязал еще одно сухое на талии. Он в пол-уха слушал монотонное бормотание телевизора, стараясь не пропустить звук мотоцикла, и бездумно щелкал пультом. Хрупкий новый мир со Стивом, казалось, долго не продержится. И вновь Стив изменился, а Локи не был уверен, что понимает, к чему приведет это изменение. Пока не понимал.

Когда послышался знакомый рокот мотоцикла, Локи напрягся и притворился, что ему очень интересно происходящее на экране.

Стив открыл дверь, у него в руках была маленькая картонная коробка. Он краем губ улыбнулся Локи, поставил коробку на кровать и начал в ней рыться.

— Я сообщил на ресепшен, что мы задержимся еще на пару дней. Подумал, что можем съездить в город, осмотреться. Хоть я и знаю, что ты наверное уже сотни раз его видел.

Он бросил пластиковый пакет на другой край кровати.

— Вот, здесь сменная одежда и еще пара вещей. Не знаю, пользуются ли ледяные великаны дезодорантами.

Локи пристально изучил пакет и заглянул внутрь. В нем лежали штаны из мягкой ткани с геометрическим рисунком из сине-зеленых полос и две рубашки, похожие на те, что обычно носил Стив. Под ними он нашёл расческу с короткими жесткими зубчиками и зубную щетку.

— Я подумал, что с нашим видом в ресторан мы не попадем. Только если завтра вечером. Он вытащил из коробки очередной пакет и достал оттуда что-то съедобное, завернутое в плотную обертку.

— Сэндвич. Не знал, что тебе в него положить, так что выбрал всего по чуть-чуть.

Локи взял сэндвич и отложил его в сторону. Стараясь не уронить полотенце, он начал натягивать штаны и одну из рубашек. Стив сидел в кресле и уничтожал свой сэндвич. Локи аккуратно развернул обертку сэндвича, который ему принесли, надкусил и с удовольствием отметил отличный вкус.  
  
— Как хорошо у тебя получается контролировать это? — спросил Стив, проглотив очередной кусочек. — Превращение в йотуна.

Локи чуть не подавился. Он прокашлялся, пытаясь проглотить остатки еды.

— Я не могу. Не знаю, как это контролировать.

Стив не удивился, лишь кивнул и вновь обратил всё своё внимание на сэндвич.

— Вот так вообще и выглядят ледяные великаны?

Локи отложил сэндвич.

— Да.

— Прости, — Стив выглядел так, словно едва сдерживал улыбку.

— Как ты вообще помнишь об этом? Я превращался всего один раз.

Стив пожал плечами.

— До сегодняшнего момента я был почти уверен, что это сон.

— Я не хотел сделать тебе больно.

Локи потер ладонь. Он очень хорошо помнил этот красный грубый отпечаток, который оставил на шее Стива.

— Прикосновение великана обжигает словно лёд.

— Я переживал кое-что и похуже. — Стив откусил от сэндвича и начал медленно жевать, не сводя с Локи задумчивого взгляда. Съев его полностью, он аккуратно сложил обертку, отложил её в сторону и кивнул на еду Локи.

— Ну, давай. У меня больше нет вопросов.

Локи скептически поднял бровь, потом взял сэндвич и продолжил есть. Странно, что Стив запомнил то, что произошло лишь однажды, и совсем не удерживал в памяти их многократные поездки. Это не было случайностью, что подтверждало существование невидимой руки, влиявшей на воспоминания и способной отбирать то, что Стив запомнит. Цель определялась причиной появления временной петли и её значением.

Но кто мог сотворить такое? И зачем?

Пока Локи ел, его мысли разбредались, рассыпались в попытке понять, что означало происходящее. Он испробовал столько вариантов, совершал выбор сотни раз за все временные повторы, и до сих пор ничто не помогло разрушить петлю. Локи не мог понять, зачем кому-то понадобилось создавать временную петлю. Могло ли это быть делом рук Темного господина читаури? Или Танос решил подарить Локи миллион возможностей — столько, чтобы получилось захватить Землю. Он обдумал эту идею, но она всё равно казалась неправильной.

Стив наклонился вперед и уперся локтями в колени.

— О чем думаешь?

Локи доел сэндвич.

— Я пришёл в этот мир в поисках тессеракта. Но когда Тор возвращается с ним домой, Асгард терпит поражение. Тессеракт очень мощный, но не настолько.

— Тогда как же они побеждают? — спросил Стив.

— Тор сказал мне лишь что их Господин владеет невероятной силой, — Локи посмотрел на свои ладони и пальцем прочертил невидимые линии, которые появятся на коже, если он превратится в йотуна. — Но если он так легко может покорить Асгард...

— Зачем тогда вообще заморачиваться с Землей? — закончил за него Стив.

— Танос желает завладеть тессерактом, но в Асгарде должно быть что-то еще, что он ищет. Что-то способное уничтожить Всеотца.

— Например? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Не знаю, — Локи нахмурился. Он никак не мог вернуться в Асгард и попытаться узнать настоящую цель Таноса, или даже предупредить кого-нибудь о предстоящей угрозе.

Стив поднялся со стула и лёг на кровать, растянувшись на своей половине.

— Итак, в любом случае тессеракт попадает в Асгард. Либо Тор возвращает его один, либо вы вместе. Возможно Танос не может попасть в Асгард, пока там нет тессеракта.

Локи был рад вернуться к уютному ощущению лежащего рядом Стива, который вёл с ним беседу. Он лёг на спину и уставился в потолок.

— Если это так, то временная петля явно не его рук дело. Ведь из-за нее тессеракт не попадает в Асгард, а, значит, он не получает то, что ищет.

— Хорошо. Вычеркиваем его. Кто у нас еще остался?

— Всеотец.

— Есть ли у него причины создавать временную петлю?

Локи покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Я не его сын. И никогда бы не смог занять трон. С самого начала он предназначался Тору. По правде говоря, я не понимаю, зачем он забрал меня младенцем с собой. Он это объяснил тем, что всего лишь хотел построить крепкий мир между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом. Хоть я и не понимаю, как он хотел этого добиться: держать меня при себе как козырь, как заложника в пику Лафею или каким-то другим способом. Лафей, мой отец, не знал, что я его сын. Я не верю, что его хоть как-то заботило моё существование.

— И что, больше нет других вариантов?

Локи вновь покачал головой.

— Девять миров полны загадок и тайн.

— Как жаль, что тот, кто сотворил все это, не может сказать тебе причину.

Локи боролся с желанием повернуться лицом к Стиву. Он заранее знал, чем всё это закончится. Вместо этого он лег набок и отвернулся от человека. Долгий день измотал его и у него не было никакого желания рушить тот хрупкий мир, что установился между ними. Он ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке тайны временной петли, кто её создал и зачем, и почему Стив вообще что-либо помнит.

Как и к тому, чтобы понять, что творится в душе человека.

— Локи, — Мягко произнес Стив. Кровать скрипнула, когда он подвинулся ближе. Робко, почти неощутимо он дотронулся кончиками пальцев до руки Локи.

— Почему я отказал тебе? Я сказал причину?

Локи чуть повернулся, чтобы увидеть лицо Стива. Жар, исходящий от тела человека, согревал спину.

— Потому что ты Капитан Америка, — осторожно ответил он.

— И мы ни разу не делали ничего такого?

— Однажды. В душе.

Локи уставился на дверь ванной комнаты. Та же самая дверь, та же самая ванная. Каким-то образом они всегда оказывались здесь.

— Это было в тот раз, когда ты превратился в йотуна, — дыхание Стива согревало затылок Локи. — Расскажи мне, что произошло.

По спине Локи пробежали мурашки, и ему пришлось закрыть глаза и сделать пару глубоких вдохов.

— Почему ты хочешь знать об этом?  
  
— Пожалуйста. Просто расскажи мне.

— Я помыл тебе волосы, а ты мне. Мы делали это много раз.

— Что же тогда изменилось? — Стив мягко водил по руке Локи вверх и вниз. Бог нервно облизнул губы.

— Ты ушёл не сразу.

— Что дальше?

Тепло разливалось по коже Локи и тонкая ткань штанов уже не могла скрыть ответную реакцию его тела на близость Стива. В горле внезапно пересохло, он не хотел ничего говорить, но опасался, что Стиву не понравится молчание.

— Я обнимал тебя и смотрел, как ты доставляешь себе удовольствие. Потом тебе стало стыдно, и мысль о том, чтобы коснуться меня, вызывала отвращение. Я разозлился. Когда увидел, что моё прикосновение обожгло тебя, то ушёл.

Стив прижался лбом к плечу Локи. Его ладонь сбежала вниз по чужой руке, и он переплел их пальцы.

— Ты не монстр, Локи. Как и я.

Стив крепче сжал его ладонь. Когда он говорил, его губы почти касались кожи Локи, обжигая дыханием.

— Те чувства, что ты вызываешь во мне, пугают до чертиков.

— Потому что ты веришь, что никто не примет тебя как Капитана Америка, если разделишь ложе с мужчиной.

— Может и так, — резко отозвался Стив. — Но я не Капитан Америка. Не сейчас.

— А что насчет Стива Роджерса? — спросил Локи.

— Ему нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы свыкнуться с тем, что испытывать такие желания — нормально. Потерпи еще немного.

Дрожь, пронзившая тело, была такой сильной, что скрыть её было невозможно. Он не ожидал этого и теперь не мог понять, радоваться ему или пугаться.

— Локи, — Стив убрал пряди волос бога назад и мягко потянул его за плечо.

Локи перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него. Он спокойно лежал и молчал, пока пальцы Стива перебирали его волосы. Стив говорил медленно, словно был не уверен в том, что хочет сказать. Он плавно опускался всё ниже, пока они не почувствовали дыхание друг друга на губах.

— Можно поцеловать тебя? — прошептал Стив.

Локи замер.

— Ты правда хочешь этого?

— Хочу, — выдохнул Стив и закрыл глаза. — Я хочу гораздо... большего. Но мне нужно время. Пожалуйста.

У Локи в запасе было всё время в мире.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи перестал пытаться контролировать происходящее.

У него вошло в привычку просыпаться в обнимку со Стивом. Они всё еще много разговаривали, рассказывали истории, но всё чаще прерывались. Поначалу Стив был нерешительным и смущался, но со временем его поцелуи становились всё откровеннее.

Локи ждал.

  
**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи выстрелил в потолок базы, позволяя энергии тессеракта высвободиться, и отдал скипетр агенту Коулсону без лишних слов.

Локи и Стив уехали на мотоцикле в ночь.

Когда они молча ели в закусочной, вспыхнул рассвет. Вокруг них сидели люди, и никто из них не осознавал, что видит этих двоих уже не в первый раз. Как только солнце наконец вышло из-за края пустыни, они вернулись в комнату мотеля.

Локи сел на край кровати и начал снимать с себя мгнослойное кожаное одеяние.

— Пойду приму душ, — Стив остановился прямо перед Локи и нежно завел за ухо локон темных волос. — Присоединяйся.

Локи понадеялся, что ничем не выдал свое безмерное удивление, и пошел за Стивом в маленькую ванную комнату. Места для двоих там точно не было, и, раздеваясь, они постоянно задевали друг друга руками. От горячей воды узкое зеркало запотело, и в воздухе заклубился пар. Когда они залезли в кабинку, Стив протянул Локи флакон и отвернулся намочить голову. Локи вылил шампунь на ладонь и вернул флакон на место. Он протянул руку и мягко провел ладонью по волосам Стива, нежно заставляя его отступить от потока воды. Стив стоял с закрытыми глазами и дрожал от ощущений. Локи взбивал шампунь в пену, массируя голову, вплетая пальцы в пряди волос. Стив откинул голову назад и удобно устроился на чужом плече, уперевшись в него затылком.

Когда волосы Стива начали выглядеть чистыми, Локи легко толкнул его в спину, чтобы он наклонился вперед. Но вместо того, чтобы сделать шаг под струи воды, Стив повернулся к богу лицом и чуть откинул голову назад, смывая шампунь. Когда он закончил и открыл глаза, на его губах заиграла скромная улыбка. Стив подался вперед, взял Локи за запястья и притянул к себе, целуя. Локи втянул его язык, посасывая, пока руки ласкали его спину, медленно поднимаясь вдоль изящного изгиба позвоночника. Их нежные поцелуи были теплыми и мокрыми от воды.

— Сколько раз мы уже так делали? — раздался вопрос, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга перевести дыхание.

— Недостаточно.

Стив улыбнулся и прошептал у самых губ Локи.

— Мне нравится такой ответ.

Они поменялись местами. Теперь настала очередь Локи наслаждаться сильными руками Стива, взбивающими шампунь в пену, и крепкой грудью, прижавшейся к его спине. Когда он наклонился вперед, чтобы промыть волосы, Стив принялся массировать ему шею и плечи.

— Ты напряжен, — Стив мягко прижал Локи к себе, положил подбородок ему на плечо и обнял бога за талию. — Сколько мы уже вместе?

— Около тринадцати лет, — без раздумий отозвался Локи.

— И мы ни разу не занимались сексом.  
  
— Нет. — Локи закрыл глаза и положил голову Стиву на плечо. Он был сантиметров на пять выше, и в такой позе его шея оказывалась полностью открытой. Было в этом что-то интимное, уязвимое.

— Но ты хотел заняться сексом.

— Да.

Стив оставил дорожку легких поцелуев на шее.

— Спасибо, что ждешь.

Его правая рука сомкнулась вокруг живота Локи.

Бог нервно сглотнул, когда ладонь двинулась ниже. Едва пальцы Стива обхватили его член, Локи пришлось вытянуть руки и опереться на стену. От воды его кожа стала скользкой, и мерные поглаживающие движения давались без труда. Локи чувствовал, как сзади Стив упирается в него возбужденным членом, и от этих ощущений его трясло. Он оттолкнулся ладонями от кафельной плитки и с силой вжался в мощное тело Стива

— Быстрее, — выдохнул Локи.

Стив сжал крепче и начал двигаться быстрее с явным намерением довести бога до грани. Локи почувствовал легкий укус в плечо. От горячего дыхания Стива возле самого уха по спине побежали мурашки. Локи застонал и дернулся, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Он был так близок к финалу, что не желал медлить и не мог остановиться. Как же долго он ждал этого, как же долго желал обрести удовольствие в руках Стива.

Под его кожей словно извергнулся вулкан: горячая, беспощадная лава добела затопила всё его существо. Локи задыхался, двигаясь навстречу ладони Стива, выжимая себя до последней капли. Колени чуть не подвели его, и Стиву пришлось принять всю тяжесть на себя. Локи почувствовал себя в чужих объятиях, а вода так и продолжала литься ему на грудь. Спиной он ощущал, что Стив возбудился еще больше. Локи неловко завозился с краном, пытаясь выключить воду, и потом обернулся. Тут же запустил пальцы во влажные волосы Стива, а правой рукой скользнул по пояснице, притягивая его ближе к себе.

— Нам нужно... кровать, — шептал Стив в коротких перерывах между поцелуями.

Они вывалились из душа, пытаясь одновременно идти и ласкать друг друга. Стив зарылся пальцами в мокрые волосы Локи, от чего по плечам и спине побежали тонкие ручейки, потянул бога за собой, и они вместе упали на кровать. Локи оказался сверху и сразу же провел ладонями по бокам Стива, огибая большими пальцами мягкие выступы тазовых косточек. Тот тихо застонал и подался навстречу, упираясь затылком в подушку, обнажая сильную шею. Когда Локи прикоснулся губами к груди, облизал и приласкал соски, послышались новые стоны. В порыве чувств Стив сжал в кулаке его волосы, и тонкие струи воды побежали по груди и животу, огибая выразительные линии мускулов.

Локи сместился и подхватил Стива за бедра, крепко удерживая их в ладонях, а потом резко подался вперед. Стив согнул ноги и закинул их на плечи Локи. Голени проскользили по мягкой коже и сцепились где-то за затылком. Член Стива уже блестел от смазки и пачкал ей живот. Локи наклонился вперед и без всякого предупреждения мягко обхватил его губами, чувствуя, как по телу Стива прошлась дрожь, а все тело мгновенно напряглось. В спину ему впивались чужие ноги. Локи приласкал большими пальцами нежную кожу бедер, чуть надавливая, причиняя легкую боль и ощутил, как от ласки Стива пробивает дрожь. Бог ловил каждый его вздох и сдавленный стон. Он ласкал языком головку члена, проводил им вверх и вниз, слегка поддразнивая крохотную щель. Стива трясло, казалось, что он так же сильно и отчаянно жаждет любви, как и Локи когда-то.

— Локи, — голос Стива охрип и упал до шепота. — Я сейчас... уже... не могу больше...

Локи выдохнул и опустился еще ниже, легко скользя губами по мягкой коже. Он чуть не подавился, когда Стив дернулся и неожиданно подался бедрами вверх, вдавливая член глубоко в горло. Вкус оказался соленым. Густое горячее семя выплеснулось струей и обожгло полость рта. Локи подался чуть назад и нежно облизал член, стараясь не уронить ни капли. Стив задыхался, его трясло: он все еще не мог отпустить волосы Локи, его пальцы крепко запутались в прядях.

Когда его дыхание начало выравниваться, Локи аккуратно убрал его ноги с плеч и отодвинулся. Немного подумав, он лег на спину рядом со Стивом и уставился в потолок, внезапно понимая, что его дыхание такое же тяжелое и рваное.

— Хотел бы я запомнить это, — прошептал Стив, едва находя силы говорить.

Локи вытянул руку и дотронулся до ладони Стива, переплетая их пальцы.

— Если забудешь, мы просто повторим.

— Отлично.

Стив улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Шесть дней пролетели как одно мгновение.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Иногда они сначала принимали душ и отдыхали. Иногда они едва успевали переступить порог комнаты в мотеле, как уже захватывали друг друга в поцелуй и рвали одежду, отчаянно желая добраться до обнаженной кожи.

Стив на вкус был похож на кленовый сироп и кофе.

Он перестал спрашивать, переспали ли они, каким-то непостижимым образом понимая, что да — хоть и помнил Стив лишь обрывки и отдельные моменты временных петель.

Он настойчиво и терпеливо уговаривал Локи показаться в истинном обличье ледяного великана. Процесс убеждения хотя бы попробовать превратиться занял много времени, но еще больше ушло на попытки изменить внешность по своей воле. Постепенно Локи стал меньше беспокоиться о синем цвете кожи и о рисунках, что расцветали на ней. Стив был в восторге и делал наброски каждого узора на всем, что попадется под руку: листовках, салфетках, любых бумажках, какие получится найти. Он задавался вопросом, что эти рисунки могли означать, но Локи не мог ему ответить.

В этот раз они остановились в Сан-Франциско и облюбовали небольшой мотель прямо рядом с мостом Золотые ворота. Стив сходил за сэндвичами, и до поздней ночи они разговаривали о планах на будущее и думали, куда еще можно съездить.

Подобные разговоры пробивали дыру в сердце Локи.

Пусть и казалось, что эти шесть дней будут повторяться вечно, мысль о том, что они двигаются к неизбежному концу, начала закрадываться где-то на задворках его сознания. Сначала он думал, что просто боится неожиданно свалившегося счастья, которое обрел со Стивом, и это пройдет. Но ощущение не покидало его, продолжая вгрызаться в душу. Он с навязчивой маниакальностью считал и пересчитывал ушедшие временные повторы, складывал их и вычислял, сколько же прошло лет вот так, по небольшим отрезкам в шесть дней.

— Локи, — нерешительно спросил Стив.

— А? — Локи подвинулся так, чтобы было удобно обнять Стива за плечи, и притянул его ближе к себе.

— Все бы отдал — только бы помнить каждый день, что мы провели вместе.

Пустота в сердце Локи заворочалась и легла тяжелым грузом.

— Не все из них были хорошими.  
  
— Да даже плохие. Особенно плохие.

Стив прижался к боку Локи и обдал горячим дыханием его шею.

— Как думаешь, сколько еще временных повторов нас ждет?

— Возможно, временная петля никогда не разорвется.

Локи повернулся к Стиву и нежно поцеловал его в лоб. Он не мог понять: хочется ему, чтобы все закончилось, или нет. Здесь во временной петле Локи и Стив делили вечность на двоих. Но когда все закончится, кто знает, останется ли все как прежде?

— Отдыхай. Завтра поедем посмотрим Лос-Анджелес.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу Голливуд.

Стив уютно устроился рядом с Локи и быстро провалился в сон, о чем стало понятно по его ровному дыханию.

Локи же еще долго наблюдал, как по потолку ползут лучи лунного света.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Сан-Франциско он знал уже почти так же хорошо, как Асгард.

— Сколько мы уже вместе? — спросил Стив и лег на кровать рядом с Локи, вытягиваясь на спине. Их тела были липкими от пота и страстной любви друг к другу.

— Пятнадцать лет.

Стив нежно взял ладонь Локи в свои руки, поднес ее к губам и нежно поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

— Люблю тебя, — просто и кратко.

Когда Локи с удивлением взглянул на него, Стив лишь пожал плечами.

— Пятнадцать лет прошло, наверное уже пора и сказать. Согласен?

Локи не стал спрашивать, откуда Стив знал, что говорил такие слова впервые.

Он перевернулся, вдавил Стива в кровать и поймал в поцелуй. Локи посасывал его нижнюю губу, пока Стив не начал тяжело дышать и подаваться навстречу, изгибаясь дугой.

— Второй заход? — спросил Стив с улыбкой.

После Локи долго наблюдал за спящим Стивом, около часа, прежде чем смог заставить себя выйти из комнаты. На нем были лишь мягкие пижамные штаны и футболка. Бетонный пол под ногами еще был теплым. Он тихо прикрыл дверь комнаты за собой и отправился на террасу, откуда виден океан. Каким-то образом все чаще пути приводили их именно сюда. Локи устроился в кресле и долго наблюдал, как лунный свет играет с бушующими волнами. Когда ему удалось убедить себя, что иного пути нет, он закрыл глаза.

Последний раз он связывался с кем-то не из Мидгарда очень и очень давно.

Локи не стал пробовать достучаться до Другого или читаури, а вместо этого сконцентрировал сознание на том неведомом разуме или создании, которое поместило его во временную петлю.

Сначала он ничего не почувствовал.

Потом мрак затрепетал, Локи увидел звезды и встретился с огромной первобытной силой. Где-то далеко ветер играл с листвой.

— Долго же ты нас искал, — послышался голос, но определить мужской он или женский было невозможно. И даже не один голос, а целый хор, где слова идеально переплетались вместе, что каждый звук сливался воедино.

— Кто вы такие? — настойчиво спросил Локи.  
  
— Мудрее выбирай слова, подкидыш, ведь мы отвечаем лишь на важные вопросы.

Локи нахмурился и задумался.

— Но как мне разобраться, что важнее? Я прожил шесть дней тысячи раз и все равно не знаю, что из этого значимо больше всего.

— Знаешь, — откликнулся хор голосов. — Все ответы перед тобой, но ты не желаешь взглянуть на их.

— Я не знаю ответа ни на один вопрос, — разочарованно отрезал Локи. — Давайте без загадок.

— И это просит Локи Злокозненный, обманщик. Брошенный принц, потерянный сын. Предатель.

Локи замер.

— Не имею ни малейшего желания кого-либо предавать.

Где-то во мраке шелест листьев стал громче.

— Тогда тебе суждено проиграть.

— Почему? Скажите, за что вы сделали это со мной? — крикнул он голосам вокруг него, которые словно говорили отовсюду сразу.

Из мрака выступила тень, внутри которой теплилось бледное сияние. Через мгновение стало понятно, что это была королева Фригг, и она тепло улыбалась Локи. Не ожидая ее увидеть, он споткнулся и упал на колени, не в силах отвести взгляда от единственной, кого звал матерью. Фригг протянула руку и провела ладонью по волосам. Ее прикосновение было таким же холодным, как свет далеких звезд. До боли в сердце Локи желал вновь ее увидеть, но...

— Ты не Фригг, — холодно отозвался он.

Ее губы пошевелились, и хор голосов теперь доносился от нее.

— Тебе легче вести с нами разговор в этом облике, а не нашем настоящем.

— Зачем вы заперли меня во временной петле? — вновь спросил он едва слышно.

— Чтобы подготовить тебя к грядущему. К тому, что ты должен будешь сделать.

— Что именно? Что я должен сделать? Скажите мне.

— Ты пожертвуешь всем, что любишь.

— Мама, прошу, — бессвязно прошептал Локи. — Ты не можешь просить этого у меня.

Фригг улыбнулась и прижала ладонь к его груди.

— Спи спокойно, сын мой.

У Локи на мгновение сбилось дыхание, и он открыл глаза. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и вновь увидеть вместо непроглядного мрака террасу с темной цепью деревьев за ней. Внизу тихо и успокаивающе шумел океан. Где-то вдалеке негромко заухала сова. Когда похолодало настолько, что Локи начал дрожать, ему пришлось уйти с террасы и вернуться в комнату. Он быстро разделся и скользнул под одеяло. Обнимая Стива, Локи прижался лбом к его крепкой спине и пожелал быстрее провалиться в сон.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Сан-Франциско он знал уже почти так же хорошо, как Асгард.

Локи поднял взгляд и увидел Стива, который нес в руках две чашки кофе. Он с коротким кивком взял свою и вновь сосредоточился на обрывке бумаги, на котором рисовал.  
  
— Что там у тебя? — спросил Стив. Он сел на стул рядом с Локи и отпил кофе из чашки.

— Причины и следствия, — Локи постучал ручкой по листку — Чтобы получить правильную комбинацию событий, придется идти методом проб и ошибок.

— Ты понял, как можно разрушить временную петлю?

Локи почувствовал, как в желудке что-то перевернулось. Он привык к ясному и определенному будущему, но теперь, когда пытался найти неизведанные пути, из которых один мог бы стать тем самым развитием событий, что был нужен голосам, будущее виднелось туманным и устрашающим.

— Возможно, — пробормотал он. — Может и не сработать.

— У тебя все получится.

Локи удивленно поднял бровь.

— Кажется ты рад тому, что петля может скоро закончиться.

— Если благодаря этому я смогу запоминать каждый день, проведенный с тобой, — конечно. Я бы все отдал за воспоминания.

Локи взял чашку в руки и отгородился ей от мира. Он не понимал принцип и никак не мог контролировать, что Стив запоминает, а что нет. На схеме вариантов выбора именно это и оставалось неизвестной переменной.

— Когда начнем? В следующий временной повтор?

— Да, — ответил Локи с напускной уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущал. — Как только я продумаю план.  
**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он довольно быстро осознал, что память Стива нужно брать в расчет в гораздо большей степени, чем ожидалось. Его смутные полузабытые воспоминания не только влияли на выбор действий, но и на других людей вокруг него.

Результат был непредсказуемым.

Локи продолжал свои попытки, пока в одном временном повторе читаури не убили Железного Человека и Капитана Америку, бросив их побитые тела в луже крови на улице города.

До самой смерти Локи не выпускал Стива из рук.

  
**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Он выстрелил в потолок базы, позволяя энергии тессеракта высвободиться, и начал спускаться по ступеням, где на половине его перехватил Стив.

Роджерс нахмурился.

— Ты в порядке?

Скипетр упал на бетонный пол и зазвенел — Локи уже все было все равно. Он обвил Стива руками и уткнулся лицом в плечо.  
  
— Локи? — Бог почувствовал, как руки Стива крепче сжались за спиной. — Все хорошо. Все будет в порядке. Я рядом.

Директор Фьюри потребовал рассказать ему в деталях все, что Локи помнил из каждого временного повтора. Когда прибыл Тор, Локи пришлось рассказывать все по второму кругу, что он и сделал. Бог опустил лишь подробности о том, чем они занимались со Стивом вдвоем.

Послышался тихий стук в дверь, ведущую в небольшую комнату на хэликерриере, в которой жил Локи. Иногда. Иногда жил. Он даже не пошевелился: продолжил молча лежать и сверлить взглядом стену.

Каждый миг, когда Локи закрывал глаза, он видел, как Стив умирает у него на руках. И он ничего не может с этим сделать.

А если для разрыва временной петли нужно, чтобы Стив умер?

Локи отказывался в это поверить. Бог начал замечать, что петля не такая уж и простая, и обладает сложной структурой. Она не делит мир на черное и белое, а в большей степени касается его серых оттенков.

— Локи?

Стив почти неслышно вошел в комнату. Через мгновение рядом с Локи прогнулся матрас, подстраиваясь под чужой вес. Стив обнял бога правой рукой бога и нежно притянул к груди. — Расскажешь, что произошло?

Локи крепко зажмурился и отрицательно мотнул головой.

От горячего тела Стива напряжение постепенно уходило из мышц спины. Локи чувствовал затылком его теплое дыхание. Они долго лежали в тишине. Локи почти заснул, но Стив внезапно решил продолжить их разговор.

— Я умер? — его мягкий шепот был едва слышен. Локи молча кивнул. Стив притянул его ближе к себе. — Прости меня.

— Это произошло не в первый раз, но ты еще не умирал с тех пор как... — Локи запнулся и затих. — Много времени прошло с тех пор, как ты умер в последний раз.

— Локи. Я живой. Я рядом. Видишь? — Стив отодвинулся назад и мягко уложил Локи на спину. Нежно завел за ухо непослушный локон.

Локи рвано и резко выдохнул. Он знал, что будет дальше.

— Ты продолжишь свои попытки? — спросил Стив. Он легко провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Локи. — Прошу, не сдавайся.

— Чтобы ты еще раз умер у меня на руках?

— Чтобы мы построили настоящее будущее. Вместе.

Стив опустил голову и нежно прижался ко лбу Локи.

— Мне нужно нечто большее, чем эти шесть дней, которые я едва помню. Я хочу жить по-настоящему. Жить с тобой. Но у нас не получится, пока мы заперты во временной петле.

— Стив...

— Ты найдешь выход. — Он улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал Локи. — Знаю, ты сможешь.

Локи закрыл глаза. Он позволил себе думать лишь о Стиве, чувствовать лишь тепло его рук, вес его тела и ласковые поцелуи его губ. Сейчас главное, что они вместе, и что у них в запасе еще один день, прежде чем все начнется сначала.  
  
Локи знал, что пока больше не будет пробовать. Не сейчас, не так скоро. Пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем воспоминания о безжизненном теле Стива ослабнут достаточно, чтобы Локи вновь мог мыслить трезво. Ему это было очень необходимо. Локи все еще что-то упускал в тонких материях петли времени — ответ, который, как поведали странные голоса из мрака, у него уже в руках.

Ему нужно больше времени.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Сан-Франциско стал роднее Асгарда. Шел третий день, и перед восходом солнца должен был появиться Тор.

Весь день они бродили по городу. Теперь же Локи растянулся на кровати и был крайне удивлен, когда Стив сказал, что отлучится ненадолго и скоро вернется. Как только он ушел, бог разделся и отправился в душ. Горячая вода помогала ослабить напряжение в мышцах. Когда Локи почувствовал себя лучше, он вышел из душа, повязал на талии полотенце и вернулся в спальню. Ожидая возвращения Стива, бог бездумно щелкал пультом, переключая каналы. Даже рекламные ролики уже были настолько знакомыми, что Локи помнил каждое слово. Тут он услышал рокот мотоцикла, а через несколько минут Стив уже открыл дверь.

Стив вошел в комнату с коричневым бумажным пакетом в руках, стараясь не смотреть на Локи.

— Пойду приму душ. Приведу себя в порядок.

Щеки Стива запылали, и он поспешно направился к ванной комнате.

Локи с интересом уставился на закрытую дверь.

Любопытно.

Когда послышался шум воды, Локи лег поудобнее на кровати и продолжил щелкать пультом. Что бы ни беспокоило Стива, он несомненно расскажет об этом Локи как только примет душ и расслабится. Вполуха прислушиваясь к бегущей воде, бог на пару минут задержался на каких-то старых мультфильмах.

Когда Стив вышел, на нем была простая футболка и мягкие пижамные штаны. В руках он крепко сжимал бумажный пакет. Стив сделал шаг и опустился в кресло. Его напряженный взгляд казалось приклеился к этому пакету.

— Стив? — спросил Локи.

Стив шумно сглотнул. Когда он начал выкладывать содержимое пакета, его руки заметно дрожали. Маленькая фиолетовая коробочка, пластиковый флакон с какой-то жидкостью, небольшой отрез веревки и странное приспособление из черной ткани и металла. Стив очень аккуратно расставил все предметы на маленьком столике рядом с креслом, а потом скомкал пакет. Он все еще не отрывал взгляда от ковра под своими ногами. Его пальцы так сильно сжали бумажный комок, что побелели от напряжения.

Локи соскользнул с кровати и подошел к столу. Он протянул руку, потрогал странную вещь из черной ткани и понял, что она предназначена для фиксирования запястий. Два других предмета Локи сразу же узнал: видел их в рекламных роликах по телевизору.

— Стив... — начал он, не совсем понимая, что означает вся эта выставка. Локи осторожно взял в руки бутылку со смазкой. На щеках Стива сразу же проступили красные пятна, а его дыхание участилось. Когда он на мгновение поднял взгляд, то бог увидел в нем страх. Локи заговорил, стараясь тщательно подбирать слова.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это с тобой?

В глазах Стива промелькнула мучительная боль, словно он физически не мог заставить себя ответить на вопрос.

Локи посмотрел на наручники, взял веревку и развернул ее, оценивая длину. Они никогда не делали подобного раньше — за все то время, что они вместе, этот аспект всегда оставался в тени. Локи никогда не подталкивал Стива в этом направлении, чувствуя, что он только начинает принимать свою собственную сексуальность, и это был слишком серьезный шаг. Локи хотел дождаться, пока Стив будет готов.

Бог обернулся, бросил взгляд на изголовье кровати, и тут же заметил, как Стив содрогнулся, увидев, куда он посмотрел.

— Ответь на один вопрос. Только прошу, будь честен, — осторожно начал Локи. Стив вскинул голову, и в его глазах читалось облегчение. — Ты правда хочешь этого?

Стив молча кивнул. Мышцы на его подбородке так напряглись, что Локи начал сомневаться, сможет ли он вообще говорить.

— А что до наручников, — Локи замер, подбирая нужные слова. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я связал тебя?

В его глазах снова промелькнуло мучение, и Локи почувствовал себя растерянным. Он был не в силах понять, что же происходит внутри под напряженной маской, которую видел. Стив не мог ответить на его вопрос, и этого Локи тоже не понимал. Поэтому он решил попробовать другую тактику.

— Раздевайся.

Стив немедленно повиновался. Он снял футболку и встал с кресла, чтобы стянуть пижамные штаны. Его щеки все еще горели, и Стив так и не поднимал взгляд на Локи, но теперь стоял прямо, с ровной спиной. Его набухший член уже был тверд, и легко покачивался в такт движениям.

"Интересно," — подумал Локи. Он поставил бутылку со смазкой обратно на стол.

— На колени.

Когда Стив почти с готовностью повиновался, удивлению Локи не было предела. Он даже не догадывался, что Стив любит подчиняться. Да, он был внимательным любовником, нежным и отзывчивым, но никогда не проявлял склонность к подчинению. Локи протянул руку и погрузил пальцы в волосы Стива, слегка хмурясь. От прикосновения Стив покачнулся, но его взгляд так и остался прикованным к ковру.

Локи схватил Стива за подбородок и заставил его поднять голову.

— Открой рот.

Глаза Стива расширились, но когда Локи стянул полотенце с бедер, то не заметил в них ни страха, ни сомнений. Он взял свой член и погрузил его в горячую глубину чужого рта, содрогаясь от ощущения жесткого языка на чувствительной плоти. Локи толкнулся глубже, чем Стив привык, — так глубоко, что почувствовал, как вокруг члена сжалась глотка. Левой рукой он удерживал его за волосы, не позволяя отстраниться. Правой рукой Локи нежно провел по подбородку Стива, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев.

— Расслабь челюсть, — мягко прошептал он, проводя большим пальцем по подбородку Стива и двигаясь вниз по изгибу его горла. Стив повиновался без колебаний. Теперь он смотрел на него открытым и ясным взглядом.

Без вопросов и оговорок Стив отдавал свое тело в руки Локи, полностью ему доверяясь. Вот о чем он никак не мог рассказать.

Никто и никогда так сильно Локи не доверял.

Его охватило пьянящее и первобытное чувство; такое сильное, что Локи едва удержался, чтобы не толкнуться грубо в рот Стива и не кончить прямо сейчас. Вместо этого он отстранился и чуть отступил назад. Нащупал упаковку презервативов, взял ее и протянул Стиву. Локи заметил, что его руки больше не тряслись. Он быстро избавился от прозрачной пленки и открыл коробочку. В сравнении с пылающей кожей латекс показался холодным, и Локи удивился, с какой легкостью пальцы Стива растянули его по члену бога.

Локи взял смазку, наручники и веревку, и кивнул в сторону кровати.

— Ложись на спину.

Локи сразу же потянулся вслед за Стивом и бросил смазку рядом на покрывало, чтобы в нужный момент была под рукой. Взяв Стива за запястья, он защелкнул на них обитые черной тканью наручники и пропустил шелковую веревку сквозь звенья соединяющей их цепи. Потом Локи обмотал ее вокруг одного из деревянных столбиков в изголовье кровати так, чтобы она несильно тянула Стива за руки вверх. Если бы Капитану захотелось вырваться на свободу, веревка бы его точно не удержала, но бог знал, что дело совсем не в этом. Стив подчинялся Локи не потому что он враг ЩИТА, а потому что это было чем-то особенным, о чем о не смог бы попросить иначе.

Бог аккуратно опустился на колени между ног Стива и наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать. Нежно укусил в мягкие губы. Когда его член коснулся члена Стива, латекс приглушил ощущения, но все равно они были такими сильными, что его позвоночник прошила волна предвкушения. Когда Стив тяжело задышал, и Локи услышал едва ощутимые беззвучные стоны, которые всегда появлялись, когда дело шло к чему-то серьезному, он оторвался от поцелуев и наклонился к уху Стива.

— Ты кончишь лишь когда я тебе позволю. Когда я скажу, что можно, — прошептал Локи. Под ним Стив вздрогнул, но согласно кивнул.

Локи взял одну из подушек и подложил ее под бедра Стива, поднимая их повыше. Потребовалось еще немного времени, чтобы согнуть ноги Стива и устроить их в таком положении, чтобы он мог с удобством лежать в течение всего процесса. В глазах Стива вновь появился знакомый страх, но он продолжал молчать. Локи взял флакон со смазкой, разорвал пластиковую обертку и выдавил немного на ладонь. Когда он обхватил ей член Стива и слегка провел по нему вверх, то сразу же почувствовал, как его тело откликается.

У Стива перехватило дыхание.

Локи продолжал легко и нежно водить ладонью по всей длине, иногда наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать и лизнуть головку члена, пока не заметил, как выступили первые капли смазки. Налив еще немного лубриканта в ладонь, он быстро размазал его по пальцам правой руки. Свободной левой рукой Локи обхватил член Стива, большим пальцем продолжая нежно ласкать головку, и прижал указательный палец правой руки к входу в тело. Когда он начал движение внутрь, Стив сразу же напрягся, а мышцы внутри сильно сжались.

— Дыши, — тихо подсказал Локи, продолжая проталкиваться все глубже внутрь Стива. От глубоких вдохов и выдохов грудь Стива высоко поднималась и резко опускалась.

— Хорошо. Еще.

Локи продолжал нежно поглаживать большим пальцем местечко под головкой члена и уговаривал Стива продолжать глубоко вдыхать и выдыхать, пока он разрабатывал напряженные мышцы. Он добавил второй палец и продолжал считать для Стива, чтобы его дыхание было ровным. В какой-то момент Локи остановился, чтобы добавить еще смазки. А еще он ждал, чтобы Стив достаточно расслабился, и они могли перейти к следующему шагу. Когда напряжение начало уходить, Локи протолкнул внутрь уже три пальца и прижался губами к изгибу бедра, к нежной коже на его внутренней стороне, слегка прикусывая ее зубами.

Потом Локи отстранился, крепче обхватил член Стива и сделал несколько резких движений. Стив закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, с его губ сорвался стон. Локи воспользовался моментом, убрал пальцы и потянулся за тюбиком смазки. Он обильно смазал ей свой член и несколько раз провел рукой вверх-вниз, возвращая себя на пик возбуждения. Локи знал, что даже после подготовки Стиву все равно будет больно: он слишком напряжен, слишком узок и очень неопытен.

Бог подался бедрами вперед и устроился так, чтобы головка его члена касалась того места, где только что были пальцы, и остановился.

— Стив...  
  
Стив открыл глаза. С его покрасневшим лицом и приоткрытыми губами, он выглядел испуганным и возбужденным одновременно. В ответ Локи получил кивок.

— Скажи мне, что в самом деле хочешь этого. Скажи вслух, — тихо сказал Локи, надеясь, что Стив не слышит в его голосе неуверенности, которая накрыла его с головой.

Стив облизнул губы. Когда он заговорил, его слова были сухими и лихорадочно горячими.

— Правда. Хочу.

Локи поставил левую руку на кровать рядом со Стивом для равновесия и подался вперед. Он входил в Стива с мучительной медлительностью; чужое тело было невыносимо горячим и невероятно тугим. Стив вновь напрягся, а мышцы внутри сжались. Зазвенела веревка, дернувшая за столбик изголовья. Локи держался одной рукой за кровать и продвигался вперед, пока не погрузился в Стива полностью. Наконец, он опустил взгляд и поморщился от выражения нестерпимого страдания на лице Стива.

Локи очень хотел его утешить. Но вместо этого он чуть сдвинулся и положил правую руку на шею Стива. Его большой палец впился в мягкую кожу под подбородком, и Локи провел им вниз по артерии на шее.

— Расслабь челюсть.

Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Локи почувствовал, что напряжение в мышцах начало ослабевать.

— Теперь расслабь шею.

Он скользнул рукой по затылку Стива и принялся разрабатывать пальцами его каменные мышцы, пока не заметил, что они тоже стали мягкими.

— Расслабь плечи.

Локи довольно долго работал над напряжением в плечах Стива.

Двигаясь вниз по телу Стива, приказывая ему расслаблять по одной зоне за раз, сантиметр за сантиметром, он начал мягко и неглубоко толкаться. Его руки добрались до бедер Стива; пробуя изменить положение, Локи просунул ладонь под поясницу и заставил его чуть выгнуть спину. Стив широко распахнул глаза, ощущая разницу в ощущениях с изменением угла, и зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы. Локи отпустил его и продолжил делать медленные, легкие толчки. В правую руку он взял член Стива — теперь он был мягким и податливым. Его самоконтроль и собственные нервы были измотаны почти до предела, но Локи заставил свое желание отступить на второй план и сосредоточился исключительно на Стиве. Он полностью вышел, чтобы добавить еще смазки, а его левая рука по-прежнему ласкала член Стива.

— Сильнее, — прохрипел Стив. Его пальцы крепко впились в шелковую веревку.

Локи мог держать гораздо более резкий и быстрый темп, но продолжал толкаться медленно, чувствуя, как безумно напряжены внутри мышцы, несмотря на потраченное на разогрев время и смазку. За легкими движениями Локи внимательно наблюдал, как меняется выражение лица Стива, чуткий к любым проявлениям дискомфорта или боли.

— К чему вся эта нежность, — процедил Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Локи вошел в него полностью. — Давай же. Я переживу.

Локи нервно сглотнул, но продолжил в прежнем ритме. Вместо этого он крепче сжал член Стива и начал ласкать большим пальцем его головку, пока не услышал стоны. Локи старался одновременно толкаться внутрь и двигать рукой, с нетерпением ожидая, когда Стив начнет извиваться под ним, отчаянно желая разрядки. Он вошел глубже — так глубоко, что заметил, как лицо Стива на мгновение исказилось от боли, и поймал его в утешающий поцелуй.

— Нет, пока я не разрешу, — выдохнул бог Стиву в рот.

— Локи, — в ответ прозвучал стон.

— Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься.

Не в силах сдержать улыбку, он ухмыльнулся и резко задвигал рукой по члену Стива. Правую руку Локи запустил в светлые волосы и потянул за них вниз, чтобы Стив поднял на него взгляд.

На него смотрели огромные и совершенно расфокусированные глаза. Раздался шорох веревки об изголовье, и Стив натянулся как струна.

— Давай, — прошептал Локи.

Стив так отчаянно толкнулся в его руку, что бог едва не выпустил член. Послышался стон; Стив изогнулся, словно натянутый лук, и по его груди белыми лентами расплескалось семя. Самоконтроль Локи рухнул, и он без лишних мыслей просто начал трахать Стива, который вновь вскрикнул, но на этот раз от удивления. Когда он опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как тяжело Стив дышит, то не увидел в его глазах ничего, кроме похоти и удовольствия. Локи перешел на резкие, грубые толчки. Стив распахнул глаза, и тихое шипение от боли вновь перешло в громкие стоны.

— Локи, — Стиву не хватало воздуха. — О...охх... Ощущения... Просто... вау.

Стив резко откинул голову назад, и веревка зазвенела, натянувшись до предела.

Когда он в последний раз погрузился в Стива до конца, Локи почувствовал, как внутри все сжалось в комок, перед глазами побелело, а тело застыло в напряжении. Словно со стороны он услышал, как кричит от потрясающего удовольствия. На несколько минут Локи выпал из реальности. Сил осталось лишь на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Постепенно он начал осознавать происходящее. Первым пришло ощущение сердцебиения Стива совсем рядом и липкость высыхающей спермы на груди и животе. Стив лежал с закрытыми глазами и дышал глубоко и ровно. Локи бы принял его за спящего, если бы тот не поморщился от боли, когда бог из него вышел.

— Останься, — приказал Локи. Когда ему все же удалось подняться, его ноги сильно тряслись.

— Не привыкай командовать мной, — сонно отмахнулся Стив.

Если бы у Локи еще оставались силы, он бы рассмеялся. Вместо этого он доковылял до ванной и намочил одну из губок в горячей воде. Стащил использованный презерватив и выбросил его. Губкой начал смывать с себя смазку и сперму, каждый раз хорошо ее прополаскивая. Как только Локи вновь почувствовал себя чистым, он вернулся к кровати и аккуратно обтер губкой Стива. Только когда на чужой коже не осталось ни следа, Локи расстегнул наручники и освободил руки Стива.

Локи лег на кровать и Стив устроился рядом, положив голову ему на плечо. Бог обнял его и принялся водить кончиками пальцев по волосам и спине, вверх и вниз, снова и снова лаская.

Через несколько минут Стив заговорил.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал что-то такое с тобой? Как-нибудь. Или что бы ты хотел?

Локи без единой мысли в голове чертил узоры по всей спине Стива. На мгновение его разум совершенно опустел от такого неожиданного вопроса, а потом в воображении возникли самые разные картины. Сознание ярко и сочно рисовало то удовольствие, которое Локи мог бы получить, если бы Стив заполнил его изнутри. Мысленно укротив свой разгулявшийся аппетит, он заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова.

— А ты сам этого хочешь?

— Не знаю.

— Тогда вернемся к этому вопросу, когда будешь знать наверняка, — прошептал Локи, касаясь губами волос Стива. — Тебе не всегда будет больно. Ты научишься получать от этого удовольствие. А если нет, то я не стану с тебя ничего требовать.

Локи чувствовал всю тяжесть невысказанных Стивом слов. Он подвинулся ближе к богу, глубоко вздохнул и задремал. Локи позволил ощущениям тепла и тяжести чужого тела наполнить себя до краев. Когда Стив уже почти уснул, Локи осторожно освободился от его объятий и потянулся прочь с кровати.

— Ты куда? — пробормотал Стив.

— Тшшш... — Локи нежно поцеловал его в лоб. — Я скоро вернусь.

Он молча оделся и выключил свет, оставляя Стива мирно спать в темноте. Стараясь не скрипнуть дверью, Локи вышел из гостиничного номера и пошел прочь, не думая о том, куда направляется и что делает.

Скоро придет Тор.  
  
Неподалеку нашелся пляж. Каменистый спуск к воде был скользким от брызг океана. По воле человека когда-то давно в скале прорубили ступени и залили бетоном. Локи спускался по ним, пока холодная вода не дошла ему до колен. Он стоял в воде, глядя на океан и звезды и не замечая ничего вокруг, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.

Что-то изменилось. Что-то изменилось внутри него, как будто крошечные кусочки головоломки, спрятанные глубоко в сознании, внезапно встали на свои места.

У Локи не находилось слов, чтобы объяснить, что именно изменилось. Волны тянули его за ноги в океан. Локи думал о каждом из временных повторов. Он думал о том, как впервые попал в Мидгард, о своем гневе и ярости. Он думал о том, как Стив умирает у него на руках, испустив последний вздох, а на его губах кровь. Он думал о том моменте, когда понял, что Стив хочет его. Как мир вокруг него внезапно стал четким и ясным. Выбираясь обратно на берег, Локи наткнулся на сухой камень, до которого не доставали волны, и сел на него в ожидании Тора.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи и Стив бродили по черным песчаным пляжам Северной Калифорнии. Они купили палатку, спальные мешки и другие припасы в соседнем городе, а потом растворились в последнем кусочке дикой природы у побережья.

Пока Стив разводил огонь, Локи смотрел на звезды и рассказывал древние легенды о девяти мирах и Асгарде.

— Надо бы попросить Тора остаться с нами на день-два, когда он придет. — предложил Стив. Он наклонился и осторожно подул на едва занявшееся пламя, чтобы помочь ему разгореться.

— Когда Тор приходит сюда, то он считает, что я собираюсь захватить ваш мир. И обычно он не в настроении для кемпинга.

— Но ведь ты не всегда сражаешься, когда Тор здесь.

Локи на мгновение задумался, а потом все же согласился.

— Твоя правда. Думаю, спросить у него не помешает.

— Как считаешь, кто-нибудь еще помнит что-то из прошлых временных повторов? Как я например.

Стив принес с собой одеяло, сел на песке рядом с Локи и укутал их обоих.

— Вполне возможно.

Локи задумался. Если и правда есть другие, кто все помнит, то он не знает, как их найти. Да и стоит ли это делать? Могли ли эти другие стать причиной, почему временная петля все еще существует? Как, например, Стив? Бог не понаслышке знал, что воспоминания Стива, даже если они обрывочны и скорее похожи на сны, могут иметь непредусмотренные и далеко идущие последствия. Если были и другие, то, возможно, они просто посчитали воспоминаниями снами или списали их на дежа вю, как и Стив, когда впервые начал вспоминать предыдущие временные повторы.

Так или иначе, Локи не думал, что на Мидгарде или в любом из девяти миров есть кто-то в таком же положении, как Стив.

Он положил голову Локи на плечо.

— Как давно мы вместе?  
— Почти двадцать шесть лет.  
— По шесть дней за раз, — задумчиво произнес Стив. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на звезды. — Когда я встретил Эрскина и разбился во льдах, мне было двадцать пять лет.  
  
— Тебе до сих пор двадцать пять, — напомнил Локи.

Стив прижался ближе, протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони Локи. После стольких лет этот жест ощущался абсолютно естественно.

— Через сколько ты снова попытаешься разорвать временную петлю?

Локи печально улыбнулся. Даже если Стив не помнил все, что произошло, от него никогда не получалось ничего скрыть. Локи поерзал, закутал их плотнее в одеяло и толкнул Стива на песок, наваливаясь сверху. В теплом коконе они чувствовали себя в безопасности.

— Локи? — горячее дыхание Стива обдало щеку.

— Когда я верну тебе те семьдесят лет, которые ты потерял во льдах, — прошептал Локи, уткнувшись в шею Стива. — Тогда и покончу с этим.

Он почувствовал как сильные руки гладят его по спине.

— Я бы предпочел настоящее будущее с тобой.

— Все-то тебе не нравится.

Стив наклонил голову и ткнулся носом в ухо Локи.

— А секс пробовал? Он может мне понравиться.

— А если Тор прилетит, а мы тут любим друг друга?

Стив рассмеялся.

— Это будет немного неловко.

Он неторопливо поцеловал Локи в шею и притянул за бедра к себе.

— Ты совсем не помогаешь ситуации.

— Мы быстро.

Стив раздвинул ноги и сжал коленями его бока, притягивая к себе, от чего Локи наклонился вперед, опускаясь всем весом ему на грудь.

— Мы раньше занимались сексом на пляже?

Локи улыбнулся, не разрывая поцелуя.

— Много раз.

— И я не помню ни одного из них.

Стив притянул Локи ближе, дразня его и лаская губы языком.

— Значит, нам придется заниматься этим снова. И снова.

Небо над ними разрезала молния, и сразу же раздался гром.

— Черт.

Локи отстранился от Стива и начал выпутываться из одеяла.

— Локи! — закричал Тор. — Покажись!

Сражаясь с одеялом, Локи не сразу смог выглянуть из кокона, но когда получилось, то он сразу заметил в паре метров от них Тора. Костер шипел под внезапно нахлынувшим дождем.

Когда Тор увидел, что под Локи еще лежит Стив, он замер, а его глаза расширились от удивления.

— Что здесь творится?

Стив откатился в сторону и протянул ему руку в качестве приветствия.

— Привет! Я Стив. И я вроде как встречаюсь с твоим братом. Ну или вроде того.

Тор нахмурился.

— Так вы это в Мидгарде называете?

— А ты что, посмотреть хотел? — сухо поинтересовался Локи. Когда Тор смущенно отвел взгляд, бог не смог удержаться от самодовольной улыбки.  
  
Стив окончательно выпутался и встал с песка.

— Пойду принесу зефирки.

И скрылся в палатке.

— Зефирки? — переспросил Тор.

— Их жарят на костре. Весьма вкусно.

Локи натянул одеяло на плечи и удобно устроился на песке. Тор сел на старый ствол дерева, который когда-то давно волны выбросили на берег.

— Я прибыл сюда, чтобы положить конец твоему заговору с Читаури, — сухо начал Тор и огляделся, словно ждал, что из темноты внезапно вылезет армия. — Вместо этого я нашел тебя на пляже в объятиях любовника. Хеймдалль ни словом об этом не обмолвился.

— Не думаю, что он смог бы.

— У тебя есть чувства? К этому смертному? — нахмурился Тор, совершенно сбитый с толку.

Локи вздохнул.

— Постараюсь объяснить все максимально просто. Тессеракт создал временную петлю, и я в ней застрял. Снова и снова я проживаю на Земле одни и те же шесть дней. С тех пор прошло уже почти сорок пять лет. Со Стивом мы встречаемся уже двадцать шесть лет. Ты приходил сюда уже бесчисленное количество раз. Когда ты пытаешься вернуть меня в Асгард, петля замыкается и все начинается сначала.

Несколько минут Тор молча смотрел на него. Потом опустил Мьельнир на песок и оперся предплечьями на колени.

— Ты все еще меня ненавидишь?

Из палатки вылез Стив с огромной пачкой маршмеллоу и палочками для жарки, и Локи обернулся в его сторону. Когда Стив сел рядом с ним на песок, в груди Локи словно что-то сжалось. Странное ощущение. Стив протянул к нему руку и легонько сжал его ладонь, а потом взял пластиковый пакет, достал из него зефирки и начал нанизывать их на палочки.

Когда одна из палочек была готова, Локи взял ее и передал Тору.

— Мы выросли вместе, вместе играли, вместе шли в бой. В конце концов только это и имеет значение.

Тор робко улыбнулся и взял у него зефир. Сначала он наблюдал, как Локи и Стив поджаривают свои маршмеллоу у края костра, где из него выпали угли. Тор попробовал поджарить и свой зефир, с опаской протянув палочку к костру. Он наблюдал, как маршмеллоу увеличиваются и теряют форму, пока готовятся.

Они ели зефир в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь шумом прибоя. Стив показывал Тору и Локи на небе созвездия и отдельные звезды и рассказывал, как они называются. В конце концов знакомые звезды у Стива кончились, и он, сославшись на усталось, ушел отдыхать в палатку, оставив Локи и Тора одних.

— Ты счастлив здесь, — простодушно заявил Тор и кивнул в сторону палатки. — С ним.

— Да.

— Тогда я вернусь в Асгард о...

— Нет! — резко оборвал его Локи. — Если пойдешь один, то за тобой последуют читаури, и Асгард падет. Я пока не нашел способа это предотвратить.

— Разве такое возможно?

— Читаури подчиняются лишь одному существу. Я знаю только, что его зовут Танос. Ему что-то нужно в Асгарде. Что именно — я не знаю. Чтобы попасть туда Танос воспользуется Тессерактом, и когда он окажется в Асгарде, то остановить его уже невозможно.

— Уверен, что Всеотец сможет его остановить.  
  
Локи покачал головой.

— Отец падет. Каждый раз ты возвращался избитым и весь в крови, а за тобой тянулись лишь смерть и разрушение.

— Сколько раз это уже случалось?

— Сотни. Я уже все перепробовал, пытаясь это предотвратить. — Локи пригладил пальцами свои волосы. — Должен быть способ узнать истинную цель читаури.

Локи уставился на огонь. Прошло много времени с тех пор как он пытался связаться с Другим. Локи бросил это занятие после того, как перестал красть Тессеракт и приводить читаури в Мидгард. Идея совершенно его не привлекала. Локи отвернулся от костра, и его взгляд упал на палатку. Стив верил, что когда петля разорвется, их ждет совместное будущее, но Локи не был так в этом уверен.

— Локи, — мягко начал Тор.

— Те, кто создал эту временную петлю, — перебил его Локи. Он говорил очень тихо, чтобы Стив в палатке его не услышал. — Я не знаю, кто они или что они такое. Я лишь слышал их голоса, а облик они приняли нашей матери. Они сказали мне, что для разрыва временной петли я должен быть готов пожертвовать всем.

Тор стал серьезным.

— Они владеют огромной силой, раз способны сотворить подобное.

— Я могу связаться с читаури и попробовать узнать, что именно им нужно, но подвергать Стива опасности не стану. Если для разрыва временной петли потребуется хоть волос с его головы, я не буду этого делать. Лучше провести вечность в этих шести днях.

— Ты любишь его.

В животе заметались бабочки, и Локи наконец в самом деле осознал, насколько это правда.

— Ты найдешь тессеракт в Нью-Мексико, там еще ЩИТ и агент Коулсон. Возвращайся сюда через три дня. К тому времени возможно у меня уже появятся ответы.

Тор поднялся с песка и положил руку Локи на плечо.

— Вот увидишь, брат, мы покончим с этим. Вместе.

Он поднял Мьельнир и исчез в ночном небе.

Локи смотрел на огонь, пока он не прогорел до углей, а потом наблюдал, как они становятся черными. Когда из источников света остались лишь звезды, он закрыл глаза и отпустил сознание в пустоту. Локи тянулся мыслями ко мрачному месту во Вселенной, где ждали Другой и его Господин. Перед ним возник бугристый ландшафт бесплодной луны. Вдалеке, словно морские змеи, в густой пыли летали огромные звери. Шагнув вперед, он снова увидел на себе асгардскую броню и иллюзию скипетра в руке.

— Читаури теряют терпение.

— Разве?

Локи нашел взглядом Другого, скрывающегося в тенях. Он сохранял дистанцию.

— Разумеется, они знают цену терпению, если твои силы и впрямь столь непобедимы, как ты говоришь.

— Ты смеешь сомневаться? Сомневаться в Нем? — прошипел Другой. — Кто вручил тебе скипетр? Кто дал тебе древнее знание и новую цель, когда ты был разгромлен и изгнан?

Локи двинулся вперед, притворяясь, что происходящее его совершенно не интересует. Он подошел ближе к широкой лестнице, которая вела туда, где должен был быть Танос.

— Я был царем. Законным царем Асгарда. Меня предали.

Слова оставляли после себя привкус тлена.

— Твои амбиции жалки и происходят из детских обид, — Другой подошел ближе. — Мы смотрим дальше Земли, на великие миры, куда Тессеракт откроет путь.  
  
— Вроде Асгарда? — Локи остановился и даже не пошевелился, когда Другой бросился на него, а просто поднял иллюзию скипетра. Другой остановился в считанных дюймах от нее.

— Я не угрожаю. Земля ничтожна: крохотный мир, недостойный его внимания. Быть может его истинная цель — это Асгард?

— Асгард, — усмехнулся Другой. Он отодвинулся в сторону, пряча в тени капюшона свои окровавленные губы и подбородок. — Твое неповиновение не пройдет бесследно.

— Я лишь ищу правду.

— Асгард — это ничто. Старый мир, что стал слишком неповоротливым и высокомерным из-за своей власти. Но власть может захватить тот, у кого есть мощь ее обуздать.

— Достаточная, чтобы победить даже Всеотца? — спросил Локи с притворным пренебрежением и недоверием. — Прошу меня простить, но как-то мне в это верится с трудом.

— Сомневаешься в Его силе? — Другой начал закипать.

У Локи было мгновение, чтобы собраться с силами, прежде чем пальцы Другого сомкнулись вокруг его головы и началась боль. Ему казалось, что в его череп вонзаются иглы, и невыносимая боль заставила его отступить обратно в свое тело. Задыхаясь, он запаниковал, когда увидел вокруг себя лишь мрак, вспоминая бесконечную боль, которую испытал, когда Другой впервые нашел его.

— Локи, Локи! — сквозь его страх прорвался голос Стива. Сильные руки коснулись его плеч и шеи, убрали волосы с лица.

Локи наощупь нашел Стива и крепко схватил его за руки. Они были на пляже в Калифорнии; они были вместе. Его дыхание постепенно успокоилось. Стив нежно гладил его по спине. Потом он взял одеяло и натянул на них обоих, защищая от ветра, дующего с океана. Локи понял, что его трясет.

— Я разожгу огонь, — предложил Стив.

Локи молча кивнул и сильнее закутался в одеяло. Боль в голове начала утихать, а Стив вдохнул в огонь новую жизнь.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стив, устраиваясь рядом с Локи.

Он покачал головой.

— Не могу пока. Мне нужно... нужно... — Локи вцепился в Стива, отчаянно нуждаясь в его силе и стойкости.

— Я здесь, — Стив обнял Локи за плечи. — И я никуда не уйду.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Сан-Франциско был так же знаком, как и Асгард.

Когда Локи выбирался из кровати, он постарался не беспокоить Стива. Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, бог натянул мягкие фланелевые брюки и футболку. Снаружи утренний туман только начинал рассеиваться. Остаточные клубы тумана и вид на океан, скрытый серой пеленой, придавали террасе какой-то потусторонний вид. Несколько минут Локи стоял у перил, прислушиваясь к волнам, которых не видел.  
  
Когда наступит ночь, Тор придет за ним.

Локи неоднократно беседовал с Другим и получил новые кусочки головоломки. Временная петля затянула даже Таноса, что означало одно: всемогущим он не был. По крайней мере, пока. Читаури и их хозяин все еще ничего не знали, но Локи верил, что вечно это не продлится. Теперь бог знал, что амбиции Таноса простирались за пределы Земли и даже за пределы Асгарда, а также что он искал источники силы. Один из них Тессеракт, а второй хранился в Асгарде. Вероятно, это был один из множества предметов, которые Всеотец собрал в оружейном хранилище. Но Локи не был уверен, какой именно.

Чтобы его стратегия сработала, Таносу нужен был свой человек в Асгарде. Знал ли он, что Локи не сможет завоевать Землю? Было ли это частью его плана?

Его последняя попытка обманом заставить Другого выдать больше информации оставила Локи без сознания на как минимум двенадцать временных повторов. Каждый раз, когда Тор пытался вернуть его тело обратно в Асгард, он просто выпадал из портала Тессеракта на пол исследовательского центра. Все эти дни Стив заботился о нем, наблюдал за ним, когда Локи приходил в сознание и погружался обратно в темноту.

Локи помнил только боль.

— Привет. — Стив подошел к ограде и встал рядом с Локи.

— Я не хотел тебя будить.

Локи встряхнулся, пытаясь прояснить сознание. Он был так погружен в свои мысли, что даже не слышал, как Стив подошел.

— А ты и не разбудил. Я проснулся, а тебя уже не было.

— Прости, если побеспокоил.

Стив потянулся к Локи и взял его за руку.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько изменился? Как сильно ты изменился?

Локи нахмурился. Никаких изменений в себе он не ощущал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Когда ты впервые пришел сюда, то разве бы извинился за то, что побеспокоил кого-то?

С легкой улыбкой Стив поднес ладонь Локи к губам и поцеловал его пальцы.

— А ты бы разве согласился разделить со мной ложе? — беззлобно парировал Локи.

Стив покачал головой и рассмеялся с ноткой грусти в голосе.

— Сколько мы уже вместе?  
— Больше тридцати пяти лет.

Локи повернулся к Стиву и крепко его обнял.

— Если бы я знал, когда пришел сюда... — он внезапно замолчал. В голове вызрела и вдруг стала очень ясной одна идея.

— Локи?

— Я знаю, как покончить с этим, — прошептал Локи, зарываясь в волосы Стива. — Я знаю, что они хотели изменить.

— Что же?

— Меня, — коротко ответил Локи.

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.  
  
Он выстрелил в потолок базы, позволяя энергии тессеракта высвободиться. Как всегда, никто даже не поблагодарил его. Когда на Локи градом начали сыпаться осколки бетона и пыль, он изменил свою внешность. Скипетр трансформировался и уменьшился в размерах. Бог положил его в карман черной кожаной куртки и направился к остальным.

— Локи, — улыбнулся Стив.

Его глаза светились от счастья.

— Локи? — удивленно отозвался Селвиг. — Брат Тора?

— Единственный и неповторимый.

Он повернулся к Фьюри и агенту Коулсону.

— Сожалею о Нью-Мексико. Боюсь, произошло досадное недоразумение.

— Недоразумение, — повторил Фьюри с явным скептицизмом в голосе. Он сложил руки на груди. — Почему ты здесь?

— Я всего лишь турист, — Локи широко улыбнулся. — Хочу взглянуть на ваш мир, только и всего.

Фьюри с подозрением прищурился.

— И все?

— Слышал, что Париж весной просто незабываем.

— То есть, ты пройдешься по достопримечательностям, сделаешь пару фото и все?

— А вы ожидали что-то другое?

Локи повернулся к Стиву. Не обращая внимания на присутствующих, бог подошел к нему ближе, схватил его за бедра и притянул, вжимаясь всем телом. Стив удивленно распахнул глаза за миг до того, как их губы слились в поцелуе. Еще мгновение спустя он с жадностью перехватил инициативу, принимая Локи в объятия.

Когда Стив отстранился, он нежно погладил Локи по лицу. Восстановить дыхание никак не получалось.

— Ну что, настал этот момент? Ты наконец-то покончишь с временной петлей.

Локи кивнул и вновь вовлек Стива в поцелуй. Он наслаждался им, пока Фьюри не прокашлялся несколько раз.

Директор пристально посмотрел на них обоих.

— И еще кое-что. Не хотите рассказать как вы вообще познакомились? Роджерса разморозили меньше недели назад, а вы уже встречаетесь и ведете себя как два ненасытных подростка. Я требую объяснений.

— Пошли отсюда, — рассмеялся Стив.

— Полностью согласен.

Стив потянул Локи за собой к выходу.

— Вольно, директор. Не волнуйтесь, Агент Коулсон, я даю обещание вернуть его в целости и сохранности. А, еще к вам прибудет мой брат через два дня. Он считает, что я намереваюсь разрушить ваш мир.

— Он, что?! — прокричал Фьюри им вслед.

Стив и Локи нашли мотоцикл, и вместе забрались на него. Они ехали всю ночь, а потом позавтракали в маленькой придорожной забегаловке, в которой ели тысячи раз до этого. Не было места никакой спешке, никакой суете. Локи вытеснил из своего сознания все лишнее, сосредоточившись на том, где они сейчас и чем занимаются. В эти минуты имел значение лишь Стив и следующие шесть дней, проведенные вместе. Целый день Локи ласкал руками и губами каждый изгиб тела Стива, запоминая и изучая его всего.

Тор прибыл по расписанию, но теперь с сообщением от ЩИТА: Капитан Америка должен вернуться невредимым; и предупредил их, что вернется через три дня и заберет Локи обратно в Асгард.  
  
На пятый день они гуляли по пляжу до захода солнца и жарили зефир над огнем в камине мотеля.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — внезапно сказал Стив.

— Да, — признал Локи. — У меня всего один шанс все исправить.

— У тебя получится.

Стив вытянул руку и коснулся ладони Локи. Бог взял деревянную палочку и проверил, приготовился ли зефир.

— Я видел, как ты погиб. Я держал тебя на руках, пока жизнь из тебя выливалась прямо на землю, я видел, как твои глаза опустели и стали ледяными. Больше я рисковать не хочу. Никогда.

Стив крепче сжал его ладонь.

— Я люблю тебя, Локи. Неважно, что будет дальше. Никогда не забывай, что я люблю тебя.

— Не забуду. Никогда не забывал, — Локи сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться. — Только благодаря этому я не сошел с ума за все временные повторы.

Взгляд Стива ощущался для Локи непосильным бременем.

Когда Стив вновь заговорил, его голос был мягким и полным нежности.

— Я знаю, что ты никогда не расскажешь мне всего, что случилось. Что с тобой сотворили читаури, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Я знаю, что наблюдал за тобой, но не знаю, как долго. Но каждый миг был наполнен болью. Помню, как слышал твои крики ночью во сне.

Локи заставил себя отвести взгляд.

— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь то, что должно быть сделано, — тихо продолжил Стив. — Но что бы не случилось, это еще не конец. Не для нас с тобой.

Локи закрыл глаза и крепко сжал руку Стива. Он надеялся, что Стив прав.

— Мне придется столкнуться с последствиями того, что я сделал, прежде чем упал с Бивреста. Я понесу за это наказание. За Всеотцом милости никогда не наблюдалось. Но я вернусь к тебе, когда смогу.

— Я никуда не уйду.

Стив подвинулся ближе к Локи и прижался к нему, пытаясь утешить.

Они прикончили целый пакет зефира, а потом вернулись в номер мотеля. От них пахло дымом. Локи потащил Стива в ванную и включил воду в душе. Без единого слова они разделись и забрались в кабину. До боли знакомые действия теперь горчили на языке. Вода смывала с них мыло и шампунь. Каждый раз, когда когда они занимались любовью в душе, Локи помнил до мельчайших деталей. Как только им удалось отмыться от запаха костра, они поспешили в спальню и упали на кровать.

Стив схватил Локи за запястья и прижал его к постели. Наклонился ближе и мягко прикусил мочку уха.

— Ты ведешь себя так, словно мы вместе в последний раз. Прекрати.

Локи повернул голову и прижался к губам Стива. Он не осмеливался заговорить; казалось, Стив всегда знал, когда бог лжет. Так легко потеряться в удовольствии, что дарят блуждающие по телу руки и губы Стива, забыться в жаре их тел, прижатых друг к другу. Локи почти забыл, что должен был сделать.

— Сколько ты уже здесь? На Земле? — позже спросил Стив, нежно лаская сильными ладонями живот Локи.

— Семьдесят лет, — ответил Локи, не открывая глаз.

Он провел со Стивом всю ночь до рассвета, прижавшись к его спине. Ему было не до сна. Локи хотел запомнить Стива до мельчайших деталей. Какая на ощупь его кожа, как он вздыхает во сне. Все-все.

Как только взошло солнце, Локи встал с постели и оделся. Асгардские доспехи теперь казались ему странными и совсем чужими. Он достал золотисто-синюю шариковую ручку, которая внезапно начала расти прямо у него в руках, превращаясь в скипетр. Один конец превратился в острый клинок с инкрустированным синим камнем — осколком давным-давно разбитого космического куба, мягко сияющим в тусклом утреннем свете.

Локи присел на край кровати. Протянул руку, нежно убирая у Стива волосы с глаз.

— Стив...

Стив спал чутко — привычка, воспитанная войной — и сразу же открыл глаза, хотя его взгляд все еще был затуманен после сна.

— Который час?

— Рассвет.

Стив нахмурился. Стараясь сесть на постели ровно, он потер лицо руками.

— Тор уже прилетел?

— Ещё нет.

Стив сонно улыбнулся.

— Тогда еще очень рано, Локи. Возвращайся в постель.

Кончик скипетра коснулся груди Стива. Локи увидел, как его глаза расширились, как в них плеснулась боль предательства – а потом тело Стива напряглось, пропуская энергию сквозь себя. Небесно-голубые глаза теперь светились еще ярче.

Локи опустил скипетр на кровать. Сел и опустил голову, не в силах смотреть Стиву в глаза.

— Мне так жаль.

Стив ничего не ответил. Он бы и не ответил, пока Локи не задал бы ему четкий вопрос или не отдал бы приказ.

— Ты должен забыть меня. Забыть все, что между нами было. Кем мы были друг для друга. Теперь ты меня не знаешь. Я чужой. Когда тебе приснится тессеракт, ты решишь, что это просто сон и не станешь действовать. Ты забудешь о временной петле, забудешь обо мне.

— Есть, сэр, — бесчувственно согласился Стив.

**

Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста, бросьте оружие на пол.

Локи вырубил охранников. Подчинил своей воле Бартона и Селвига. Они угнали джип, и Локи сбил вертолет Фьюри. Последовательность движений была так хорошо знакома Локи, что он мог протанцевать каждый шаг с закрытыми глазами.

Пока люди, которых нанял Бартон, работали, Локи связался с Другим.

— Читаури теряют терпение, — проскрежетал Другой.

Локи почувствовал, как кровь застыла у него в жилах. Он держался гордо, натянув маску безразличия и вполуха слушая, что говорит ему Другой. Все реплики были знакомыми и предсказуемыми, поэтому лгать не составляло труда.

— У вас пока нет тессеракта.

Ни единой эмоции не отразилось на лице Локи, когда он поднял скипетр, защищаясь от Другого, который бросился вперед.

— Я не угрожаю. Но пока я не открою портал, и твоя армия не перейдет в мое подчинение, все это лишь пустые слова.

Локи вел очень опасную игру.

— Думаешь, ты знаешь, что такое боль? — прошипел Другой.

Локи замер, не в силах избавиться от напряжения, нарастающего в теле от осознания, что будет дальше. Он закрыл глаза и подумал о Стиве, о его голубых глазах, светлых волосах и вкусе его кожи.

Боль взорвалась внутри черепа Локи, и он дернулся, возвращая свое сознание обратно в тело, стремясь уйти как можно дальше от силы Другого. Он заставил себя не думать ни о чем, кроме Стива, и выбора, который ему предстояло сделать. Все должно пройти как надо, все должно быть просто идеально, а Локи обязан придерживаться такого развития событий, который, как он абсолютно уверен, сохранит Стиву жизнь. Он превратил свою боль в гнев и мрачную решимость.

Бартону нужно глазное яблоко.

Прибыли Капитан Америка и Железный Человек. Локи почувствовал, что его сейчас вывернет.

Гром и молнии возвестили о возвращении Тора в Мидгард. Он вытащил Локи из самолета. Пришла Черная Вдова.

Локи запер Тора внутри стеклянной клетки и сбросил его с хэликерриера. Агент Коулсон его застрелил.

Кашляя от густого черного дыма, Локи поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, прошел через проделанную им дыру. Оставались лишь мгновения, чтобы внести самое важное изменение, в котором он отчаянно нуждался. Локи с трудом дошел до Коулсона и выбил пистолет из его рук. Опустился рядом с ним на колени и прижал руку к ране в его груди.

— Я могу лишь подарить тебе время. Я замедлю биение сердца и ток крови. Для Фьюри этого будет достаточно, и он спасет тебя, — коротко пояснил Локи.

Коулсон с удивлением таращился на него.

— Спасет меня?

— Слушайте меня внимательно, агент Коулсон, на повторения у меня совсем нет времени. Мне необходимо, чтобы сейчас все поверили в вашу смерть, и продолжали вплоть до конца битвы. Если же все обернется иначе, Мстители проиграют, а Капитан Америка умрет.

— Я то, что объединит их, — слабо прошептал Коулсон.

— Да. Ваша смерть, агент. Я прожил этот момент тысячи раз. И это единственный вариант, при котором он совершенно точно остается в живых.

Локи поднялся. Со скипетра капала кровь.

— Запомни еще кое-что. Читаури и их Господин должны верить, что я вам враг. Я сделаю все необходимое, чтобы они продолжали верить в это. Если же они узнают правду, ваш мир падет, а следом за ним и Асгард.

Коулсон сглотнул, и его лицо исказилось от боли.

— Зачем ты все это рассказываешь?

— Бывают времена, когда человеку приходится делать ужасные вещи. Я делаю все это ради Стива, — Локи вздрогнул, произнося его имя. Был шанс, что Стив что-то вспомнит, что его посетит призрак прошлого, отголосок былого или его будут преследовать сны о Локи... — Скажи ему, что у меня не было выбора. Это единственный выход.

Локи повернулся и оставил истекающего кровью Коулсона лежать у стены. Он выживет. Открылся портал, читаури пришли на Землю.

— Локи! — взревел Тор. — Останови тессеракт или я его разнесу!

Невыносимая горечь стояла во рту, когда Локи сражался против Тора. Даже сейчас Тор надеялся, что они снова станут братьями. Глаза Локи защипало от непрошеных слез. Он ударил Тора в бок маленьким кинжалом. Локи не задел ничего жизненно важного, да и для Тора такая рана не более, чем укус комара.  
  
— Ты ослабел, — бросил он, не в силах сдержать гнев в голосе. Локи зашел так далеко и так сильно изменился, но все это не имело значения.

Тор должен был поверить, что Локи — враг Асгарда; Локи должен был заставить его поверить в это.

Халк впечатал бога в пол Башни Старка.

Внимание Тора было поглощено смертными и их городом. Он едва взглянул на Локи, прежде чем взялся за ручку сосуда, где находился тессеракт, и повернул её. Всё растворилось в сверкающем голубом свете, и Локи почувствовал, как его дернуло, скрутило и затем со страшной силой выбросило обратно в реальность.

Локи поднял голову и увидел перед собой золотые башни Асгарда.

— Ты ответишь за все свои козни, Локи, — мрачно пообещал Тор.

С кляпом во рту Локи не мог сказать ни слова, поэтому он молча проследовал за братом во дворец. Танос придет.

Локи будет готов.

**  
Во снах Стива Локи ему не враг.

Он вздрогнул и проснулся. На лбу выступили капли пота, а футболка промокла насквозь. Стив снял ее и встал с кровати, чтобы взять стакан воды.

Прошло уже шесть месяцев с момента нападения читаури на Нью-Йорк, но подобные сны приходили все чаще и становились все более яркими. Стив потер виски, избавляясь от отголосков боли. По его ощущениям, за снами всегда следовала странная боль. Чтобы успокоиться, Стив достал из прикроватного столика альбом и начал рисовать. Когда он закончил набросок, уже почти рассвело.

Всегда один и тот же пейзаж, один и тот же мотель.

Как-то раз Стив попросил Джарвиса найти этот мотель. Хотел узнать, реально ли он существует или это просто плод его фантазий. Стив был уверен, что никогда раньше не бывал в Сан-Франциско.

Он также был уверен, несмотря на свои сны, что они с Локи никогда не были любовниками. Никогда не влюблялись друг в друга.

Стив допил воду, убрал альбом и забрался обратно в постель. Крепко зажмурился и попытался обо всем забыть.


End file.
